The Morning Star and The Exiled Prince
by AmberJJary
Summary: Kila has fallen as far as she can, now she climbs her way back up. But she has the responsibilities and duties of head of the family, so, when she tries to help, she has to do things the long way
1. An old friend

The water churned beneath me as my boat hit the rapids. I didn't stand a chance, I had little boat control, it wasn't my element. Suddenly the prow hit a rock and the boat broke in half, sending me flying out, into the water. I screamed as I went under, my mouth filling with water, my head hitting a rock. My eyesight went black and the last thing I heard ,before I passed out,was water sloshing.

"Will she be okay?" I woke up to the sound of voices close to me.

"It is up to her now, I have other people to attend to." The voice stopped and there was the sound of a door opening and then closing. I let out a small sigh and opened my eyes, only to be met with the scared face of the fire prince.

"You're awake. Should I get th-"

"No just help me up." I wriggled my arms free of the cover and he grabbed them carefully and pulled me up. Leaning on my palms I looked at him, taking in the shaved head and scared eye.

"Am I correct in assuming that I am in the presence of the exiled prince Zuko?" His shoulders tensed at the word exiled and he gave a hash nod. He looked me up and down, clearly taking note of me. I sat up straighter, wincing as my head throbbed, and folded my arms in front of me.

"You know my name, might I ask yours?" He shifted slightly, leaning forwards, as he spoke.

"My name is Kila." I replied, ignoring the look he gave me, pulling my hair over my shoulder- feeling the familiar tickle at my ribs- and realised that it was loose. I looked around the small room, looking for my hair tie, when I caught his eye. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you- oh. Here." He reached into a fold in his clothes and pulled it out. I reached for it and started to pull my hair up into a top knot.

"Are you alright? You seem...bored."

"I have too much energy, I need to spar. How long have I been here?" I got up, glad for the fact that I was still in the clothes I had been wearing before the accident, and stretched.

"I found you 2 days ago. Are you a bender?" he asked, getting up and standing next to me.

"2 days. Wow. Yes I'm a bender." I held my palm out and a small ball of fire appeared above it. He smiled.

"I'll spar with you then." I smiled and turned, conscious of the pain in my leg as I walked, and started to the sparing arena.

As I exited the room I was almost instantly lost. I stopped and Zuko walked into the back of me, sending me onto my bad leg. I stumbled and he quickly grabbed my wrist, spinning me around.

"Are you sure you're alright?" His gold eyes met my mismatched and he started, I nodded and transferred my weight onto my other leg.

"But you just fell." his voice started to rise as I pushed myself away from him.

"Its an old wound, one that surfaces occasionally. I'm fine." I replied as I pulled my eyes from his and started down the corridor.

"Other way," he said, a sigh escaping as I turned and gestured for him to lead. "I don't want to fight you if you're already wounded."

"Tough," I retorted, starting to get annoyed with the prince. After a few more turns we were outside in the training area.

I stretched and flicked my hands out in front of me as he started to take off the armour he was wearing. I grinned and dropped into a ready position I had been taught as a child. He caught my smile and a small, uncertain one, spread across his lips. He launched a volley at me and I leapt forwards into a flip, jumping over him. I span around and returned a volley at him, catching him as he was turning. He staggered backwards at the force of the impact and absorbed the rest, sending a ball back at me. I jumped to the side,forcing the fire to my will, and launched a flaming roundhouse kick at him. I caught a glimpse of the smile that was spread across his face as he dodged the attack and dropped to the floor, kicking my legs out from underneath me. He hit my bad leg and I fell to the floor, hard. I tried to pull myself up but I couldn't and fell back to the floor. He took in a gasp as he realised what he'd done and scrambled off the floor and helped me up. I leant against him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, trying to not put weight on my foot.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know... well I did, but. How bad is it?" he asked all to fast as he helped me back the way we'd come. I rolled my mismatched eyes and stole a glance at him to see if he was seriously asking. He was.

" The scar goes from my hip, well the bottom of my ribcage really, to my foot."

"How did you -"

"That's a story for another day." I replied as I pulled myself off of him ever so slightly. I pushed open the door to the room I had woken up in and was met by the wrinkled face of the person I assumed to be the healer.

"Where have you been, I was gone for 2 minutes..." she reached for my ear and grabbed it, pulling me closer. I winced and looked up at Zuko who was holding back a smile.

"Just like old times huh?" He said as the woman pulled me into the room. I glanced at him over my shoulder and grinned as the confusion passed. He recognised me.


	2. Agni Kai

Kila dumped her bag on her newly acquired bed and took the opportunity to lie down and relax. It was nearly dawn so this was hard. Eventually she drifted off into a light nap. She woke to the sound of feet pounding down the hallway towards her room.

"Kila! Follow me." She was already up on her feet as soon as the door opened. She looked down at her barely covered torso and shrugged her shoulders, following Zuko out of her room. He looked her up and down and, taking in the state of her undress, quickly shrugged out of his coat and handed it to her. She pulled it on and jogged after him as he started to run down the hall.

"An Earth Kingdom ship was spotted not that far from here, Zhao sent some troops to go and … apprehend them. But they were fire nation, so they brought them here. Well, what remains of them." Zuko filled her in as they ran out into the snow covered field towards a tent that had only recently been set up.

Zuko pushed the drape aside and entered the tent, Kila following close behind him. It was obvious that the tent was used for healing the sick and injured, it had that air to it. On one of the futons was a girl, obviously in pain. She writhed as she dreamed, her pupils going from side to side underneath badly burnt eyelids. Her mouth formed a word, no a name, and it became a chant. Kila took a step further into the tent and recognised her.

"Cana." her voice was barely a whisper as she fell to the floor beside the younger girl. Cana's eyelids fluttered and her mouth twitched at the corner, her chant pausing. Suddenly she pulled free of her sleep with a scream, loud enough to wake the dead.

"Zhao!" her eyes were wide, but they weren't seeing anything. Kila clasped her hands and brought them to her lips, kissing the back of her hands.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here. It Kila. I'm here." she sounded as though she was coxing a child to sleep. Cana's breathing levelled and she gripped the older girls hands back.

"You're here. Why are you here sister?" She turned her blank eyes up to meet her sisters as Zuko sat down on the floor. The healer hurried out of the tent, remembering that she had other patients to tend to, and the drape flapped closed.

"I.. I meant to tell them. My boat capsized and I forgot." Her voice trailed off and she looked away from her sister and stared at the floor.

"Tell us what?" Cana turned at his voice, pulling her hands free of her sisters and lighting them.

"Cana, calm down, it's just Zuko," she said as she grabbed her sisters hands and pulled them down, extinguishing the fire. " I meant to warn you that they would be arriving in a earth kingdom boat... ours sank a while ago. Damn it this is my fault." She stood up as the drape opened again and the healer stepped inside, gesturing for Zuko to come closer to her. After a whispered exchange Zuko cursed and gestured for Kila to follow him.

As they left the tent Kila was hit by the cold and shivered harshly, well aware of her exposed scar. They crossed the field and Zuko pulled the flap aside, letting Kila in before him. That was a mistake. She gasped and ran to the limp form of the boy that lay on the floor, his body burnt beyond repair.

"I'm going to kill him." her voice was as cold as the snow outside as she got up and span towards him. She ran out of the tent and ignored the pain that flared in her leg. Zuko stared after her for a second before sprinting to catch up. She left a path of melted snow in her wake, her body temperature soaring in her anger. He grabbed her shoulder and span her around to face him, a role reversal if his memory served him correctly.

"Who are you going to kill?" Her bronze/gold eyes glinted murderously as she grabbed his wrist and pulled it off her shoulder.

"Zhao." she said it with such finality that he couldn't question it.

"That would not be wise, Morning Star," Uncle Iroh stated from behind her. She tensed at the nickname and spun around to face him. " Hello Kila." he smiled at her as she stormed past him with a frown. " You know I am right."

"Cinders. Yes I know you're right." She turned around to face the pair of them, her breath brilliant flames in front of her. She ran a hand over her face then through her hair. "He killed them, my family!" she said, as though she needed a reason for her anger. Zuko blinked as Iroh sighed and stepped towards her.

"You know you cant kill him, you can, however, challenge him to Agni Kai." She sank to the floor and pulled Zuko's coat closer to her as she thought.

"Are you actually considering it? He's a captain, and a master fire bender!" Zuko stated as he took the few steps between them to squat down in front of her. "And besides, he's not here anymore." The snow crunched to their right.

"I accept the challenge." She started and looked over her shoulder in surprise. Zhao was stood there, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You knew, it was your call and you knew." She sprang up from the floor and grabbed his collar, pulling him to her level. Steam curled from her hand as she tried to remember the breathing exercises she had been taught as a child. They failed. Her fist burst into flames, singing his collar. Zuko was yelling at her to stop but she could only see the face of her family's murderer, the face in front of her.

"Tomorrow morning at dawn." she seethed as she let him go. His grin grew as she walked away.


	3. Family

"You can't be serious. Tell me you're not." Her eyes suggested otherwise. I groaned at her stupidity, I thought I was the rash one. I felt like tearing my hair out, not that I had any left to tear. She walked past me and I reached for her wrist. She stopped and span to face me, her hair acting as a whip, her eyes blazing with left over anger.

"Of course I am serious, that man just killed what remains of my family and blinded my sister," she seethed, heat rolling off her in waves.

"You don't know that." I tried not to shout but I could feel my voice rising as Kila glared at me. I had forgotten how terrifying she could be when I was under the full force of her mismatched eyes.

"Did you hear him, did you see him? He smiled when I said it. He smiled." she shouted, she was doing that a lot. Something had changed and I wasn't sure what, as she walked away from me. Her door slammed at the edge of my hearing and I sighed as Uncle stepped up behind me.

"You should wait before you speak to her, let her calm down."

"She's angry at me, I don't know why." I started down the hall to my 'temporary' room as Uncle called after me.

"There is no greater rift than that caused by time." I growled at the uselessness of his reply. I didn't want to wait to talk to her, I wanted to find out what was wrong now. I opened the door to her room and expected her to spin around and shout at me. She didn't.

She was lying on the floor unconscious . She'd tried to do too much. I walked towards her as she started to stir.

"Kila?" she looked at me as though she couldn't see. As though she was still ill... which of course she was. I felt like face palming at my idiocy. "You lied about being okay, didn't you?" She sighed and nodded as she pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"I just wanted to spar with you again,the last time was... too many years ago." I squatted down next to her as I tried to remember, I think it was about 6 years ago.

" Longer since you saw uncle though." she shook her head as she started to shiver, though from cold or muscle exertion I wasn't sure. She pulled my coat tighter around her.

"No. I saw him 3 years ago, well, almost 3. At your Agni Kai." oh cinders. How could I have forgotten that she was there. She'd seen my fall from my fathers good books. I'd yelled at her to go away when she tried to help me. No wonder she was so on edge.

I sighed and leant back against her bed, ashamed for forgetting and unable to look her in the eye. She shivered again, her muscles tightening in her legs as though she were getting ready to run. She whimpered and curled in on herself, her hair falling in front of her face. I stood up and walked towards the door. She looked up.

"Where are you going?" her voice was broken and cut off.

"To get the healer." She stood up suddenly and walked towards me, attempting to stop me. At least I think that's what she had attempted to do, she fell halfway her legs having given out. I caught her and squatted down besides her as she forced her way onto her elbows and dry retched.

"There is no way you're in any condition to have an Agni Kai. I'm getting the healer and you're being healed." I said as she looked up at me, her forehead beaded with sweat. She looked about to protest but she seemed to think otherwise.

"Fine." She sighed and pulled herself painfully into a sitting position before I left the room.

By the time I had gotten back, with the healer close at my heels, Kila was sat at the table by the window with Uncle, having tea.

"Uncle! She's ill, she shouldn't be having tea." I tried not to yell as I walked towards the pair and pulled the cup out of Kila's hand. She didn't look much better than earlier but at least she was sitting now and not lying on the floor. I looked at the cup critically and realised that it was just water. She waved her hand in front of me and I gave her back the cup of water.

"I got thirsty and Iroh offered me a drink. He also told me that he had spoken to Zhao and that the Agni Kai was officially cancelled." She took a sip of her drink as the healer walked over and examined the back of her head, pulling her ponytail out of the way. Kila winced as she prodded a particularly sore area and then took a sip of water. The healer continued her examination, pulling Kila's head this way and that, as I spoke to my uncle.

"You cancelled the Agni Kai? I was going to do that,"

"You were busy." Uncle stated as he took a sip of his tea. I sighed and frowned slightly.

"You never told me that you knew her." the healer spoke up. I took a startled step back before berating her.

"You're not supposed to ask questions." Kila rolled her eyes at me as the older woman tutted. " And I didn't think I had to" At that Kila laughed, causing the older woman to frown as though there was an inside joke.

"Zuko, you know you should have told her who I was." I glared at her, when had she started to use my name so freely again.

"Sorry, prince Zuko. Better?" I saw uncle smile into his cup as he took a sip.


	4. Stay

"Uncle why are you drinking tea? I'm certain Zhao has already invited us to his quarters for some anyway." I rolled my eyes as Zuko blatantly changed the subject. Iroh smiled and winked at me slyly as the healer waved a hand in front of my face.

"How many fingers?" I looked and counted them in my head as they continued their conversation.

"2." I replied being polite as she only had one and a half. She frowned then looked at her hand and smiled.

"I wish it was 2, but I guess you're right. You should be fine, you don't have the sleeping sickness, but you shouldn't have gotten up and gone gallivanting off like you did. Don't do it again, understand?" I nodded in reply and noticed Zuko cast a glance at me, his face then flushed as he looked away. I raised an eyebrow and glanced at Iroh who only smiled.

"Zhao invited you to tea?" I asked as the healer left the room. I don't even think about moving from my seat, I could tell that I was too weak to move, I just pulled my legs up and sat crossed legged as Zuko leant against the wall next to his uncle.

"After accusing me of losing the Avatar, yeah he did." I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"The Avatar's alive? You found them?" Zuko glanced at me as he spoke.

"More like we got lucky." His frown pulled at his scar, triggering a memory from years long past. I shook my head to stop it before it started and looked back at him, his eyebrow was raised at my actions.

"What do they look like, maybe I can help you look for them." I sat up straighter in my seat and put my cup down. Zuko let out a sharp breath and turned his head away. I raised an eyebrow at Iroh who shrugged his shoulders.

"He was a child, all those years of training, with you and uncle,and he beat me." He pushed off the wall and let out a string of curses as he lay down on the bed. I pushed myself up using the table and took a wobbly step forwards.

"What do you mean he's a child, he should be over a hundred by now?" I stopped walking and leant my back against the table. Zuko sat up and glared at me, his gold eyes boring into my own.

"Exactly what I said, he's a child. An air temple monk."

"Then how did he escape the genocide?" Zuko shrugged his shoulders and slumped back against the bed, his phoenix plume making him take up more space on the bed than he actually did. I sighed and pushed off the table and started to walk towards him, sitting down next to my old friend. He looked up at me as I spoke.

"So what if you underestimated him? He looked like a child, you assumed. It won't happen again, will it?" I looked into thin air as I pulled my hair over my shoulder.

"No, it won't." his voice was barely a whisper as I laid down on the bed next to him, closing my eyes as a sigh of relief escaped my mouth.

"That's alright then." I opened my golden eye and looked at him. "Everyone's allowed a screw up, Zuko." A small smile appeared on his lips and I knocked my knuckles against his forehead. " Now, can the pair of you get out of my room, I want to sleep." Iroh nodded and put the teapot down as he left. Zuko gently grabbed my hand, which was now lying close to his head, and brought it to his mouth. He pressed his lips against it as I blushed and turned my face away in a failed attempt to hide the blush.

"Thank you." He let my hand drop and I felt him get up. The door slid closed between us as he left me to mull over the events of today.

_Fire. Burning metal. I was the only one awake, I knew that much. My feet pounded down the hallway as I ran to the engine room, my legs still barely holding my weight from the 'punishment' Uncle had given me. I didn't care though, this ship was not sinking if I could stop it. _

_I was stood outside the door now, I could feel the heat rolling off of it, I would have to be fast. Be ready. It would meet me at the door and it would be faster than me. I would have to be ready for the pain._

_I took in a breath and undid the latch on the door, burning my hand in the process. Stepping inside was the biggest mistake I made. The pain was immediate. The flames danced up my right leg, burning it with its too hot kiss. I hissed but held my hands out, taking control of the fire. I willed it to shrink, to become the type of fire that you see in homes, the warming kind, not the destroying. I bent it, reaching out with my chi, and let out a sob, a prayer._

_The fire shrank and dispersed as I fell to the floor, cradling my leg. I had wiped out most of my bending and I now had no way of escaping the toxic fumes. _

_The door had fused closed and the smoke was filling the small space, I struggled to breath and think, let alone move. I was dying. I couldn't move my leg, this wasn't the type of thing you could run from anyway, all I could see of it was blood and a mess of muscle and nerves. I reached a hand down to feel how bad it was, my vision tunnelling due to the fumes, and …_

I woke up screaming in a cold sweat. I quickly closed my mouth and looked out of the window, it was sunset.

"Are you alright? Who's attacking you?" The door opened and an Agni Kai ready Zuko entered, hands blazing.

"I'm fine. What are you wearing? Isn't that Agni Kai wear?" Zuko nodded solemnly and extinguished his hands.

"I just finished with Zhao. Why did you scream?" He asked as he sat down lightly on the bed next to me.

"You had an Agni Kai with Zhao!?" He nodded again, his hair falling over his shoulder. " It was a nightmare, that's all." my hand unconsciously went to my scar, and I noticed his eyes following it.

"Must've been pretty bad to make you scream." He lifted his eyes to meet mine and I nodded. We sat in silence for a minute before he spoke up.

"Your hairs loose." I looked up at him and pulled my hair over my shoulder. It was knotted from where I had pulled at it during my nightmare, so I winced as I pulled my fingers through it.

"I can't sleep with it up." I replied, a small smile tugging at my lips.

"I'd forgotten how long it was." I laughed as I looked a him.

"Are we really talking about hair? If so, I have a question." he raised an eyebrow at me but nodded. " When did you shave your hair?" the small smile that had been there vanished, and I realised the answer to my question.

"Not long after I got this." he gestured to his scar and I winced, unable to meet his eyes. How stupid could I be?

"Sorry, I should've guessed really." I looked up from the cover and met his eyes, wanting him to know that the apology was sincere. He nodded curtly before getting up to leave.

"Is that what happened to the friend I knew, did he vanish when you got burnt?" He turned to face me, his eyes blazing. Then his face softened as he realised that he was only proving my point.

"I guess he did." He crossed his arms and looked at me as I thought about the way he had acted since I had met him again, both mean and kind.

"I- I don't think he is. I think you buried him, as soon a being kind became a weakness." He looked at me then, his eyes full of confusion and pain, as he took a step forwards.

"Are you calling me weak?"

"No, I'm calling you smart, and kind. Though I don't think many see that." His features relaxed and he sat down on the bed again. Another silenced followed as neither of us knew what to say.

"Were leaving in the morning." I looked at him and realised that he was already looking at me.

"What are you implying Zuko?" He sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Come with us, its not safe or good for you to stay here."

"Just me, what about Cana?" He pondered this for a second before he responded

"She can come as well, its not safe for her either. We'll drop you off at the next port." I nodded at his reasoning and smiled as he got up. He paused at the door.

"Will you be alright, sleeping?"

"Are you offering to stay with me until I fall asleep?" He was silent but he nodded as a blush coloured his cheeks. I would have said no to the offer if I hadn't still been shaking from the fear, if I couldn't feel the phantom pain in my leg.

He started to turn when I didn't speak.

"Please stay." He turned around again at my voice.

"Okay."


	5. Ship mates

They woke up at dawn. Zuko cursed, he hadn't meant to fall asleep, as he struggled up. Kila groaned and pulled him back down, a small smile on her lips. He rolled his eyes at her as she spoke.

"You're a really bad pillow, especially if you move." Zuko lied back down and tickled her sides in an attempt to get her to let him go. She squealed and shot into a sitting position, her eyes flying open. She glared at him as he got up and started to pull on the coat he'd leant her . He was about to leave when he remembered and turned to face her. She raised an eyebrow and pulled her hair over her shoulder again.

"You need to pack, were going soon." She nodded and got up, letting the cover fall to the bed. Zuko turned his head and stepped out of the room,waiting for her to put some trousers on. She winced as she walked on stiff muscles and grabbed the small vial on the wooden cabinet, taking the stopper out and pouring some of the thick liquid onto her palm. Kila rubbed the medicinal liquid into her scar and winced at the smell, which would stick to her hand for the rest of the day.

It didn't take long for Kila to pack, she didn't have a lot to pack. When she was done she went down to the healers room and spoke to Cana of what was happening.

"What do you mean, it's not safe for us here?" Cana asked as she sat up and reached for her sisters hands blindly.

"I mean, that with Zhao around and knowing that he killed the rest of our family, we can never feel safe." Cana nodded and struggled to her feet. She still wore a bandage around her eyes, though they all knew that she would never see again. She grabbed for a small vial that possessed a liquid similar to Kila's and handed it to her adoptive sister.

"That's all I have,"she said as she sat down with a huff. Kila took the small vial and placed it in her own bag, wrapping it gently with her own.

"Come on, get up." she said as she grabbed her sisters hands and pulled her off the bed she'd sat on. Kila pulled open the door as Zuko raised his hand to knock and ask entrance.

"Ready?" he asked as he looked over her shoulder to look at Cana, noting the bandage and the red raw skin beneath it. He winced and gestured for Kila to walk past.

"I'm sorry,"he spoke in a low voice to Cana as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Cana turned to face him briefly before nodding and smiling slightly.

"I know, that it wasn't you." Cana's hair fell into her eyes as Kila dropped back to walk with them. Kila smiled at him over her sisters shoulder, the smile was like the ones he remembered from childhood. It warmed his heart and made it feel to big for his chest. It terrified him. He shook his head briefly and took a mental note to talk to Uncle about it later.

Kila's hair fell into her eyes as she looked up at the ship, it was small for the fire nation fleet but it was big all the same. Cana squeezed her hand as she looked up at the ship, taking in its simplistic beauty, and asked why she'd stopped.

"They haven't lowered the ramp for us to enter." Zuko walked up behind them, carrying a large teapot for some reason, with Uncle Iroh smiling widely and carrying a bag filled with his things. Kila readjusted her own bag as the ramp creaked open slightly. Pulling Cana out of the way the pair made their way over to Zuko and his uncle. The 16 year old smiled at the girls without realising before his face contorted into a frown as the ramp hit the ground.

The group made their way up the ramp, Zuko already shouting orders for Lieutenant Jee to see that the girls had a place to stay. Kila smiled at the lieutenant as she walked past him. He bobbed a bow as he spoke to the pair of girls

"Lady Kila, Lady Cana, I will see that your rooms are ready." Cana smiled at the use of her birthright title. Kila nodded as she replied.

"No need to be so formal, I'm barely higher than you after my fall from grace. Don't worry about being too fast about making our rooms ready either, I will likely be wandering the ship for a while, getting acquainted with it." Jee nodded again as he bobbed another bow to Uncle Iroh behind the girls. Kila pulled her sister forwards as she listened in to what Iroh was asking of Jee.

"Kila, though she is young, has seen many wars and is as talented a fire bender I have ever seen. Consider her a soldier. Also, she will likely need a set of armour-" the rest of the conversation was out of her hearing range as she rounded a corner and almost walked into Zuko, who was leaning against the wall. A frown was on his face, puling his scar down with the corners of his lips, as he pulled his eyes from around the corner. He stood up straighter as he looked at Kila and gestured for her to follow him.

"Just me, or Cana as well?" she asked still holding onto her sisters hand.

"Cana as well, I'm going to introduce you to the crew." He didn't turn around as he spoke to them. Kila knew that the cold way he was treating them, walking 5 paces ahead and talking in short snappish sentences, was a facade created to seem strong, but she couldn't help feel that she'd done something wrong.

He paused for a second at a set of double doors, glanced at them over his shoulder, and pushed open the doors. Noise instantly flooded Kila's ears as she stepped into the room, a mess hall, though it suddenly quietened when the crew realised that their captain and prince was the one who had opened the door.

" Ladies Kila and Cana will be staying on the ship until we make port next. Treat them as their title suggests, and if any one of you hurts them then I can promise that they are both well trained fire benders and can hold their own against peasants like you." Kila took a step forward towards the prince, letting go of Cana's hand, and pressed a hand against the small of his back, a spot that had always calmed him down when he was angry. His muscles tensed underneath her hand and she moved it up to his shoulder. He shrugged her hand off and walked out of the door, all bar slamming it closed behind him. Kila pulled her hand down to her side as she glanced at Cana, who was looking at the door confused, and grabbed her hand and started after the prince.


	6. Kyoshi Island

I didn't understand. All she'd done was put her hand on my back. She'd done that as a child when I had gotten upset or angry, it had worked too. So why had my body reacted like that? My muscles were still tense from her touch. I shook my head as I almost walked into Uncle. It was his fault I'd let her on board.

"Why did you suggest that I let Kila and Cana join the crew?" I asked, trying not to shout at him. He smiled at me, an annoying, knowing smile.

"She wasn't safe where she was, nor was Cana. Why? Is something wrong?" He tilted his head slightly and I sighed.

"No." I replied, too fast. Uncle noticed the snap in my tone and raised an eyebrow at me. " I don't want the men to hurt her-" a shoe scuffed around the corner. No one dared scuff their shoes in front of royalty, unless they couldn't help it. Or they knew the royal. I turned as Kila rounded the corner. She'd scuffed her shoe out of habit, as a child- due to her gymnastic lessons- she had walked almost silently and had scuffed her shoe to let me know that she was there. She stepped forwards sheepishly, putting her hand against the wall to support her bad leg, which was still giving her grief. Cana was nowhere to be seen so I assumed that Jee had shown her to her room, also Kila didn't have her bag anymore.

"If your men manage to hurt Cana, then they are not making it off this ship unless its in a jar of ashes." She'd heard our conversation, I realised. I hadn't meant that, I'd meant her. If they hurt her I think I would lose my wits end.

"I don't think he meant Cana." My uncle picked up on my train of thought and I turned on him, meeting his almost evil smirk. I was about to yell at him when Kila's voice cut through the turmoil of my mind.

"You meant me?" Her hand was suddenly on my shoulder again and this time I didn't shrug it off. I nodded briefly before turning to face her. I knew my face was aflame, it felt it.

"You know I can take care of myself. So why?" She asked almost sheepishly as she pulled her hand away from my back. I felt cold from the loss of contact as I stood up straight.

"I- I don't know if I'd still be sane if they hurt you." I hung my head at the acceptance, only to realise that, by hanging my head, I was meeting her eyes. A smile was spreading across her face as she averted her gaze.

"You worry for me because of my scar, correct?" her mismatched eyes lifted to meet mine as I stared back dumbfounded.

"I guess." It was a pathetic sentence, even I didn't know what I meant by it. Her smile turned to a grin as she followed my train of thought. She rolled her eyes and took a small step backwards, I hadn't realised how close we had been.

"I'll be fine." She said. End of topic, no more questions. She opened her mouth to say something as Jee rounded the corner. He paused as he took in the scene he had just walked into before speaking.

"Sirs the Avatar has been sighted, heading for Kyoshi island." I nodded as he bowed.

"Set course for Kyoshi island, full speed." He nodded tersely and turned to leave back the way he had come. Kila raised an eyebrow before Lieutenant Jee called after her.

"Lieutenant Kila, come with me to get your armour." Her eyes widened before a small smile spread across her lips as she left. I turned to face Uncle, a question on my tongue. "She holds that rank because she has fought in the war, nephew." Uncle realised what I was questioning before I asked. I nodded and headed up to the helm as the boat started to shift its course. Kila was stood at the helm, looking out at the water with a mix of fear and awe, as we neared the island. Cana was stood at her side facing the water, though she turned as I entered. Her hair was pulled up out of her eyes and her bandages had been changed, presumably by Kila.

"Were nearly there." Kila said as I walked up behind her, I wasn't surprised that she'd heard me. Though her hearing wasn't as good as mine, her hearing was still above normal allowing her to track both people and animals through busy places, as soon as she found the noise she wanted she locked onto it. She turned towards me slightly, her hair falling into her eyes which were still locked on the water. I tucked the strand back under the helmet she had been given and her eyes flicked towards me then the crew. I quickly withdrew my hand and turned to the crew.

"Ready the komodo rhinos, this time we'll be ready." Jee nodded and turned to the beast tamer to relay the information. I turned back to face Kila whose eyes were once again locked on the water. "You can come with us, we'll likely need your fire bending skills." She nodded without listening. "Kila?" her eyes went wide as her knuckles turned white against the rails. She pulled her eyes from the water and faced me.

"I'll come. Don't worry about that." She looked a bit green, as though she were about to throw up, though why I couldn't place. "What are we going to do about Cana?" she asked as she turned round to face me. I was marginally distracted by how well the armour fit her as I glanced up and down her before replying.

"She'll have to re-learn fire bending so she'll have to stay here." Kila nodded and pushed herself off the railing as the bow shuddered and she cast a furtive glance over her shoulder at the water. It clicked into place and I felt like face palming, she was scared of water. I should have known that, she had been since she was a child. I felt like and idiot as we both walked down to the beast hold in silence.

"Are you alright Zuko?" It was then that I realised that she hadn't called me by my name since we had boarded the ship. I nodded and tilted my head towards her as she pushed open the door to the beast hold.

"How do you know your way around the boat already?" I asked as she stepped inside before me.

"I got bored and explored earlier. That and we passed it on the way to the med bay to fix Cana's bandages." I nodded my head as I walked over to one of the komodo rhinos and strapped a saddle on it. Kila started to push past me on her komodo rhino then she realised that I was CO of the ship and that I had to leave first. I smiled slightly under my helmet as I eased my beast into position ahead of her.

Kyoshi island was small, perhaps the size of Ember island, though it had people on it permanently. It was full of peasant houses, barely standing and made of wood. I could already see how this was going to end for the small island, it was all going to go up in flames.

As soon as we got off the ship we were almost in the town, it was that small. Kila was almost directly to my right, I glanced at her profile as she pulled of her helmet. I knew why she was doing it, it was messing with my hearing as well. The moment her helmet was in her hands she closed her eyes for a second, listening for a foreign sound, then her eyes snapped open and she turned to face me.

"Zuko!" one of the Kyoshi warriors, as they were so called, jumped from a rooftop behind me, my hearing may have been obscured but I could still hear it, and hit the ground in front of me. They were probably 15 or 16, and I realised with a start that they were a girl, it was odd for a woman to be a warrior. She launched herself at me before I could even get off the komodo rhino to fight her properly, I was knocked to the floor and I caught a glimpse of Kila balancing on her bad leg as she kicked one of them aside. I wasn't on the floor long as I pushed them off and, tearing my helmet off, threw them at an empty house. They'd been expecting us. I realised that I hadn't been paying attention when the water tribe boy, Sokka, attacked me. He was clearly new to the way of fighting as I grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor easily. I still had one circling me, and the first girl was struggling up. I circled my arms and a circle of fire appeared and pushed them back, knocking the first girl back into the wall again. Easy.

"Come out Avatar!" I yelled as I cast my eyes around the street, I noticed Kila kneeling on the floor catching her breath. She noticed me looking at her and waved her hand in front of her face,a sign that she was fine, that it was nothing. I nodded and turned back, ready to yell again.

"If I fight you will you leave these people alone?"


	7. Relaxation time

I struggled up from the floor and looked at the Avatar. He was 12, if not younger. And he was fast. Zuko shot blast after blast at him but his orange cape was barely singed. I would have helped but I knew my limit, Agni I was barely standing, no way could I fight. Zuko was weary from their previous fight, he was watching him intently.

The Avatar jumped in front of me in an attempt to dodge an attack from Zuko, he landed for a second before he took off again. He was about 3 inches shorter than me, his height added to his speed. I was so transfixed that I had forgot what he was dodging. My eyes widened and my hands went out instantly, my chi reaching around me to still the fire, extinguish it. I only managed to slow it and it hit me on the hip, the top of my scar. I winced as my hands flew to the wound, ok it hadn't actually wounded me but it still hurt. My knees bucked and I saw the shocked expression Zuko pulled for a second, that was until the avatar noticed it as well. My mouth started to form a warning but it was too late, a gust of wind slammed him into a house. The Avatar ran off as I struggled up and sent a fire blast after him, it fizzled out after a few meters. I cursed and half walked half stumbled over to Zuko who was sitting up. He cast a glance at me, a concerned glance I noticed, as he stood up.

"I'm fine." He raised his eyebrow at me but didn't say anything on it.

"We have to follow him, or we'll lose him...again." I put my hand on his shoulder as my knee buckled slightly. I had mean it as a comfort instead of me holding myself up, either way it didn't work. He turned slightly and pulled my arm over his shoulder, a small blush colouring his face.

"Sorry, for hitting yo-"

"Not your fault. I should've been paying attention." He nodded and I felt marginally hurt then realised that we were nearing the rest of our group.

"Back to the ship, we'll pursue them from there-" His sentence died on his tongue as the Avatar jumped off the bison and landed in the water. I, having read up on earth kingdom animals and customs after living in one of the colonies, had an idea as to what was coming. I made a small noise and shrank back, attempting to put Zuko in front of me. He turned to face me as the sea beast appeared with the Avatar clinging on to it. I gulped and Zuko followed my line of sight, gold eyes widening when he saw what was looking at. He let go of my arm and subtly stood in front of me, I thanked him with all my heart for remembering my fear of water. I shivered as the Avatar gained his footing and directed the beast towards the village, I should have known its name but the thing spouted water it terrified me. It reminded me of the time I drowned my- No don't go there.

Its mouth opened wide and water started gushing out of it, I whimpered and cursed myself for it. I was a proud member of the fire nation, I will not let a little shower scare me. I screamed at myself, but it still terrified me. My muscles froze and I could do nothing but watch as the water put out the flames the fight had created and heavily doused our troops. I watched as the Avatar jumped and was caught by his sky bison, I watched as they started to fly away.

"Kila. Are. You. Okay?" Zuko's voice brought me out of my fear induced trance. I nodded but my shaking hands and legs gave away the lie. He frowned at me but didn't point out the lie, then-quickly so as no one would notice- he hugged me. It was comforting, to know he understood why I was lying. "Come on." he said as he started to walk back to the ship. "We have an Avatar to catch."

I nodded and trudged after him in heavy armour. My hands went to my hair and started the laborious process of wringing it dry. I groaned as my hands grew ever damper from the process.

"Lieutenant Kila!" Zuko snapped. I reached down to grab my helmet an jogged up the gang plank into the ship. I was sorely tempted to throw it at the back of his head but decided otherwise, so far he hadn't told anyone about my fear of water and so far he hadn't been to mean to me. I was just overacting. I needed a shower to calm down, yes that sounded nice.

I walked down the corridor that lead to my room, ducking into the lavishly though somewhat sparsely decorated room. I flung my helmet at my newly acquired bed and stripped off my armour, leaving me in a light tunic that barely covered my scar. I hated it, but at least it was better than being naked. I grabbed a towel that I had thrown over a the chair after I had had a quick wash before I put the armour on, and grabbed my ointment for the, now sore, hideous scar on my leg.

I left the room, locking it and putting the key back around my neck, and started towards he showers. I pointedly ignored the stares and wolf whistles that I got as I passed a group of crewmen. I heard them say something to their friends before 3 sets of footsteps followed me. I hope that they would realise where I was going and leave me alone. I reached the showers and turned to glance at them subtly, I could see the hatred in their eyes. I didn't understand it so I pushed the shower room door open and quickly made my way into a cubicle.

I took the key chain off from around my neck but left my other necklace on, I never took it off. It was my sisters and it had somehow fallen into the hands of an earth kingdom peasant. I got it back. I shook my head to rid myself of the memory and pulled my tunic trousers off, my scar would need attending to before I had my shower. I grabbed my ointment from the small pile I had made in the corner of the cubicle and poured a small amount into my palm, I had only just started to rub it in when I heard the door creak open.

"Lieutenant Kila." Their voice was practically a hiss as the 3 men from earlier hovered outside the cubicle. I would have done something but I was frozen with fear, images of my uncle hovering above me, ready to 'punish' me. I put the small vial down and slammed my back against the wall as the door opened.

The first one in was a taller member of the crew, probably 6'1" maybe more. His dark hair was messy and his smile was as malicious as my uncles had been every time he'd given me this type of punishment.

"Looks like you were right Yuri. She does have something horrible." Another man snickered from just outside the cubicle and pushed his way in. This one I recognised, he'd been eyeing me up since I had boarded the ship. His eyes travelled up and down me till his eyes landed on the scar, it was hard to miss. He winced and reached a hand up to ouch me and pulled my top open. I was glad that I still had my bandages wrapped around my chest from the near drowning almost 5 days ago, they had been soaked in a lotion that eased my breathing.

"That's one disgusting scar." He grinned and I flinched away from him, my hand lighting on fire as I brought it up to slap him. He caught it and smiled, extinguishing the flame. I pulled my hand back and drew my knee up towards my chest, if my flames couldn't hurt them then I would make sure that they would never try it with me again. I kicked Yuri in the balls and as he doubled over I kneed him in the head. The other man reacted the exact opposite way I thought they would.

The tall one grabbed my arms and pulled me in front of him and the other slapped me hard across the face. Yuri got up and rubbed his head, a sickening smile curling up his cheeks. I froze, memories to much.

"If she screams, burn her. Give her a reason to scream."


	8. Zuzu

**AN: Sorry for how short this chapter is, and also how confusing this suddenly became, hopefully it should be explained in the next chapter. If not, I'm sorry. Enjoy it feel free to review. **

Jee had practically ran past the 3 crewmen loitering at the door to the shower room, only stopping to remind them that they had duties to attend to that were necessary for the ship to continue to function, before carrying onto the helm where the prince would undoubtedly berate him for not being there to receive them.

That had been 5 minuets ago and , according to the engine master, the 3 men who had been loitering at the shower hadn't reported. Jee reported this to the prince who stared at him for a second, then Jee noticed his eyes glance around the room. He was looking for someone. Jee did the same and realised who wasn't there.

"Where's Kila?" his voice was a hiss. Jee shivered before replying.

"I don't know sir, her room perhaps." The prince took of in the direction of the guest quarters and Jee was about to follow him but General Iroh caught his arm.

"I'll go after him." So Jee waited at the helm.

Zuko almost ran into her door. Almost. He took a step back and knocked...no reply. Then he added 2 and 2 together. Iroh had only just got to her door as Zuko sprinted off down the hall, his footsteps barely sounding on the metal floor. By the time they were at the door to the shower room Iroh had figured out what had happened. Kila had gone to have a shower, after getting beaten and bruised who could blame her, and the 3 men that hadn't reported for duty had followed her. Zuko kicked the door in and the sounds that Zuko had undoubtedly heard halfway down the hall became clear to Iroh. The 3 men jumped back and let Kila fall to the floor, a small whine escaped her lips when she hit the floor. The men turned and Iroh recognised each of them, Yuri had a bump forming on his head and he seemed to be carrying himself carefully. The one that had been holding Kila had 4 long deep gashes in his thigh and a broken nose, and the third- a man named Lee- had a long gash down the side of his face and bruise forming around his eye.

"What have you done to lieutenant Kila?" fire swirled around Zuko as he stepped forwards and the 3 men shied away.

"Nothing captain, just a little game." Yuri spoke though he took a step backwards as he did so.

"Need I remind you that lying to a superior officer is a crime?" He shot a warning fireball at the man who took off and ran towards the door, only to find Iroh there. He caught them and dragged hem back to the helm whilst Zuko dealt with Kila.

Zuko knelt down and rolled her over, checking for wounds. Her lip was bloody and her stomach was mottled with bruises. Her hands were red raw and her nails were coated with blood. Her face was burnt and her eyes were closed. He sighed and picked her up. Her eyes opened for a second, her mouth forming a word, before she passed out again.


	9. Files

I would have stayed by her side until she was up and walking again but I had other duties to perform, and a curiosity to placate. I grabbed the file that uncle had placed on my desk, it was Kila's- he had to steal it from Zhao's records as we didn't have any on her- and sat down at my desk. I thought I should read hers first, I had to read the other 3 that were also on my desk but I was curious about her military history. I opened the file.

_Kila, youngest child of Lee and Mai-Lin and adopted daughter of Kuri and Kim-la, was born and raised in the fire nation until the age of , due to the death of her father 4 years prior, she was sent with her Uncle, Kuri, and Aunt, Kim-La, as well as their children, Cana and Lee, to live in one of the earth kingdom colonies._

_After several years of training and honing her fire bending skills, Kila enrolled in the military aged 12. She was placed in the 3__rd__ marine division ,known to the members as Umi, and fast ascended the ranks. It was on the way back to the fire nation to celebrate her coming of age and becoming the head of her family when she was 13, that the ship she was on engines failed. Due to her quick thinking she managed to save all onboard and the ship, but it cost her 40% of her control over her right leg. Due to this injury she withdrew from the corps and continued with her family to their home in the fire nation. Upon hearing new of the Agni Kai between her childhood friend and crown prince, Zuko, and one of the generals, General Bugin, she ran to the room she knew they would be in and met with the princes uncle, ex General Iroh. Upon seeing that her friend would heal from the wound sustained during the Agni Kai, she and her family went back to their new home in earth kingdom territory._

_After a month of recuperating, Kila rejoined the army and reached the rank lieutenant. Happy with her rank she turned down her next promotion, saying that she was fine with her rank and doubted her ability to give orders at such a level. _

_On a mission to claim more of the earth kingdom she got into a altercation with a member of her small recce. This ended with them walking into a town and many innocent lives lost. The man, Yuri, ended up being sent back to the fire nation to stand trial. It is unknown what happened to him._

_She is an expert with the fire and wind wheels and she was often seen practising with them on days off duty, early in the morning. It is believed that her gymnastic abilities have helped her with the use of the weapons and is also the reason as to why she doesn't use a more conventional weapon. She has also been seen running fire down the blades to add to the deadlines of the wheels._

_Other abilities that were noted during her short time in the army included: heightened hearing, enabling her to track and follow both people and animals through crowded streets: Near silent footfall which has come in handy over plenty of missions: As well as prodigal fire bending abilities, having seen her melt metal with her fire._

_Aged 15 she left the army on the basis of teaching her adoptive sister, Cana, to fire bend. She has not been seen since._

I sighed and rubbed my temples. That explained why Yuri did what he did, it didn't excuse it but at least I understood, to some extent , why he had done it. She was the reason he was here. I put her file on the corner of my desk , I would read it again later, properly. I picked up Yuri's file next and I was about to start reading when a knock sounded on the door.

"Captain." It was Jee.

"What?" I snapped, my temper flaring as I dropped the file onto the table.

"The avatar has been sighted at and earth prison rig, about an hour ago." I stood up and walked to the door, pulling it open so hard that Jee flinched.

"Show me." Jee nodded and I followed him down to the helm, tempted to check on Kila. _Duties first Zuko._ Jee pointed at a spot on the map and I nodded.

"Set course, full speed." Jee nodded but didn't deliver the order. "Lieutenant, I said full speed."

"What are you going to do about the 3 that attacked Lieutenant Kila?" I ran my hand over my face as I sighed.

"They are going to be sent back to the fire nation, but until then they will be held here. Now I have to go and read through their files." I turned as Jee commenced giving my orders. I had files to read.

3 boring files and a check in on Kila later we were at the rig the avatar had been sighted on. Only to find it empty and thoroughly torn apart. I sighed and started to turn when something caught my eye. I walked over to it and smiled slightly as I picked it up. It was the water tribe girls necklace. I shoved it in my pocket and turned back to my crew who were hauling up the fire nation troops that had been sent as guards for the place.

"Time to go, if their still heading the same way they should be going north, set course for that." I cursed the lack of knowledge we had on him. How could a 12 year old be so cunning and evasive. I straightened my back as I walked back onto the ship.


	10. Healing

I woke up and screamed. My hands lit almost unconsciously as I sat bolt upright. A shadow loomed over me and I couldn't tell the difference between real and nightmare. I fired a blast at it and pushed my back up against the wall, no one was going to get me from behind. The shadow dodged the attack and grabbed my hand, pulling it closer to their face. I flinched from the contact, then relaxed. It was only Zuko... Oh cinders.

"I'm so sorry-" He held a finger to his lips and I nodded and extinguished my fire in my hand. There was a small noise then the bed I was sat on sank slightly under the extra weight. Zuko lit his hand and smiled slightly.

"Did I scare you that much?" I stuck my tongue out as I stretched, only to double over from pain, images of what had happened flooding my head as I pulled on sore muscles. I groaned as my hands flew to my sides, trying to feel what was causing the pain.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he gently placed his hand on my shoulder as I sat up again, still wincing.

"Sore, everywhere." I replied as I blew a tuft of hair out of my face.

"You took quiet a beating." His voice had an edge to it, and I saw the darkness in his eyes. "But at least the burn's going down." I raised an eyebrow.

"The burn?" I looked up at him and frowned when he didn't reply. "Zuzu, where?" He still didn't reply, and I started to figure it out. My hand reached up to touch the burnt skin around my eyes resting under the gold one where I was worse, as the other clenched into a shaky fist.

" Its on the wrong side." his voice was a venomous whisper. Not only had Yuri done this to get back at me, but Zuko as well. I struggled up and ignored the flare of pain as I stood for all of 2 seconds before Zuko grabbed me and pulled me down.

"Are you crazy? You are i-"

"Little star, burning bright, see how others gather." I stood back up, even angrier than before as the mocking song continued. "Morning star, falling fast, see how others fear her." I pulled the door open and ran down the corridor, muscles screaming at me to stop. I could hear Zuko following close behind me, which was proven when he grabbed my hand and pulled me to a stop.

"Kila! Stop." I did and almost fell to the floor from pain, adrenalin having over run it. I looked around and didn't recognise where we were, it was dark and all I could hear was a mad laugh. Zuko tensed at the laughter. Each like a knife in my skin.

"Not even the royal brat can save you now, you've fallen so far. Killing your own father and mother, and now your adoptive family. Shame on you, you should have been banished a long time-"

"Shut up." Yuri's voice stopped as I lit my hand and held it outside his cell, we were in the prison hold. He grinned and sat up so that he was level with me.

"Hello, Morning Star. Hello murderer." He knew I would snap, he knew it. I lunged forwards and grabbed the collar of his shirt and lit it. The movement set a jolt of pain through my system and my knees buckled.

"You stupid peasant, everything you do seems to add to your report. I can add striking an officer if you'd like. Then you'd get the brig." Zuko seethed, it took me a second to realise that he wasn't talking to me, as he pulled me up into a sitting position. Yuri laughed as I struggled to stand.

"I'm already going to the brig, we all know that." I growled at him as I stumbled forwards. Zuko lit his hand and pulled me down the corridor.

"1 week, Kila. Can't you go 1 week without getting injured." I would have replied but I was struggling to think. I grabbed for his shirt before I blacked out.

"Cinders." His arms caught me before I hit the ground.

I woke up feeling better than last night and in my own room. I looked around it properly and noted the small pile of clothing placed on the chair next to the desk. My clothes from yesterday. I sat up slowly, testing my muscles and finding them ok, although my mouth was dry. I got up slowly and almost put my hand in a cup of water. _Oh thank Agni._ I grabbed it and tried to drink it slowly. I put it down after I finished the drink and slowly started to get dressed into training gear. I figured some light training would do me good, and besides I was out of practise.

I ferreted in my bag for my fire and wind wheels, which were the only thing I prized highly enough to wrap up other than my lotion. They were well balanced in my hands and they had better be, they'd been made especially for me. I strapped them to my belt and made my way to the deck, where I realised that we had docked. I couldn't see Zuko around so I assumed he'd gone of in search of the avatar. I shrugged and unstrapped the wheels from my belt, ditching it at the side.

I started with a few stretches, I didn't want to pull the muscles any more than they already were. I started slowly, with the basics, then ever so slowly I built up the speed and complexity. My muscles remembered the movements, even though I hadn't practised in nearly a month. I was so into the training that I didn't hear the foot steps that should have alerted me.

"So it is true." I span around, wheels ready to attack them, before I realised who it was and lowered them and turned back around.

"Lieutenant Jee. What do you mean?" I started slowly again, this time without the wheels, just practising parrying and and blocking and attacking. He stood just out of my reach as he watched.

"Your expertise with the fire and wind wheels. Its good to see you up as well." I nodded and stopped before I turned to him. I flicked my fringe out of my eye before I spoke.

"Thank you. Where are we, why did we dock?" I asked as I picked up my wheels and strapped them to my belt. Jee smiled slightly as I stretched again.

"We're in the earth kingdom, we docked because we needed to restock our coal and supplies. But that's no what you really wanted to ask is it?" I blinked before blushing at what he was implying.

"He is just a friend. As is Iroh. And, alright, I was wondering where they were." I cast a glance out to the dock and smiled at the prospect of dry land. I may have been a marine but water still terrified me.

"I know he is just a friend, though people are starting to assume something other. But that's not the point, he's gone to get General Iroh, they should be back-" He cut himself off as a figure appeared at the edge of the woods. Zuko walked towards the ship, head down and back slumped, clearly tired. He didn't look up as he boarded the ship, until he almost walked into Jee and I. His eyes widened.

"Kila, you're up." I smiled and nodded as I stepped backwards to let him onto the ship. "And practising, good. Lieutenant Jee, uncle is busy and will join us in half an hour, or I go and get him." Jee nodded and turned to leave, Zuko's shoulders tensing as he did so. He then ran forwards and launched an aggressively hot blast of fire off the starboard side of the ship.

"What's wrong now, Zuzu?" I asked as I ran/stumbled towards him. He span to face me, gold eyes blazing.

"Don't call me that, Lieutenant." My eyes widened as I took a step back. "Sorry Kila, it just that he's so annoying."

"Iroh, he means well." I said as I stepped up behind him, dropping my belt which I had yet to put down.

"If he did he would be here and we'd be chasing the avatar." He span around fast enough his phoenix plume almost hit him in the face. I would have smirked if he wasn't so serious.

"What's he done now?" I asked as I leant against the rail, desperatly trying to ignore the terror running through me.

"He found a spring and turned it into his own personal hot spring." Then I did laugh. I noticed a small smile flicker onto his lips before it faded.

"That sounds like Iroh. Maybe you should try relaxing as well, it might help." He considered it before nodding.

"We've got half an hour, fancy sparring." I smiled before thinking properly.

"Sure, just go easy on me okay? Still wounded." Zuko started unstrapping his armour as I retied my hair, pulling my fringe out of my eyes.

"That didn't stop you last time." I grinned.


	11. Uncle Iroh

It started slow, a mix of attacking parrying and blocking. The speed increased bit by bit until they were both exhausted and panting, sloppily throwing punches at the other, well sloppily for them. Kila launched a high kick which Zuko dodged by ducking down, and then with his palm he struck her in the stomach. It wasn't as hard as it could have been but Kila stumbled backwards and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Cinders, are you alright?" Zuko asked as he scrambled up. Kila nodded her head and moved her hand from her stomach. Zuko visibly relaxed and Kila saw her moment, she jumped forwards and, using her palm, struck him underneath his ribcage. Zuko gasped as his breath escaped him, whilst Kila leant heavily against the rail her body exhausted.

"I think that's enough, and besides it's been half an hour." Zuko looked at her, saw the way she held the rail and realised how sore she was. He nodded and walked into the ship. "Can I come with you? I'm fed up of being on a ship." Zuko looked over his shoulder at her before nodding.

"I suggest you get changed into armour though, we may encounter some earth benders." She nodded and darted down he corridor to his left, down to her room, with only a slight limp. Zuko shook his head at her, and the was he followed her with his eyes. He could not be distracted by something so petty now, not when the avatar was so close.

Kila opened the door to her room and washed her face in the basin which was filled with warm water. She grabbed a clean bandage and, after taking of her top, applied it to her chest, rubbing her lotion into it as she did so. She sighed as she tied it at the back and grabbed the under tunic for her armour. It was lightweight and easily could have done with being smaller, but this was the smallest they had had, she smiled as she put it on with thoughts of getting off this ship. She sat down and tied her boots up after slipping out of her training shoes, then started strapping on her armour.

"You done?" She jumped at his voice as she opened the door and followed Zuko down the corridor after nodding in his direction. He noted that she hadn't bothered with her helmet, so her plait swung by the small of her back. He also noticed that she had left her wheels in her room, then again she probably wouldn't need them.

Another soldier, a man called Lee, met them on deck. He was also dressed in armour but he was wearing his helmet.

"Shall we?" He asked as Zuko walked pas him to the gang plank and quickly descended.

"I guess we shall." Kila replied as the man followed her.

It didn't take long for them to reach the clearing where he had been, especially riding the komodo rhinos. Kila was listening intently, trying to hear Iroh before they reached him. She couldn't hear anything.

"Captain-" He cut her a glance and she shushed herself, turning her head back to the path. When they got there she dismounted and took in her surroundings, ready for an attack. Iroh wasn't there.

"It looks like there was a landslide." Lee spoke up, Kila glanced at him then what remained of the hot spring. But it couldn't have been a landslide, it was going up.

"Landslides don't go up." Zuko gestured with his hand the direction that the earth had gone. Earth benders. "He was taken by earth benders."


	12. Exiled

**AN: Sorry for ridiculously long time. I've had exams and deadline. Ah the life of a college art student. Anyway I did it, another chapter. Enjoy**

"Do you want any help?" Kila asked as I mounted my komodo rhino. I shook my head, feeling my phoenix plume brush against the nape of my neck. "Okay, just bring him back. I don't even want to think about what they'll do to him for his war crimes." Oh yeah, his attempt at Ba Sing Se didn't exactly go down all that well with the Earth Kingdom. Oh Agni I needed to find him.

"Get back safe." I said with a nod as I turned and started down the trail created by their ostrich horses.

It didn't take too long to be far away from the place where I'd last seen uncle. It was a small, barely trodden path that I was following when I heard the sky bison go over. I cursed. I had to save Uncle, but without the avatar I couldn't go home.

I watched as it flew away, turning my head and glaring at the trail that lead to uncle. Sorry father, but uncle matters more right now. It was a long, quiet ride. I missed the amiable talk between Kila and I. I missed the way she always knew what was going on inside my head before I even spoke a word.

I shook my head and turned it to the task at hand. Focus Zuko.

"He's too dangerous, we'll have to disarm him." My eyes widened as I listened in to their conversation. They were talking about uncle. I dismounted as fast as I could and, just in time, kicked the boulder out of the way, startling the soldiers. With a strong kick I broke the chain cuffing my uncles wrists together and then we were back to back.

"You came back for me."

"Couldn't exactly leave without you. I can't deal with Kila on my own." I could practically hear the smirk that was undoubtedly spreading across his face.

"You're outnumbered." One of the earth benders said. He seemed to be their leader.

"You're right, you are." The fight was fast and I think I almost got hit twice, I would've been badly injured if not dead, if it weren't for uncle. For once I was glad that he was teaching me. It was after we dispatched the last one that I realised that Uncle was basically wearing nothing. I flinched but gestured for him to get on the komodo rhino. We had a town to visit, I knew there was one nearby, that's where the avatar had to have come from.

With uncle behind me a small part of me felt safe, the other part of me -the part of me that had been scarred- knew that I could take care of myself and that I didn't need uncle. Even though, I couldn't help but relax knowing that he had my back.

It didn't take long to get to the town, it was wrecked, people milling around picking up small things here and there. I sighted the nicest looking house and ,assuming it was the leader of the towns house, went over and knocked on the door.

"I see you've been having a little spirit trouble lately. Where's the avatar?" I asked as I leant against the door frame, my hand firmly on the door. The man stuttered and went for the door, then uncle stepped in and, even in just a loincloth, glared at the man. He poured a little of the dragon of the west into that glare as well.

"They said they were going to a temple in the fire nation." He stammered as he backed up and uncle stepped forwards.

"We'll need some clothes for this journey. Perhaps you could give us some." there was no question mark on the end of the sentence, it was the dragon of the west speaking. The man nodded then darted inside and grabbed a small pile of clothes, which he handed to uncle. As he got dressed I was already making plans as to how we were going to get the avatar this time.

It was a short ride back to the ship. It was quiet as well, until we went through the ugly scar that had clearly been caused by fire nation soldiers. I winced and pulled my gaze from the scar, head down on the path.

As we entered the clearing I looked up at the ship, a silhouette pacing backwards and forwards, whilst another stood to the side. It was a few seconds before I realised who they were, and I only did so because the komodo rhino stepped on a branch. The pacing figure stopped and turned, running towards the port side railing.

"What in Agni's name took you so long?!" she half shouted half yelled as her hair flew over her shoulders.

"Earth benders." I replied as we started up the ramp. The beast tamer took the komodo rhino from me and I dismounted and helped uncle do so as well. He smiled and got down on his own as a familiar footfall filled the room.

"It's good to see you Iroh, especially in one piece." Kila stepped between me and uncle and wrapped him in a hug. He laughed, the deep rumble lifting my heart unintentionally, and I smiled.

"Welcome back captain, general." Jee nodded towards us and my smile vanished, replaced by a frown.

"We're to set course west north west, for crescent island." Kila abruptly let go of Iroh and turned to face me. Jee just nodded and left the room, heading towards the helm to give my orders.

"What are you doing? You can't be serious! You were banished on terms you haven't met yet! You can't go home, neither of us can, not yet anyway." Kila spoke up and I flinched.

"Were chasing the avatar, he's headed to the fire nation. Father will understand, we're chasing him after all." I stated as I started down the corridor, following Jee, to the helm. Kila's footsteps were faster than I realised and she grabbed my shoulder and span me around.

"You're not the only one exiled, don't forget that." Her lips barely moved as she spoke. My brow furrowed. "After I killed my father I was exiled, that's why I never saw you again. I would have been thrown in prison if it weren't for the promise I showed. That and my family's high standing." I grabbed her wrist and pulled it off my shoulder.

"Well then you don't have to come with me." I span around and started towards the helm again. She waited, it was almost outside even my hearing range I'll give her that, before she spoke.

"If only I could let you screw up your chance at redemption." I tried to ignore it and continue on to the helm, but her words span in my head.

A minute or so later Kila's footfall filled my ears. I turned to face her and instantly noticed that she had ditched her armour in favour of a lighter robe. Her training gear to be precise.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." She moved so that she was stood next to me, and placed her hands on the rail. I glanced furtively at her profile, taking in her features. They had changed in the years I hadn't seen her, I guess that was to be expected really, but it still shocked me that it had been long enough for such a vast change to have occurred. I smiled and shook my head, turning around so that we were facing the same way. "How long until we get there?" I glanced at her.

" It shouldn't be too long, it would be even sooner if we went faster." I aimed the last bit at Jee who took the hint and gave the order. The helm shuddered as the speed went up. Kila's eyes widened and her Adam's apple bobbed as she swallowed. She suddenly turned to face me and I tore my eyes from her, averting my gaze.

"We should go above deck, see if we can spot them." I looked up from the floor and saw her standing in front of me, her hair- which had been pulled into a topknot- framing her face which was filled with barely concealed fear. I nodded and pushed my self off the railing.

The sky was clear, almost purple, as we approached the border. At some point uncle had come up as well, having gotten changed into his normal attire.

"There" I looked up and followed Kila's hand, noticing the sky bison. I ran to the side and activated the trebuchet, ready to attack them.

"We've got company." the voice belonged to the water tribe boy, it was just within my hearing range. Kila heard it as well, though judging from the way her eyebrows were scrunched together it was just out of her range, she'd probably only just heard the voice not the words. I lit the cannon ball and set it flying, much to uncles distaste. The avatar steered the bison out of the way and I cursed as my eye was drawn to the blockade we were fast approaching.

"If you turn back now we will still be in earth kingdom waters. We'll"  
"Sorry uncle but I cant pass this up." I turned to look at him, my eyes glancing over Kila who nodded knowingly. _I can't let you screw up your chance at redemption_ the words span in my head as another fireball was readied.

"Captain, the engines going to explode!" a panicked man from the engine crew ran up towards me. Kila pushed herself off of the railing and walked towards the man.

"Is there any fire has it exploded yet?" Kila asked. I glanced over my shoulder at them as we fast approached the blockade. The man shook his head, Kila's muscles relaxed slightly as the man spoke.

"Not yet Lieutenant, But it will soon if we continue at this speed, captain." I ignored them as I realised that the avatar had succeeded in running the blockade. _Damn._

_"_Zuko, they'll ram us. Their Zhao's ships."

"No they won't, full speed." I heard the engine man gasp, but he didn't complain. Then his footsteps retreated as he went back to the engine. The deck shuddered and I glanced over my shoulder, a plume of smoke erupting from th engine. Kila cast a glance at me, fear in her mismatched eyes, as we levelled with Zhao's lead ship. I glared at him, daring him to ram my ship, but he didn't. We made it through, now all I needed was to catch the avatar. And stop Zhao from catching us.

I had a plan.


	13. Avatar Aang

Zuko's plan as it seemed, was using the smoke from the broken ship to disguise the noise as the steamer was lowered into the water. It was a smart idea, I had to give him that.

"Kila, you're with me." I nodded as I jumped down into the steamer besides him, landing slightly over on one side. I stumbled slightly and quickly grabbed the wall to stop me from falling farther. Zuko cast a glance at me but didn't say anything, only starting flipping switches and pulling levers. The ship could be manned by as few as 2 people, though it was preferred that more did it. I got up and took the wheel, knowing that I had a better sense of direction than Zuko, and steered us towards crescent island.

"Are you alright with this?" He asked, my eyebrow raised unconsciously as I glanced over my shoulder a him. Then I twigged.

"Of course I am. Zuko, look, I am fine with this. I even let you do this." He took this in for a second before nodding. I turned back to the wheel and looked out of the small window.

"There." His hand appeared over my shoulder and I started as I followed his finger out of the window. Crescent island.

"I'll dock." I steered us towards a small off shot of land and jumped out of the steamer. Zuko wasn't that far behind me and I tied our ship onto a rock so as to stop it from floating away.

A loud explosion sounded from the temple as we entered it. Zuko and I glanced at each other and ran up to the top, taking the flight of stairs 2 at a time. Zuko jumped out of the top before me and was met by the disbelieving faces of 4 fire sages.

"Where is he? Where is the avatar." Zuko strode towards the sages who gestured towards the door. The five funnels were singed I noticed, as a shadow moved underneath the door. "He's inside, well, help me open the doors." A small noise sounded to my right and I turned towards it. A flash of brown hair caught my eye as Zuko and the fire sages opened the door. I walked towards the sound as the water tribe siblings jumped out and yelled.

"Now Aang" The girl, a water bender as it turns out, turned on me and attacked me with the water from a bag she had on her hip. I winced and jumped backwards, flipping in mid air as my gymnastics took over.

"Zuko!" My call came too late as the young avatar dived into the room as the doors slammed shut. I ran towards Zuko and pulled short when I heard a voice.

"Well isn't this grand, two birds with one stone." Zuko turned to face Zhao, gesturing subtly for me to vanish. I did and watched as his men captured Zuko and the water tribe siblings and tied them on opposite pillars.

His men formed a semi circle around the doors and I waited for them to stand still, to stop looking for me. It took longer than I had hoped. But it did happen. I sprang forwards and started on the chains that held Zuko in place. A small, white hot flame appeared above my 2 straightened fingers as I held them against the chains, melting them slowly. It took longer than I wanted it to, but I was glad for the stamina I had having been a prodigy as a child I could hold a flame for a long time.

A white steam hissed through the doors as I finished on the chains that held my childhood friend to the pillar and moved on to the ones holding the water tribe siblings. Zuko either didn't notice or chose not to say anything as he bolted partway down the stairs, he stopped when he realised that I wasn't following.

"What are you doing?" The girl hissed as her brother starred at me dumbfounded. I ignored them as I continued with the chains.

"There you are Morning star." My whole body tensed as I sensed a fire ball get sent my way. I turned and was about to jump away, about to dodge the attack, before I realised what would happen if I did. The 2 water tribe siblings would get burnt. Instead I span around and dispersed the flame with my chi, just as the doors opened. A wave of heat erupted from it as avatar Roku walked through the doors. I took this as my leave and ran down the stairs, almost running into Zuko as I hurtled down them too fast. He caught me and we started running together, he was still holding my hand though I don't think he realised this.

"What were you thinking?" He asked, breathless as we ran away from the explosions that were fast following us.

"I was thinking that I didn't want to have the death of that avatar's friends on my conscience as well as my dad's." I retorted. He looked as though he had been about to ask another question but he stopped himself. He let go of my hand and pulled the door to the steamer open, as I grabbed the rope I'd barely tied onto the rock and jumped down into the boat. I grinned at him as I panted to catch my breath, a smile spread across his face.

"At least we know his name now." Zuko stated as I stood up and started flicking switches and levers again. I started to laugh, from relief of being alive and going back home without getting thrown in prison, and Zuko cast a glance at me before a small laugh escaped him.

It was a fairly short journey to the ship, which Iroh and Jee had docked nearby. We were both still laughing at the sheer joy of being alive and free. Iroh raised an eyebrow at us and we fast sobered up.

"Tell me that you at least know where he's going." I snorted then covered my mouth as I started down the hall to my room.

"We know his name, he's called Aang. And that one of his companions can water bend. Though she'd not very good at it." I stretched as I opened the door to my room.

"Oh Agni, we know nothing." I laughed as I closed the door and fell onto my bed.

**AN: Sorry for spelling mistakes and all that jazz. Also for possible ooc-ness. Things start to change from here and the POV for the 3rd person chapters may change to a 1st person from a Gaang member. If it does I'll put it at the top.**

**Feel free to review, else I feel like im bothering you all with piles of unwanted crap.**


	14. Tears

Kila smiled as she watched Jee and Zuko spar. She had wanted to join but they had declined. She couldn't blame them, they would have beaten her easily, she was a different type of strong. The pair suddenly staggered as the course was diverted. Kila stood up as Zuko stormed past her going up to the helm. She sighed as Jee offered her a hand up the ladder, her leg was playing up, and followed her childhood friend to watch him blow up at Iroh.

"I have lost my white lotus tile." Kila could feel the heat rolling off of Zuko from where she stood.

"So you changed the course to – what- look for another one." There was steam coming out of his nose and mouth. Kila stepped forwards and placed a hand on his shoulder but it had little to no affect. His muscles were tense underneath her hand as he turned and whipped around on her, grabbing her hand and pulling it off his shoulder, not letting go until they were out of the room and halfway down the stairs towards his room.

"What does he think he's doing." He let go of her hand and leant against the wall, looking for all the world that he wanted to cry or hit something. This wasn't anger about the course being changed, this was anger about being gone behind and undermined. This was about having all hope ripped from him. She stepped forwards and the 'captain' persona crumpled as she wrapped her arms around him. He didn't even wait for her permission to hug her back, his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer as he buried his face in her hair. He started crying, fat tear drop falling onto her shoulder. It was times like this that she remembered that he was 16 years old, times like this that she remembered that he was human too. His hands moved up to tangle in her hair as he cried on her shoulder. Her childhood friend was still in there, she had known it from the beginning. She pulled back and he looked at her, his gold eyes watery a tear falling down his scarred cheek, as she lead him to his room.

"Lets get you cleaned up." She didn't say anything about his moment of weakness. She didn't make him feel like he had overreacted. She just sat him down on his bed and went over to the basin and grabbed a flannel. She walked back towards him, kneeling in front of him so that they were more or less level, and started to wipe his face with it. Wiping away the tears. Gently she dabbed at the scar underneath his left eye, and he closed his eye to let her. She would have been shocked but she hadn't left him with much choice. She got up and turned back towards the basin, but Zuko grabbed her hand before she started walking away.

"Thank you." His voice was still cracking from the crying he'd done. She turned and smiled at him before he let her go. She rinsed out the flannel and grabbed a hair brush. "What are you doing?" She smiled as she walked back over to him, getting up onto the bed and kneeling behind him. He felt her attempt to undo the tie keeping his hair up, then felt it fall down to the nape of his neck.

"Making you feel better." She started brushing his hair, he had to suppress a moan as she ran the brush down the length of his hair. She laughed and it was only then that he realised she had heard him. He blushed as she leant against him, wrapping her arms loosely around him, laughing. "Like that did you?" He looked at the basin, waiting for the blush to subside, before speaking.

"It felt nice, sorry." She leant her head against him then moved off of him and continued with his hair, tying it back up. "I've missed this." She got up as he turned around and grabbed the brush from her hands. She looked up at him for a second before he gestured for her to spin around.

"Do we have time for this?" She asked, leaning against his chest as he brushed the full length of her hair. "I mean you need to get dressed and I need to pack for Cana and myself." His hand stilled and he leant forward.

"What do you mean you need to pack?" He put the brush down and she turned around to face him, not bothering to shuffle back when she realised how close they were.

"Were docking. I, you, said that we would be leaving the first time we docked for anything other than necessities. A white lotus tile is not a necessity." She rested her forehead against his as he made a small oh noise. "Come on, you need to get changed anyway." She stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him up with her. Kila reached for a tunic top, much like the one she was wearing- which was her armours under tunic, and threw it at him. He caught it.

"Now do you need help getting dressed and doing your armour or can I go and pack?" She smiled as she started to leave.

"Kila... I could use some help with the armour." She turned around to face him and smiled slightly. She stepped towards him and quickly tied his tunic closed around him. She then grabbed his breastplate from where it rested and strapped it onto him, as tight as it could go. It was necessary for armour to be tight, else it would be easier to find a kink in the armour, a weak spot. This was hard to do on your own, Kila had a feeling Iroh would normally do this but they clearly weren't on talking terms. She smiled as he rolled his shoulder as she tightened the other strap.

"Nephew. I am sorry, I didn't think-" Kila span around and walked towards the door.

"Should I let him in?" She glanced over her shoulder at him as Iroh's voice sounded again.

"I know Kila's with you Zuko. I know she has to leave as well. I brought Cana." Kila opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. Kila cast a glance over her shoulder before grabbing Cana's hand and leading her down the hall to their rooms.

Kila grabbed a bag and started packing her things whilst Cana sat down on her bed, watching her with empty eyes. She had acquired a few things, both of them had, though it wasn't enough to quiet fill the bag so she placed her armour inside, glad that it was a light form of armour. She then got up from the floor and went over to Cana, grabbing her hand and leading her to her room so that she could pack her things. That didn't take long either. Cana had even fewer things than she did, and that was saying something.

The engine shuddered to a stop as Cana and Kila looked up. They were there.

"We'll leave our bags and once we've scoped the place out then well go. Okay?" Kila asked her sister as she stood up and pulled Cana with her. "Do you want to come or are you going to stay here and practise?" Cana reached a hand up to her forehead and swiped away a strand of hair she could feel on her face.

"I'll come with, but you don't have to guard me. I can still hear remember, besides I'll likely be staying with Iroh." Kila smiled and started out of the room, Cana following closely behind her.


	15. Broken

Kila smiled at me as she walked down the gangplank. I noticed that she'd redone her hair, it was now in a side braid. I almost smiled back but the fact that this was our last day together pulled my lips down. Cana was next to her and I cringed at the site of the mess of scar tissue covering her face. When they reached the bottom Kila pulled me off to a side.

"Don't look like that Zuzu, we'll see each other again." She smiled, though it seemed a sad smile, as she reached around her neck and pulled a necklace out from below her neckline. It was a simple design at first glance, though when she handed it to me I realised that it was gold.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I closed my hand around the pendant. It was still warm from her body heat. She smiled as she readjusted her tunic top.

"It was my sisters. I'm giving it to you until we meet again. It will happen, when this is all over." I flinched, she was giving me her dead sisters necklace. The only thing she had that connected her to her sibling by blood. " I don't need it anymore. She's in here." She gestured at her heart. " Though you clearly do, now come on. Smile." I gave her a ghost of a smile and I noticed hers falter. She wasn't happy about this either, we had only just got used to each other again. I didn't want to wait 5 years like last time.

"Come on, I'll get you something to replace it." I offered. It was the least I could do, and besides that way we would both have something to remind us of the other. Her mismatched eyes widened at the offer.

"No! I'm fine, honest Zuzu. We can keep in contact though. Don't forget I have my bat owl. She'll respond to my whistle, she shouldn't be that far." She then whistled as loud as she could and I flinched at the high pitched noise. I could vaguely hear an answering scree from the bat owl in question.

We started walking around the small market like stalls as I wondered how many soldiers I had let uncle have and how much he would buy this time. I was brought out of my thought by my knee buckling and the sound of a small giggle as Kila ran over to another stall. I glared at her back before shaking my head and smiling. She knew I was burying myself in self loathing, she was trying to cheer me up.

"She means well, doesn't she?" I looked up at the shop keeper who was being far to nosey for my liking. Then I processed what they were saying and a small smile ghosted my lips.

"Yeah, she knows me well enough to know when I need it." I shook my head again and walked on, having lost interest in the store. I walked over to Kila and laughed when her bat owl spotted me and screeched right in her ear out of shock. She tried to lean away from the noise only to realise that it was on her shoulder. She frowned and hit the bird gently to get it off of her shoulder as she turned to face me.

"Not nice." She pulled a pouting face and I shrugged.

"I forgot about the bird." She laughed and held a hand to her ear. The bird flew over and landed on my head, pecking at my hair. "Shall we go and see if uncle has found a replacement tile?" She nodded and tilted her head, a gesture for her bird to get off me. I was glad for it for I feared that it would pull my hair out. Neither of us had bought anything, so we were both glad and appalled by the amount of hand bearers Uncle was using to carry his things.

"Please tell me you at least found a lotus tile." Kila said as she stopped besides me. Uncle smiled guiltily as a man carrying a tsungi horn walked past.

"You bought a tsungi horn?" I was beyond giving up when it came to uncle. I sighed as he walked over to another stall, still searching for his flaming lotus tile.

"There is one more place to look." Uncle was wondering towards possibly the shiftiest looking stall in the whole of merchants port. I sighed and followed after him. Kila was a few steps behind me having heard a quick exchange between her and Cana, the result of which was Cana going back to the ship with uncles things presumably to get her own things.

"Why does he have to look in the shiftiest place possible?" Kila asked as she caught up with me. She was smiling though so she meant no harm by the comment.

"I was asking myself the same thing." I replied as we followed him up the gangplank to the ship. He was instantly distracted by a small monkey statue with rubies for eyes. I ignored him and walked past, looking at the shelves upon shelves of things, though Kila stopped and laughed. I assumed that uncle was mimicking the monkeys face, and I was about to comment on it when I heard half of a conversation.

"We lost the water tribe girl and her monk friend." Kila's laughter abruptly stopped as she caught the conversation.

"This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?" I asked as Kila walked up behind me.

"Yes." They were both looking at me now. I saw Kila glance at me in my peripheral vision.

"I'll help you get your scroll back." I smiled, it was small but it was a chance. Kila was also smiling, though it was somewhat weary.

"What type of scroll?" Kila asked as she stepped forwards. The men glanced her up and down and I felt her tense from where I was. They took there own sweet time looking, noticing the way her body curved and dipped, the way her muscles tensed as she reached for a weapon that wasn't there-_ Cinders. Pull your self together Zuko._

"A precious one." She growled and I assumed that that was not the answer she wanted. Steam coiled from her fists as she stepped further forwards. " A water bending scroll."

"They're trying to teach him." She turned to face me then ran out of the ship. "We'll help."she said as I caught up with her, knowing that her voice was loud enough for the pirates to hear. I reached for her and she span around laughing, running backwards.

"What do you mean, their teaching him?" I gasped as she almost ran into someone, barely avoiding them. She smiled.

"The girl is trying to teach him. She's an amateur herself but she's gonna try. I know where there going, eventually." Uncle caught up with us as we boarded the ship. I noticed that one of the people from the ship, the captain, had followed us and was standing outside our ship.

"There is no way that'll fit inland." I heard him say, I would have said otherwise but chances were that it wouldn't. It may have been small by the fire nation fleet, but it was still to big to go down small rivers.

"Lower the steamer, as many men as can, come with me. We have an avatar to catch." Kila glanced at me as she ran down towards her room, presumably to get her things and Cana. They would have to come with us, this was to be their last mission.

They were the last ones on the steamer as it was about to be lowered into the water. Kila threw her bag into a corner of the control room and walked over to me.

"We can't let them find out that he's the avatar. There's noway they would trade with you if they did. I don't even want to think about what would happen if they got their hands on the girl." Her eyes blurred as her fist started to steam.

"I won't let that happen Kila." I gently touched her shoulder and she jumped, her hand clasping my wrist and twisting it painfully whilst her other fist connected with my stomach. She gasped and let go, falling to her knees as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry.-" I cut her off and glanced up at Cana who was stood behind her staring blankly not sure how to help.

"I won't let that happen." She lifted her head from her hands and nodded, though a tear fell down her cheek.

**AN: Sorry it's been so long. I kinda just got stuck on this chapter, unsure how to write it. After the next chapter there will likely be a time skip. Again, I'm sorry for such a long wait. Enjoy.**


	16. Good Byes and New Friends

I felt bad for the way I had reacted. I'd gone blank, and the other me the one who had been raped ( there I said it) acted instead. When we docked I glanced over at him to see if he was okay, he was rubbing his wrist.

"Sorry." I dumped my bag on the floor and turned to help Cana out of the ship.

"It's fine, I've had worse." I know he had I just felt bad. He walked over to the water tribe girl ,that had been tied to a tree to stop her bending, and started talking to her after angrily commanding his troops to search the woods for the avatar.

It wasn't even a minute before Zuko gave up trying to talk to her and walked over to me and asked me if I could talk to her.

"Why would she want to talk to me?" I asked as I got up from sitting next to Cana.

"Your a girl -"

"Well noticed." I said sarcastically.

"I mean that you may be able to get her to talk as you have something in common already." I sighed and walked towards the girl. She couldn't have been more than 14 but I had felt the other end of her water bending and it had left a nasty bruise.

"I'm not telling you where they are." I sighed and glanced over my shoulder at Zuko, was he really making me do this? He didn't notice, he was too busy talking to Cana.

"I know, and if were going to be honest, I didn't expect you to."

"You didn't?" Her braid fell over her shoulder as she leant forward.

"No. Why should you? And besides were going to find them anyway. Its the middle of the night, so they're likely to be asleep so there not going to put up much of a fight." She made a small oh noise as she realised the truth. Then she looked up at me, steel in her ocean blue eyes.

"Why did you try to free us? At the temple." Should I tell her? What the hell, why not?

"I know where you meant. I freed you because I don't want any of you dead. That reason enough?" My voice was too loud.

"Kila!" Zuko snapped. I bit my lip as I turned to face him.

"Sorry." He glared as I turned around to face the girl.

"Is that your name then? Kila?" I nodded as a small smile flickered across her cheeks. "My name is Katara. I'm sorry about what happened at the temple, if I had known you were helping I wouldn't have hurt you." I waved it off as I knew Zuko was listening in now, I couldn't hear him talking to Cana any more.

"It's fine. You didn't know. What did Zuko try to bribe you with?" She tensed slightly before sighing and shaking her head.

"My mothers necklace."

"It's precious to you isn't it? What happened to her?" Her head shot up and she looked me dead in the eyes.

"How did you know? That something happened to her?" I gave her a sad smile.

"The face you pulled, that sad smile and shake of your head. I see that every time I look in the mirror." Another oh noise.

"She was killed, by the fire nation." Her expression became more guarded and a fire burned in her eyes as she looked back up at me.

"Not everyone in the fire nation is bad, there are some that are and unfortunately their in power. But their not all bad." A shiver went up my spine as a familiar footfall filled my ears and I span around in time to come face to face with a peeved fire prince.

"I thought I told you to get her to talk." Steam practically curled from him.

"If you'd utilised your ridiculously sharp hearing earlier you'd have heard me say that I wasn't even going to try to get her to talk." He practically growled and I took a step towards him, pushing on his armour so that I could get past.

"Your sister says her eyes are stinging, give her some of the ointment." I glared at the way he ordered me to do it. Sure I was a member of his troop but I was also his only friend.

"Her names Katara, treat her like a human not the pigs you watch over on your ship." I couldn't help it, it just came out. I had had enough of it. His eyes flashed as he span around. He looked as though he wanted to hit me and, unintentionally, I flinched. His eyes widened as he realised what he was about to do.

"We've got them." Zuko turned and lowered his hand as the pirates came into view. I shake my head to rid it of the panic that had taken over and took the scroll from Zuko.

"Give him to us and you can have your scroll." Zuko said as he stepped forwards, gesturing towards me as he spoke.

"Give us the scroll first." Zuko tensed as he spoke through gritted teeth.

"You'll get the scroll if you give us them."

"Are you really going to trade the avatar for a piece of parchment?" Zuko takes the scroll from me and light a small fire under it.

"Give him to us or the scroll burns." I walk up to Katara, sensing a fight and not wanting her to get burned, go to untie her. Only to realise that a lemur has already done the job.

"Why would he want a scroll? Sell us on the black market and were worth an awful lot more than the 5 gold coins you wanted to sell that for. Or you could give him to the fire lord and get a reward worthy of a prince."

"Sokka." The young avatar didn't seem all that sure in his friend. The captain smirked and started to walk away.

"Keep the scroll." _Oh dear._ I reached for my wheels and followed Zuko into the fight he was about to start, knowing full well that they intended to use it as a distraction.

It wasn't long before I practically fell onto the water tribe boy, Sokka, who was crawling on the floor trying to undo the ties on his wrists. I reached inside my trouser pocket, which wasn't really a pocket, and pulled out my short knife. I threw it between his wrists, cutting the bonds. He looked up at me shocked for a moment before he recognised me.

"Go." It was amazing he heard me over the fight but he nodded and started in a run out of the battle. Sensing a group of pirates around me I launched a roundhouse kick and made sure to burn them, effectively covering Sokka's tracks.

Then, just as quickly as it had started, it was over. I heard Zuko laugh and I turned to see at what, and noticed the pirates whip heading towards the waterfall. Avatar and co on board. I smiled then turned back.

"Um Zuko." I pointed as the steamer went past and crashed into the pirates ship. Zuko's smile fast disappeared, replaced with the ever present frown. The avatars sky bison appeared and the group jumped onto it as the ship fell to the bottom of the waterfall, closely followed by the steamer that the pirates had accosted.

I walked towards Zuko as Iroh spoke.

"You'll never believe this nephew, I just found my white lotus tile. It was up my sleeve all the time." I couldn't blame Zuko for grabbing the tile and throwing it down the water fall to join the ships. All Iroh did was sigh. I smiled as I walked over to my bag and helped Cana off her seat. I turned back to Zuko and Iroh with a wan smile.

"We'll be going then, I'll contact you soon." I said as I walked towards Iroh and gave him a hug. He hugged me back .

"Stay safe." I smiled.

"I'll try." I turned to Zuko as Iroh hugged Cana, a cheeky grin on the old man's cheeks. I smiled at Zuko and hugged him. He went stiff at my touch for a second before returning the gesture.

"Sorry for earlier."

"It's alright. Hey, look out for my bat owl yeah, she'll find you where ever you are." He smiled slightly as I turned around and let Cana hug Zuko who had always been like an older brother to her after playing with him for many years in the palace gardens. "Oh, also, word of the avatar must have spread to the fire nation by now. Watch out for Azula, she won't stand by and watch for long." He nodded and I grabbed Cana's hand, walking towards the small town to a new life.


	17. Friend or Foe

**AN: Sorry for all the mistakes in the last one. This chapter is from Katara's POV, I hope I've done her justice. Anyway I'm technically on study leave so I may update again soon. Enjoy :)**

**Katara**

I glanced over my shoulder as Appa took us away from the pirates and the fire nation, Zuko I think the girl had called him. The girl was different from the others, she hadn't been wearing armour for a start. Also, if what Sokka said was true, she had chosen to save him when she could have easily hurt if not killed him. Though I doubted she would, I doubted she had ever hurt anyone if the way she spoke to me was anything to assume by.

She didn't look that old either, maybe the same age as Sokka, perhaps older slightly. Old enough to have an injury that had affected the way she walked. I'd noticed it when she was walking towards Zuko, the slight limp. It was clearly an old wound, she didn't seem to have felt much pain if any from it, and she was clearly used to it.

"You're still thinking about her aren't you?" I nodded and looked at my brother who was also looking at the small river we had taken off from. I could no longer see the girl or her sister, Cana I think Zuko had called her, the girl with the fresh scar over her eyes. Aang looked at us from Appa's head and frowned.

"Who? I'm confused who are we talking about?" He air bent himself standing and walked over to us, sitting down in the saddle.

"The fire bender girl. The one with the plait." Sokka supplied.

"We don't know she's a fire bender. She could just be a non bender, like you." he shook his head.

"I saw her fire bend, I think she was waiting for us to leave before she did. I don't think she wanted to hurt us. Or maybe it was coincidence." Aang shook his head this time.

"I don't think so, wasn't she also there when we were at the temple? She could have easily hurt you guys there, if what you said is true which it most likely is, but she didn't. You also said that she took a blow instead of dodged it, because you might have gotten hurt. She reminds me of Kuzon, she's nice." I think Sokka had gotten lost somewhere in there.

"Maybe she wants us to know that we can trust her. She was so different from the others, age wise and in about every other way." I crossed my legs and looked at Aang. He nodded.

"She was on Kyoshi. Even then she seemed different, a good different though."

"She had old eyes." Both Aang and I looked at Sokka like he was mad, which he probably was. Old eyes? "She looked like she had seen things no one should see." I twigged.

"She's been hurt before." I gasped,_of course that explains it. _"The way she carried herself suggests a previous wound, didn't you say something about a scar Sokka?" He nodded.

"On her foot, why?" They were both looking at me now.

"She been hurt, I think both physically and mentally."

"How, mentally I mean?" Aang inquired.

"You guys weren't there yet, but Zuko went to hit her." Sokka's eyes widened as did Aang's. "He didn't actually, but she flinched. Not the type of I'm going to move flinch, more of a bracing flinch. She's been hit before." I pitied her, with her old, mismatched eyes, and her scar. I knew that the others did as well. It was written on their faces.

"What was her name?" Aang asked, I turned to face him and thought. She had told me.

"Kila I think." Aang's eyes widened. "Why? Aang?"

"Kuzon had a sister called Kila, maybe their related. They were fire nation nobility, I think Kuzon said. Did she seem noble?" He turned to face me and I thought back. She had walked with grace, but anyone could achieve that. She did hold herself differently though, and she hadn't had a second thought about speaking back to Zuko who was clearly the captain of the ship and her superior. I nodded slightly.

"She walked differently, like she had a purpose."

"Typical fire bender, her purpose was to take over the earth kingdom." I glared at my brother.

"We've already discussed this." Sokka closed his mouth as Aang continued.

"She's also clearly had some martial arts training as well as, from what I saw in the fight, she knew how to handle herself and the wheels she was using. That's an expensive thing, especially to teach to a girl. No offence." I waved it off.

"Maybe were over thinking this. Maybe she just wants to help us."

"I doubt it, maybe she couldn't stand another death on her conscience."

"Sokka!" He shrugged his shoulders and looked over the side of the saddle. The river was nowhere to be seen.

"Guys, where's Momo?" Aang asked as he looked around the saddle and air around us. The lemur was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe we should land." I suggested. Aang nodded and turned to Appa.

"You heard that didn't you Appa, take us down."We slowly started to descend into the forest, thoughts of the fire nation girl still in our minds.


	18. Letters

The first letter came at midnight. I was wondering the spa when I heard the screech of her bat owl. I whistled and it landed on my arm, the weight making my arm sink slightly. I smiled slightly as it walked up to my shoulder and nuzzled my cheek. I was amazed she had found me, I was no longer on the ship and no longer with the crew.

I walked back to my room and offered her some food, which she happily ate. I wondered how long she'd been flying. I took the scroll from her back and noted the gold ribbon. It didn't really surprise me that she hadn't used black, that would have been far to obvious. Gold was a neutral colour. She had sealed it with her family crest, a phoenix about to take off, I smiled at the nostalgia.

_Dear Zuzu_

_I hope you're alright, it took longer than I had expected to get set up at Merchants port. Cana and I had to buy some new clothes, because there was no way we would ever properly fit in in our fire nation clothes. Our career, an old lady called_ _Li Xiu Ying, has been very kind to us. She even found us a place to practise fire bending. She knows who we are, she doesn't seem all that phased about us both being fire benders. She's even helped me teach Cana once or twice._

_I heard about a break in ( break out?) the Pohuai strong hold. I also heard that it was holding the Avatar at the time. I've also heard rumours about a blue spirit breaking him out. Zuko, I know that was you. I've seen that mask, you've got wanted poser out for both you and the blue spirit. You're wanted twice over. I'm not sure whether to congratulate you or berate you, either way you managed to annoy Zhao. So congratulations._

_I don't know when this will reach you, but I hope it won't be too long. How are you? How's Iroh? Is he still playing Pai Sho and did he find a new tile eventually? I hope you're alright. Write back soon Okay?_

_Kila_

I smiled, so she knew that I was the Blue spirit. If she wrote the letter not long after I broke the avatar out of Pohuai then the letter took a month to get to me. But then again she did have to find me first, it should take less time to get back to Kila. I sat down and took out a piece of parchment and ink and started to write.

_Dear Kila_

_I got your letter. It was about a month behind behind. Uncle and I are fine, for now. Yes he still plays Pai Sho, but not as much as he did when we were on the ship._

_We're no longer with the crew, Zhao took them all and tried to take siege of the north. You were right about that, they were seeking a water bending master, and the girl has mastered it quickly. When we were in the north we fought, I almost caught the avatar, but the girl beat me. It was a full moon, I should have known better than to challenge her. I was so close._

_Uncle and I drifted for a while, on a small raft, and we ended up at the spa on the line. We both needed some time to relax, but not with the avatar already mastering his second element._

_You were right, when you said that word had spread. Azula found us last night, she says that father regrets sending us away. She is going to take us back home. I can't believe it, he wants me back. Uncle seems to think that its too good to be true, he says that the shock caused by being blown up has messed with my ability to think. Has it? I don't know, I just want to go home._

_How's Cana's teaching going? Is she alright?_

_Zuko._

I tucked the scroll into the small harness on the bat owls back and, giving it a final piece of food, sent it back to Kila.


	19. Of Idiots and Training

"Feng." I whistled and my bat owl spiralled down and landed on my out stretched arm. Zuko had gotten the letter. "Lets stop for now." I suggested as Cana flopped to the floor and laid down, her muscles shaking. We'd been practising since dawn and had only had one break at noon for something to eat.

I smiled as I sat down and opened the letter, Feng still sat on my shoulder. I opened the letter and smiled at the familiar scrawl of Zuko's hand writing. As I read the letter Feng climbed into my lap, I petter her aimlessly as I furrowed my eyebrows. Azula had found him. I stopped stroking Feng and looked down at the letter in shock.

"What." Had he even meant to write that, and leave it. He'd gotten blown up, and had said nothing about it. Just a single line!? I shook my head at the letter and rolled it up, tucking it into my waist band as I walked towards Cana whose head turned at the sound of my foot steps.

Her hearing had improved over the weeks and she found it easier to fire bend now. I grabbed her hands and pulled her into a standing position, her black braids falling over her sunburnt shoulders.

"Lets call it a day, Cana." She nodded and grinned as she flicked a sweat soaked piece of hair out of her eyes. She may not see out of them anymore but it still bugged her. I started to walk to the small house that we called home now as Cana stretched her sore muscles. Feng chirped in my ear as I entered our house and grabbed some of the left over meat from last nights meal. Li Xiu Ying looked over at me and smiled.

"Are you done training?" She asked as Cana walked in and reached for a damp towel, wiping it over her face and leaving it on her burnt shoulders.

"Yes Nai nai, Feng came back with a letter from Zuko. I'm going to get changed and then I'll write a reply." Cana turned to face me at the mention of Zuko.

"How is he?" She asked as she sat down at the table, still looking at me with blank eyes.

"Probably sore. The last thing he said was that he had been blown up-"

"What?" Cana stood up and turned to face me as Nai nai turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"My reaction exactly. Anyway I was going to get changed." I turned and went to my room, closing the sliding door behind me. I put the letter on the small table I had acquired and started to take off my training top. I glanced at my scar in the mirror, the way it curled around my ribcage, ending just below my bust. Unlike Cana's mine had never faded, the scar that covered Cana's eyes was little more than a gash across her eyelids. I shook my head and pulled my top on.

As I sat down at the table Cana smiled at me, Feng having perched comfortably on her shoulder. I grinned and picked up my chopsticks.

"Thank you Nai nai for the food." Cana and I chorused. It had become a ritual, to thank Li Xiu Ying for the food at least once a day, more often than not it was at dinner.

After the meal I went back to my room and sat down at the table, pulling out a small piece of paper, and started writing.

_Dear Zuko_

_You were BLOWN UP?!_ _You can't just leave a letter at that! How are you? Are you alright? Why didn't you say anything more on this? You knew that putting that in would make me worry. ARE YOU OKAY? _

_Anyway, you said Azula had found you and that she was going to take you back home. Remember Azula always lies. I wouldn't trust her. I hope this letter gets to you faster than the last one. I have nothing to go by at the moment, all the rumour mills seem to think that you're dead or in hiding. Are you? If you are what is your plan? Where are you ultimately going? Is it safe?_

_Cana's fine, and she's gotten a lot better at relying on her healing than her sight. Her scar has also started to fade so she no longer has to cover it up when we're outside._

_Reply soon you idiot._

_Kila._

I went back to the kitchen and left the letter on the table. I would send it in the morning. Feng needed some sleep and some rest in general.

**AN: Nai nai means grandma in Chinese and Feng, the name of her bat owl, means phoenix or maple so I thought it was apt. Hope you enjoy.**


	20. Birds Eye View

**Feng**

She tied the scroll to the harness on my back and gave a series of whistles. One. Three. One. One. Find Zuko. I flew with dawn and went north.

It didn't take long for me to pick up an old trail, at least 3 days old. The footprints were heading south. I hit a thermal and gained altitude, flying hard and fast towards the south.

I don't know how long I flew for, I took roost at least twice during the flight. Not much more though. It was on the third day that I registered a lone heat signature. I cawed a swooped low, catching the rabaroo off guard. It was the first thing I had eaten in days, and although I could go weeks without food I would rather not.

The temperature dropped as I went further south and I was glad for the temperature change as I flew over a small desert. I caught another thermal and flew faster over the desert, swooping low as I flew over some plains.

He was near, I had stopped seeing just his footprints, I could get a faint heat signature off of them. A small village grew closer and my senses were swarmed with pieces of information, my hearing picking up small pieces of hushed conversation in the language Kila spoke, human.

There.

I dived inside the small out building he was resting in and let out an ultrasonic sound. It reverberated and I could see in the dark. He was lying on a pile of hay, which had exactly 9 harvest spiders inside. I flew down beside him and sat there. Waiting.

I woke up to the door creaking open and a small human walking in. He walked towards us and reached for the metal by Zuko's side. Only then did they see me. He jumped backwards and left the room, taking the metal objects with him. Zuko shifted and looked at me for a second before his brain caught up to his eyes.

"Hello Feng." He reached out a hand and petted my head. He reached behind me and took the scroll from the harness. He undid the seal and his eyes scanned the paper. His brow furrowed and he shook his head, rolling the paper up. He then got up and followed the small human out of the building. I squatted down and used my hearing to grab a spider. After a few spiders I settled down and fell asleep.


	21. Panic Quelled

**AN: Sorry they've all been so short and jumpy I just had to include some chapters in which they were sending letters to each other. I hope you can still see where in the timeline the chapters fall. Enjoy**

I tried to read the letter in the dark but I couldn't. It wasn't until I returned back with Lee that I lit a small fire in my palm and read the letter. I smiled as I reached the end of the letter She was fine, as was Cana. I would ask for a piece of parchment and some ink in the morning so I could send her a letter again. She must have been so worried, I'd forgotten that I had mentioned being blown up without a proper explanation. I smiled and rolled my eyes at her panic. I lied back down and noticed that her bat owl was up on a beam, asleep, as I closed my eyes after making sure that my dao blades were nearby.

I woke up as the sun peaked through the cracks in the barn door. I would write back to her today. I got up and strapped my blades to my waistband. I whistled and Feng landed on my shoulder, a small mouse in her beak, as I left the building petting her head idly. I walked back to the small house and knocked on the door.

Lee's mother answered the door, a small parcel of food in her hands.

"I was just about to wake you, I have some food for your journey." I blinked and accepted the food.

"Thank you. Though I might ask of something as well, if that's alright?" She nodded and gestured for me to come inside. I didn't, feeling out of place inside the small home. "Could I possibly use some parchment and some ink, I received a letter last night from a worried friend." She nodded and went inside and grabbed some, returning with a yellowed piece of paper and some ink. I walked back to the farm house they had let me sleep in and sat down on the floor. I put down the small package of food on one side of the parchment to keep it down. I started writing, a small smile as I re read her letter.

_Kila_

_I'm fine. Don't panic. I forgot that I put it in the last letter. Again I am fine, don't worry. Yes I was blown up by Zhao, but it's fine as I am still alive. Zhao on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Yes I am in hiding, as is uncle, though we split up a couple of days ago because I felt that it would be easier if we went separately. Ultimately we plan on going to Ba Sing Se. You know that it isn't safe there but its either that or we get handed to Azula, and in all honesty I would rather be trapped in a city that hates my very existence than be placed in the hands of my sister._

_I'm glad to hear the Cana is healing. And that she's training again. I still have your necklace, its the only thing from life on the ship that I still have. Uncle and I have cut all bonds with the fire nation. Azula was lying, you were right. I'm sorry for ever thinking otherwise. _

_Anyway I have to go. I'm writing this in plain sight of earth kingdom people and I don't really want to find out what they would do to me._

_Sorry for making you panic._

_Zuko._

I roller the paper up and gave Feng some food before putting the scroll in it harness and sending her off. I wondered how many days she would have to fly to get back to Kila.

I sigh as I walk out of the town slightly, lying down to catch a bit of sleep only to be plagued by unwanted memories.

"Azula always lies." I say as I open my eyes and break free of the memory. A cart stops and Lee's mother calls out to me.

"They've taken Lee." I knew what she meant, and I knew one other thing as well. I didn't want him to end up dead in a pointless war. I got up and together we went back into the town.


	22. Secrets and Titles

He was going to Ba Sing Se. Was he stupid? Clearly. When Feng came back last nigh she practically fell through the window. She would have to stay for at least a week. She was too weak to fly, much longer and she would've died on the journey. He must have been further away this time.

I read the letter to Cana who ended up laughing at the way he tried to calm me down. Nai nai over heard and smiled.

"Whoever this friend of yours is he really cares for both of you." I smiled and nodded as I helped to wash up, giving Feng some leftover meat. She'd get a bath later as well as some proper care. I sighed and thought back to the letter I had to write back to.

"Are you okay? Is your friend Okay?" Nai nai nudged my hip and I looked up at her. Even though she was easily 20 years older than my mother and her hair was greying, she was so strong. She'd been in the war when she was younger, she had told us the story over dinner, so she wasn't surprised to learn that we too were soldiers. Her green eyes bored into me as I spoke.

"He's planning on doing something dangerous. Like us, everyone in the earth kingdom wants him dead more actually if that's possible, unlike us however he plans on going to Ba Sing Se." I sighed again and slumped against the sink. Feng chirped and nuzzled my hand as I pulled myself up.

"So it is the Fire Lord's son." I turned to look at her, shocked. How did she know who my friend was? "Don't give me that look child, I've known for over a month, what you said just confirmed it." I just stared at her as I re thought my sentence. What had I said... oh.

"I said he had more people who wanted him dead didn't I?" she smiled and nodded.

"That and you sleep like the dead, I read one of the letters." I stared at her. She'd been in my room when I was asleep. She'd probably heard me screaming and scratching from nightmares at least once. I hadn't had a good night sleep since I got off the ship, since I trod on earth kingdom soil. Old memories, bad memories, had resurfaced.

"Yes, my friend is the Fire Prince Zuko. You only know our names, I may as well tell you who we are and give you are full titles. I am lieutenant Kila of the Fire Nation marines, head of the first noble family in the fire nation. Cana is the head of her section of the first noble family in the fire nation. I have been friends with Zuko since I was 11." She stared at me for a second before she smiled.

"I should have been calling you lady all this time." I blinked.

"You're not going to throw us out?" Cana asked as she stood up from the table and walked towards us, Feng flying onto her shoulder as she noticed her.

"You have wanted posters out for you, your both thought of as deserters. Yes I could do with the money but I- but you're both only children." I stood up straighter, my hair tickling my back as it shifted.

"I'm 16, I'm not a child. Also, it's been bugging me since we met, you knew we were fire nation, why did you let us in?" She chuckled and ruffled my hair with her soap stained hand, getting suds in my hair.

"You are just a child, both of you are. That's why I took you in, you were fighting a war that was stared by your ancestors. One neither of you believed in because you deserted it."

"Technically Cana was never a soldier, it was only me. But you're right in the fact that I didn't believe in it. If anything I want to help the avatar, but I don't know where he is." Nai nai nodded and handed me the last dish to dry up. I dried it up I awe of the woman stood beside me, so firm in her morals that she wouldn't send to enemies to their deaths because they were children.

"Isn't that a form of blasphemy where you're from?" Cana laughed and I turned towards her, a small smile working its way across my lips. Feng joined in with a squawk in her ear, to which Cana jumped to the side and we all laughed.

That evening I went to my room and reread the letter. He was fine, being an idiot, but he was fine. I took out a piece of parchment and started to write.

_Zuzu_

_You're going to Ba Sing Se? Are you an idiot? Clearly. Even Nai nai knows that you are. I'm not even going to bother making this time relevant, Feng needs to rest, but I did hear that the avatar has gained an earth bending master. I don't know who. Nai nai said a friend of her's daughter has run away with them but I don't know their name. Sorry._

_What happened to Zhao, did you kill him? I'm glad you still have the necklace, did it help you at all? If you've cut all bonds, doesn't that make you a fugitive as well? If so welcome to the club. Also Nai nai heard from a friend of hers, I think this friend was called Sala, that a fire nation man saved her son from being taken by the army. Was that you, she said that he had a scar on his face. If it was you, what were you doing so far south?_

_At least you're fine. You're an idiot, but you're fine. Oh also Nai nai is Li Xiu Ying, Cana and I call her that because she treats us kindly._

_Don't do anything that'll get you killed_

_Kila._

I put the letter aside. I would send Feng with it when she was better.


	23. Nightmares and Truths

"Close your eyes, Kila" Cana said with a smile as she took over teaching. She had wanted to do this for weeks. Kila closed her eyes and readied herself as Nai nai tied a cloth over her eyes. They had both been training Cana for weeks, she had little to no problems with being blind anymore, so now Cana was attempting revenge for all the accidental burns.

Kila dropped down into her stance, closer to the ground than most fire benders ,as Cana and Li readied themselves. A rock about the size of Li's palm pulled from the earth as Cana lit her fist.

"Ready Kila?" She took a deep breath to calm her rapidly beating heart before she replied.

"Ready." Li got the first shot in, Kila heard the wind change around the rock and ducked underneath it as Cana sent a volley of fireballs in her direction. Kila felt the heat on her skin and reached out with her chi, wrapping it around the fire and killing it. A rock scraped her skin as she flipped into the air and the blast that Cana had meant to aim at her hit a speedily put up defence in front of Li. As she landed she thrust her hands into the earth and poured her chi into it, pulling a magma line up towards the surface. Li turned and kicked, sending a rock the size of Cana at her. She rolled out of the way and stood up.

She was hot and sweaty, but she was smiling. Her hand were raised in front of her body as she readjusted her foot positioning. Li winced and threw up a rock shield as Kila brought the heat from the magma to the surface, white hot flames dancing along the cracks.

"Kila, enough." Nai nai called as a crack formed in her shield. Kila smile had grown into a maniacal one as Cana stepped forwards and pulled the cloth from her sisters eyes. Kila gasped and reached out with her chi, putting out the now blue flames.

"You lost it? You could have killed us." Cana yelled in her sisters ear as Nai nai walked over and gently hit Kila round the back of her head.

"Go inside Cana, Kila and I need to talk." Cana sighed as she went inside.

"Fine." She closed the door behind her and gestured at her eyes then them, I'm watching you. Nai nai laughed at the gesture.

"Sit down Kila." Kila sat down, holding the cloth in her hands and staring at the burnt edges of it. Bunt from where she'd lost control of her bending. "It's been a while hasn't it? Since you've used that hot a flame? White, I hear that's rarer than blue." She turned and smiled at the young woman. Kila nodded and Li sighed and reached out, lifting her chin to meet her eyes.

"Yes, not since I left the Fire Nation." gold/bronze eyes avoided green as Nai nai sighed.

"And you're still having the nightmares." Kila's eyes widened. "Your room is next to mine, Kila, I heard you screaming. What happened to you?" Kila shook her head and got up.

"Not now, please. I'll explain, just not now." Nai nai nodded and got up, her old bones creaking with the movement. "I'll tell you later, I just need to calm down."

"When you're ready." Kila and Li walked inside and Kila threw the cloth into the sink. Nai nai sighed and opened her mouth to speak but the way Kila's gait had changed, short dragging strides instead of her normally long ones with only a slight limp, made her realise just how exhausted she was. How young. The world had not been kid to her. When Kila had eventually told her how old she and Cana were she didn't believe it. Li had said that their eyes said otherwise as well as the way they carried themselves. Kila had replied by saying that the way they carried themselves shows how cruelly the world has treated them.

Li Xiu Yang smiled up at Kila as she walked back into the room, a short top on in the spring weather. Li noticed the scar, it was the first time Kila had worn a short top in a long time.

"I've calmed down now." She said as she sat down and picked up some jasmine tea that Li had made for her.

"So you'll tell me about your past?" She looked sideways at the younger woman who stared into her tea and nodded.

"Where should I start?" She looked up and their eyes met. Li shrugged.

"The beginning?" She suggested, how bad could it be?

"Okay." She took a breath to ready herself. "I was born to Lee and Mai-Lin of the first noble family of the Fire Nation. My mother died in child birth and my father never remarried. I had an older sister though I barely remember her as she was at war, laying siege to Ba Sing Se. She died in 95 when I was 11. My uncle took me in because my father had died of water in the lungs that I had caused when I was 7, until that point my sister had been looking after me." She stopped and took a sip of her tea.

"So you were an orphan by the age of 7?" She nodded.

"And the head of my family by 11. Though I wasn't officially named head until I turned 13. When I was 11 my uncle suggested I make friends with the then fire prince's children. I never got on with Azula, she was mad even then, but Zuko and I met by accident. Azula and our friends had been playing hide and seek, this was my first time in the palace, and I didn't know my way around. I ended up hiding in a shocked and scared Zuko's room. We were friends from then on really. After I explained of course, that and I volunteered to teach him fire bending."

"You and he have basically grown up together then." Kila shook her head.

"No. We would have if fate had been kinder, but it wasn't. When I was 11, and had proved that I had known right from wrong, I was tried and found guilty of the murder of my father. And I'll admit that it was my fault."

"What happened?" Li asked as she took the now empty cup from her and walked to the sink.

"We were training, I was seven and I had just learnt a new trick from my gymnastics teacher, and as I showed him the trick it went wrong. It backfired and got him in the face and chest. Now, every child in the fire nation is taught from a young age that the best way to treat a burn is to apply cold water. I knew that so I ran him a bath of cold water and forced him into it. I almost drowned him because the burns where on his face. He didn't die then, it would have been easier that way. He died of water in the lungs."

"What was the trick?" Li asked from over the table as she pulled another chair out and sat across from Kila.

"The sad thing is, when it back fired it was a fluke. I can do it fine now." Kila pulled her hands from her lap and held them about an inch apart from each other. A spark appeared and grew white hot until it became the shape of a star. Kila then turned the top hand 45% and the star separated and became a series of burning blades. Kila took one in her hand and threw it out the window. "That was it. All I wanted to show him, of course at the time I could only produce blue flames. Now I barely use either blue or white. It marks me out too easily."

"And what about the scar?" Nai nai asked as she gestured at the scar that curved up Kila's torso.

"That was also my fault. When I was 13 I had left the army, unfortunately not for good I would go back again, to go back to the Fire Nation after being exiled for the murder of my father. I was only going back to be officially made head of the family. The engine blew up during the night, I was still awake and sore from the punishment uncle had given me. I got up and ran to the engine room, it was on fire, it burnt me, I saved the ship but lost a fair bit of use in my leg. That night was probably the hardest of my life, the pain kept me awake but it also stopped me from moving. I hated it, I still do." She said dejectedly as she poked the leathery skin.

"By punishment, you mean?" Kila couldn't meet her eyes as she spoke.

"No one wants a pre owned bride." A tear fell down her cheek as she got up. "Sorry, I – I can't." She shook her head and went to bed.

Nai nai sat in silence as she rethought the world. How could it have possibly done that to a child. She was 16! Barely a woman.

"You better have something good planned for her spirits, or so help me."


	24. Ba Sing Se

A ear splitting screech alerted me to the bat owl about to land on me. I smiled at the familiar, though somewhat lighter, weight of Feng.

"Where did you find that?" The now familiar voice asked as Jet appeared over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes as Feng jumped down onto the lower half of my arm. She looked up at me and I sighed.

"She's a friends, I lost contact with her so now were sending letters." Jet raised an eyebrow and stared at the gold ribbon tied to the scroll.

"She a noble or something?" I paused, he meant earth kingdom so technically no, however. Uncle walked over with 2 bowls of food that we had liberated earlier and we all sat down.

"Or something." Uncle raised an eyebrow at me then looked down at Feng, noticing her for the first time, and handed her a piece of meat from the food. She squawked happily and I reached behind her and pulled the scroll out. I may as well read it now, even if I cant reply yet.

Jet leaned in and I pushed him out of the way.

"Do you want me to read it? Are you that annoying, will you leave me alone?" I would only read the first paragraph. Jet looked at his friends, Smellerbee and Longshot ( I think) who nodded.

"We want to know if your friend can be trusted." I sighed. Fine.

I looked at the letter quickly to make sure that there was nothing incriminating in the first paragraph. No. Good.

"I'm not reading it all." Jet raised an eyebrow, a small smirk pulling up the corner of his mouth.

"She that kind of friend?" Uncle looked up at him and glared, so did I as I grabbed his collar.

"Don't insinuate things like that. She's just a friend, whereas you I barely know." I sat back down and sighed.

"She can be trusted, I have no problems with reading the first paragraph. Okay, she wrote- You're going to Ba Sing Se? Are you an idiot? Clearly. Even Nai nai thinks so. I'm not even going to bother making this time relevant, Feng needs to rest, but I did hear that the avatar has gained an earth bending master. I don't know who. Nai nai said a friends daughter has run away with them but I don't know who. Sorry. That's it. See she know of the avatar, as do you clearly Jet." He had flinched at the mention of the avatar I had assumed.

"I met him a while ago, it wasn't a good thing." He scratched the back of his head as a wan smile appeared on his face. Definitely not a good encounter. I rolled the scroll up and took my food back to mine and Uncle's room.

The room was nowhere near as nice as the one that I had had on my ship, but it would have to do. It wasn't meant for leisure, it was an unfortunate necessity. I sat down on my small bed, could it really be classed that when it was barely off the floor? I read her letter and smiled as I got to the bottom. She was fine, thought I was an idiot, and knew more about the avatar than I did. None of that really surprised me anymore. Li Xiu Yang seemed to know a lot, or at least her friends did.

"How is she?" Uncle asked as he sat down on the edge of his bed. I looked up at him and noted the white in his beard, the bags under his eyes. He was getting old, the hiding wasn't helping either.

"She's fine, she's hoping we don't get killed." Uncle smiled as he poured himself some tea.

"She had best keep hoping, else we may not live much longer." His smile had a sad turn to it and he shook his head. "How is Cana, does it say?"

"Cana's fine, her retraining is going well apparently. I assume a few things were burnt, but nothing major else she would've said." He nodded and handed me a cup. I took it as I put the scroll down and ran a hand through my now growing hair. Uncle gestured at the scroll.

"Can I read it?" I tensed, they were private, but then again they weren't really. I nodded and uncle picked up the scroll and started to read it. His eyebrows rose to try and join his hairline and he laughed. He rolled it back up and handed it to me.

"What's with the smile?" I asked as I felt a smile creeping across my cheeks.

"Nothing. Reading that just reminds me of when you were younger. Like that time when I first met her and you 2 ended up chasing each other around the turtle duck pond." I smiled at the memory.

We had not long met, she'd come running into my room looking for a place to hide from Azula, and she'd ended up coming with me and uncle for tea with the turtle ducks. She'd pulled my hair ribbon out and had run away so I had ended up chasing her and we both almost fell into the pond. It had been a great day.

"It feels like a lifetime ago. That day." I said as I lied down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm not surprised, a lot has happened in those years. For one neither of you are children anymore." I rolled over and looked at uncle who was sipping his tea, which was now steaming.

"Did you fire bend that hotter?" He smiled as I rolled my eyes, thoughts still on my childhood friend who was no longer a child. "Neither of us have really been a child in a long time though, I don't think she's felt like one since she was 9."

"That's true. She also acts more maturely than most men I have had under my command, including you." I would have said something against this but I knew it was true. I had, at least since I was banished, a short temper. "She certainly no longer looks like a child, she has matured in more ways than one." A dry chuckle fell from him as I turned away so that he couldn't see the fire creeping up my cheeks.

"Yes, I suppose she has." Uncle's laughter filled the room and I cursed._ Cinders, of course he had heard._ I sat up and glared at him, though I could barely contain the smile at the sight of uncle being this happy.

"I forgot about your crush on her. She is most definitely beautiful, if slightly broken inside." I shook my head, slightly was not enough to describe the way she managed to stay in my head.

"Broken, I don't think so. Not quiet, she's fragile though. She can break, she can loose it a the slightest mention. I'm glad she stopped using the blue fire, else I might not stand a chance against a broken her."

"She chooses not to use the blue flame, or the white for that matter." I had forgotten that she could use white fire. Only stars could use white fire, but then again with a pseudonym like the Morning Star it was hardly surprising. "Will you write back?" I nodded as I rolled over. Of course I would.


	25. The Right Thing

Zuko's letter came back a month later. He'd kept the letter back whilst they set themselves up in Ba Sing Se. I was sat at the table reading it in the early morning light when a hawk landed on the window sill. It looked at me with beady eyes and squawked. I got up and grabbed the scroll from behind the bird which was now glaring at Feng who had been perched nicely on one of the seats. Unrolling it I threw the hawk a piece of my breakfast as I sat down.

_Dear Kila_

_I know you probably forgot about me, It's Katara, but we need your help. Were planning an attack on the fire nation capitol in a weeks time and we could really use your help. I know it's a lot to ask considering that we barely know each other but we have no one to turn to. Those I thought I could trust turned against us, namely your friend Zuko, so I've turned to you. I don't know how fast this will get to you but I hope it's soon. If you feel like helping come and find us, we'll likely be in between Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom waters, if you don't we'll hold nothing against you._

_Hopefully you make the right choice_

_Katara_

Great, now I had to choose a side. Not that it was a hard choice. I walked to my room and grabbed the bag I had originally used to hold my clothes when I left the ship. I folded my clothes and put as much as I could inside it before I strapped my wheels to the belt at my waist. I threw my bag over my shoulder and grabbed a piece of parchment and a dip pen and wrote a letter for Nai nai.

Cana was asleep when I went into her room. I felt the need to tell her myself. I gently shook her shoulder until she woke up and looked at me with blank eyes.

"What-"

"Shh. I'm leaving. I'm going to help the avatar. I've written Nai nai a note, don't let her take it personally. I'll be back, when everything is as it should be." Cana nodded and I ruffled her hair. "I'm leaving Feng here in case you want to get in contact." She yawned and lied back down.

"Have fun saving the world sis." I smiled as I left her room and gestured for the hawk to jump onto my arm. I grabbed the letters and shoved them into my bag as I took off down to the dock. There was a medium sized fire nation ship at the dock. It was familiar, and as I drew nearer I realised why. I laughed. It was the Umi.

"Is that?" "No it can't be" "I thought she'd died" "I thought she'd left." I heard their fast spoken words as I walked up the gang plank and onto the ship that had been my home for nearly 3 years. I walked towards the command room and was met by resistance from the crew that finally realised that I was technically a fugitive and had deserted.

"No further Lieutenant." I smirked and turned to face the captain of the ship. He was a tall, heavy set man in his mid forties. He went down easily. It was then they all realised what I was doing and jumped me. They seemed to have forgotten that I was a child prodigy who could still use the blue flame. They remembered soon enough.

I ran to the bridge and yelled at them as I blasted them with fire and ran towards the controls, turning the engine on and setting the course. They grabbed me and pulled me back but I fought my way past them, adding to the total of people I had knocked out. I grabbed as many as I could and dragged them 2 by 2 onto the dock. When that was done I ran back up to the control room and turned the ship around. The captain had given me a crash course in running the ship when I had been up for promotion, he didn't think I'd use the knowledge against him. I smirked as I ran to the alarm bell and pulled it. It was a precaution that would wake everyone up, that I hadn't already put on the dock.

A few men, dazed and confused walked into the bridge scrubbing sleep from their eyes. I grinned as they realised who I was and they got into fighting stances.

"You can stay and help me get this ship to the Avatar and his friends, or you can learn to swim the hard way." 2 of the 5 men jumped at me, lighting their hands, I dodged them easily and struck pressure point I remembered from when Ty Lee had taught them to me. One of them got a blow on me, making me dizzy and causing me to stumble. I blinked and stared at the unconscious men on the floor before I realised that I had done it. I shook my head and the other men stared at me, I recognised them now. One of them had worked in the engines room whilst the other 2 had done whatever they had been told.

I grabbed the 2 men I had knocked out and took them down to the brig, yelling at the men over my shoulder.

"Lee, Ran, you two will have to be in the engine room. It shouldn't be too long of a journey."

When I got back it was only Chan and I . Chan had started to steer us towards the open sea. We were one of the few ships that were this far out this early in the morning. The hawk on my arm cawed and I looked at it confused. Then I realised that I recognised its ship.

"Take command, I think the hawk knows which ship we want." Chan glanced at me but didn't say anything as I ran above deck and let the bird fly. It went to the ship straight ahead of us and landed there without thinking anything of it. How had Zuko found it so hard to catch the Avatar, all you needed was a hawk.

I smiled as I ran down the stairs and noted that Chan had already set course for the ship as he turned around.

"Why are you helping the avatar?" He asked as he leaned against the controls, careful not to flick any of the switches.

"Because the world doesn't need this war. I want it to stop. You can report me to the Fire lord after this if you want, I'm already a fugitive." I shrugged as I grabbed my bag and turned around.

"I won't, I don't think any of us will." I turned around to face him as he smiled slightly. I remembered him better than the others, he'd been under my command when I was 14. He was one of the few that had never questioned my claim to command.

"You don't have to come with me, actually I suggest you don't. The Fire navy would notice if our ship went missing, as soon as they let me on leave. Just don't tell anyone okay?" Chan nodded as he turned and signalled the other ship that they wanted to pull up alongside them.

"Of course Lieutenant." I stiffened at the usage of my rank, it felt odd hearing it after being away for almost 3 months, but soon relaxed and started back up the ladder with my bag on my back.

I ran across the deck and furrowed in my bag for the letter from Katara as the gangplank was secured on their side. As I ran across the gangplank I raised my head and tried not to think about the water underneath me. I noticed the 2 men that stood tall in front of me, I also noticed that their hair was too long for a regulation cut. I smirked as I walked towards them and presented them with the letter.

"Katara sent me this. I'm here to help." They looked at me for a second before taking the letter and reading it.

"That is Katara's handwriting, and who are you?" I looked up at the man and took a breath so as to deliver my full list of titles.

"My name is Kila of the First noble family of the Fire Nation, eldest and head. The Morning star previously known as the Little star, I am a lieutenant in the Fire Nation marines which I deserted. I am a known fugitive and an ally of Avatar Aang." two sets of blue eyes stared at me blankly before the one behind smiled.

"Looks like you've got your insider knowledge right in front of you Hakoda." The shorter of the two, Hakoda, smiled slightly before stepping aside and letting me on board their ship. I smiled as the Umi's engines started and Chan turned the ship. It felt good knowing that I was helping end the war.


	26. Rumours

**Bato**

Hakoda called a meeting after letting the girl onto the ship. She had already gained the attention of many of the people on the ship, rumours already flying around. I rolled my eyes as I sat down next to Hakoda, the girl on his left. She no longer had her bag and had changed into clothes that were clearly fire nation, her hair tied in a top knot. She didn't look much older that Sokka, but she was clearly taller and clearly more mature.

"As you've all already noticed, we have a new member of the crew. Kila, care to introduce yourself?" She nodded and go up, stumbling slightly as weight transferred onto her right leg, an old wound. A hush fell over the room, it was time for rumours to either be confirmed or cast aside.

"As you've heard, my name is Kila. Yes I am from the fire nation but I hold no love for the war. I've seen both sides of it and want it over-"

"How could a kid like you know war?" One of the ex freedom fighters called out, his name was Pipsqueak, she looked at him, mismatched eyes squinting to see him.

"I've been in the war since I was 12, that's 5 years. I may be a child physically, but mentally I haven't been a child in a long time." I noticed the way she stood up straighter and clenched her fists by her sides.

"Are you a fire bender?" She relaxed somewhat at the familiar question.

"Yes, classed as a child prodigy."

"Then why are you offering your help to us during an eclipse?" Another voice pipped up. She smiled slightly as her hands went to the weapons belt around her waist.

"Fire bending isn't all that I can offer, I am a master with wind and fire wheels as well as a professionally gymnast and master martial artist. I can hold my own without bending." the owner of the voice nodded and I realised that I was the mechanist. "Are there anymore questions?" Kila asked, no one spoke so she sat down, crossing her legs. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and played with it, her eyes staring blankly at the bulk head.

"That is all then." Hakoda said as he got up, everyone rose with him and returned to their duties. Kila turned towards the nearest ladder and started up towards her room.

"Kila-" She turned and saw Teo at the base of the ladder. "I'd normally ask someone else but were going the same way." She nodded and picked him up and put him on her back, climbing up the ladder without struggling slightly. I walked over and handed up his wheelchair. She grabbed it from me and smiled as she pulled it up.

"Bato! Over here." I turned and looked at my brother who was speaking with Pipsqueak and the Duke.

"Are we sure we can trust her?" The Duke was asking from atop Pipsqueak's shoulders. Hakoda nodded.

"If she were going to do anything she would've done it by now, besides she says she's a fugitive." I replied for him as he nodded.

"Besides, Katara trusts her." For most that wouldn't help, but these 2 knew Katara. They nodded and turned around, going back to their stations.


	27. Hello Again

There was no letter from Kila, I realised that there likely wouldn't be again. Things were too important, too close right now to have time to write a letter. I pulled her necklace out from my collar and held it in my hand.

"Sorry Kila." I said as I ran down the corridor towards the prison. A figure almost ran into me and I grabbed them to stop them from falling. I looked down at them and was meet by a pair of mismatched eyes.

"Zuko" she gasped as I almost dropped her. She stood up and hugged me before she realised what she must have heard. "I heard lightning, did you do something?" She asked as I heard fast foot steps behind me.

"Cinders, yes. Come on we need to get out of here." I pushed her in front of me as we ran for a few seconds before she stopped and I almost ran into her.

"I heard lightning." She turned to face me and I tried to think of what her point was. She smirked, _oh._ She shot 3 consecutive fire blasts down the hall towards the guards that where chasing me. She span around as they expanded and hit the guards. I smiled slightly and ran to catch up with her. She was wearing her training gear, though it had armour strapped to her shins and her forearms, and her wheels were belted to her waist with a bag slung over her shoulder. She was fighting in the eclipse.

"When did you join the avatar." I asked when I caught up to her. She looked sideways at me and smile as she reached out to ruffle my hair.

"About a week ago. Where were you running to?"

"The prison, Uncle's there." She raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything as she abruptly turned towards the prison.

"Race you there." I said as I started in a sprint, she glanced over her shoulder at me before I passed her. She laughed and launched herself into a sprint to catch up. We were as fast as each other, and we soon made it to the prison.

It was a wreak.. The prison looked like it had been struck by, well frankly, Aang. Kila stood up straight, having doubled over from the stitches in her sides, and gasped.

"You go see if Iroh is okay, I'll stay and watch your back." I nodded and started towards the prison. It wasn't long until I came across a guard who grabbed my leg.

"He's a monster, he- General Iroh did this." I blinked then got up and looked around. The uncle I knew wasn't capable of this, cinders the uncle I had visited 2 days ago hadn't been capable of this. I walked back outside and looked at the remains of the entrance.

"Is he okay?" Kila called over as she walked towards me.

"I don't know, he wasn't there." She furrowed her brows before I continued. "He did this." Her eyes widened then she giggled.

"Of course he did. Right well if that's the case we need to find the others." She pulled her bag higher and turned to me as the sun started to set behind her. She struck a striking silhouette. Then the war balloons took off and started to bomb the invaders. Kila turned so fast her hair almost hit her in the face.

"No. No no no. No!" She started to run down the small hill but I grabbed her and pulled her around to face me.

"Going down there won't help them. Were will they go when this all fails?" She looked to want to protest but she closed her mouth and thought.

"The western air temple. Its near and its safe." I nodded and let go of her as she stared blankly at the remains of the things they had used to get to shore.

"Come on, we need to go." She nodded emptily and I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me, away from the destruction. She was silent for the walk to the sky ship dock, until I grabbed the rope for one and told her to get in.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she got in anyway. I jumped in after her and started heating the air inside the balloon.

"Stealing a war balloon." She looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"Adding to the list of felonies, that's not like you." She stood up and took her bag and weapons belt off. I smiled as the balloon started to lift off of the ground.

"I've already committed treason, it can't get much worse." She smiled and leant her head against my shoulder as though she were tired. "I've missed you. Happy late birthday by the way." She laughed and looked up at me, taking in the changes since we last saw each other.

"I've missed you too, though I think this Zuko is a lot nicer than the one I left at merchants port." She said as she ruffled my hair, again, as though she was trying to get used to it. She stood up straight and looked at me dead on. I blushed under her stare as she stepped backwards.

"What?" I asked as I turned to tend to the fire under the balloon.

"You've grown, Zuzu." I turned my head to look at her as she leant against the side of the balloon then leapt forwards as she realised that we were now flying. Her muscles contracted and lengthened under her subtly tanned skin as she stretched an let out a yawn.

"I though I told you not to call me Zuzu." She smiled at me, her lips twitching up at a corner.

"I don't have to take that as an order anymore, your an exile and a fugitive." I turned from the fire and watched as she sat down on the floor.

"Fine then, I'll start calling-" She stood up too fast and the airship tilted. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her, evening out the weight.

"You wouldn't dare." I grinned and took a step back from her before I spoke.

"Kiki." She feigned a hurt expression before she laughed and sat back down, curling in on herself and resting her head on the side of the basket. "I take it you took part in the attack." She opened her bronze eye and nodded before she turned around to face me properly.

"Yeah. They were scared that I would betray them but Katara had sent me a letter so they accepted me. Somewhat begrudgingly but accepted none the less. However it seems it was all in vain as Azula knew." I nodded and sat down next to her, the air was hot enough at the moment. Kila scooted over to accommodate for me and I reached for her necklace around my neck.

"Here." She opened her eyes again and smiled at the necklace.

"You kept it." She said as she accepted it from me. I nodded.

"I said I would." She put it on and pulled her hair through the chain. The fire nation emblem sat on her sternum, the gold glinting in the sunset. She smiled and hugged me. I stiffened then relaxed and hugged her back. I must have fallen asleep because when I stood up the sun was rising.

"There." Kila stood up and pointed towards the temples in the distance. I nodded and looked for somewhere to dock the balloon. Kila grabbed her bag and belt as I lowered the balloon to the cliff.

"Kila, can you jump out and tie us off ?" She nodded and grabbed the rope I gave her before she jumped. She rolled when she hit the floor and walked towards a heavy log that would definitely hold us down. I grabbed my bag and dao blades then jumped down next to Kila. My jump wasn't as graceful as hers but it was still better than most peoples.

"Where is the temple then?" She asked as I walked out of the small wooded area we had left the balloon in.

"Below us." I said as I tied off one side of the rope and threw the other end down.

"Of course." She said as I started to climb down. I smiled and shook my head.


	28. Teaching

Zuko caught me as I let go and fell the few feet to the floor. I smiled thanks to him but he didn't see, lost some place in his head.

"Zuzu?" I said cautiously as I stepped in front of him. He shook his head and frowned.

"The last time I was here was a week after I had been banished." My eyebrows furrowed. He then looked up and pulled me towards a small alleyway type place. I looked over my shoulder and saw Appa fly overhead. Zuko squatted down and pulled me with him.

"Zuzu if you want to align yourself with him you-" he placed a finger over my lips.

"Shh." I glared at him.

"You'll get nowhere by being like this. You have to face up to what you have done."

"I know that, just not now. Let them settle." I frowned. "Whose side, mine or theirs?" I faltered, he was making me choose. "Mine or theirs?" I sighed.

"Yours." I hoicked my bag up and followed him as he started towards the end of the small path. It wasn't long until we reached a small clearing and Zuko dropped his bag and sat down, pulling out a sleeping roll. I sighed and threw my bag at him, he turned at the wrong time and it hit him in the face.

"Ow." He grunted as the bag fell to the floor. I laughed and picked it up, pulling out my bed roll and putting it next to his. He rolled his eyes and got up. "We may as well go back now, see if they'll accept us."

"You, they'll accept me no question. They've already done it once. Though the look on Sokka's face was amusing." He smirked and barely contained a laugh as he pulled me up.

As we walked back we spoke of what had happened since the last letter we each got. I told him about helping Aang and how I now fitted in the scheme of things. He told me about how he'd stood up to his father, finally, and was now an exile.

"Hi, Zuko here." Was he an idiot? The gang turned around to face us, readying their weapons as he stood with his arms out. Empty handed.

"We know who you are." I stood next to him and felt him tense at their tone.

"I'm sorry about before. I came here because I want to help teach the avatar to fire bend." He stuttered and stopped as he realised that they had stopped listening to him. "I know you must be surprised to see me-"

"Not really, seeing as you've chased us all over the world. We are surprised by Kila though." Sokka said as Zuko turned to face me.

"Besides Kila can teach me." Aang said as he pointed at me. I shook my head.

"No. I can't." Zuko glanced at me but didn't say anything.

"You're a master. You said it yourself, of course you can teach me." I stuttered at the sudden pressure.

"No. You don't understand. Technically I could, but I can't. I'm not stable enough." Aang and the others looked at me like I was mad. Was it showing? "Zuko is offering, accept it."

"No. He's tried to kill and capture Aang since we freed him from the ice berg back in the south pole!" I glanced at Zuko who took the words like a blow.

"I've been helping him as well. I'm not good, I'm not safe. You don't want me."

"Kila, if they want you then go for it." I shook my head.

"If you wont take Zuko then I'm not helping." I turned around and grabbed his hand before walking back to our small camp. I broke when we reached the small shelter.

My knees gave out and and pulled my arms around myself as I shook, as though hugging myself would glue all of the pieces back together. Zuko sat down next to me and held his arms out, offering, I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me. I stiffened and reacted even though I knew it was just Zuko. I pushed him and he let me cry.

"Uncle was right when he said you were broken." I stiffened at the word uncle and whimpered. I couldn't help it, I reached for Zuko admitting I needed someone. He pulled me onto him and held me as I cried. He let me cry myself out before he pulled my hands away from my face and looked me dead in the eye.

"Are you better now?" I nodded though it turned into a shake and eventually a shrug. He sighed. "What was that about, what triggered it?" I opened my mouth before I could think about what I was going to say.

"The idea of teaching Aang. I- I cant do that. The last person I taught was Cana, it triggered me. I guess it was the 'reward' that uncle gave me afterwards when I had finished teaching Cana, telling me I was doing a good thing." I shivered. He didn't know exactly what uncle had done but he knew that it was bad, I didn't want to tell him it would break him to know that I had kept it a secret. I couldn't do that to him. Iroh knew though, more out of sheer dumb luck and some camomile tea that had been unwanted.

"Well then he'll have to accept me, as you said you're not stable enough." I nodded and got out of Zuko's lap which I had somehow ended up in. I sat down on my bedroll and looked up at the stars that were starting to appear. Pulling my armour off I grabbed my bag and pulled out some clothes that I could wear and got up. "Where are you going?" He asked as his eyes followed me as I got up.

"To get changed." He nodded then turned back to look at the stars. I brought my clothes closer to me and walked behind the rock that had the tarpaulin thrown over it. Putting my clothes down I reached for the vial of lotion and untied my belt, pulling my trousers down slightly. After putting the lotion on I capped the vial and pulled on my other clothes. The tunic was baggy and a blood red colour whilst the trousers were ¾ length and showed the bottom of my scar. I walked back around and dumped my things down with a sigh.

Zuko smiled at me as I sat down and pulled the tie out of my hair. I would need to braid it before I went to sleep or else it would end up tangled an-

"Can you leave it out tonight? I mean, hair keeps you warm and it gets cold here at night." I stopped braiding it and pondered this. I guess I could. I nodded and undid the braid, then I leant backwards and flopped onto my sleeping roll. My trousers ruched up with the movement and Zuko glanced at my scar. It was now visible from the knee down, the white leathery skin making me cringe at the sight. Zuko's hand went to his scar and I knew that he was wondering if they felt the same.

"The answers yes, they do." Zuko's eyes widened and he pulled his hand down and blushed.

"Your scars worse than mine."

"Yes but mine isn't on my face, I barely felt it but I know you felt yours." He cringed and lied down on his roll. "When did you cut your hair off?" I asked, he rolled over and looked at me, realising he hadn't mentioned it in his letters.

"Just after the first letter you sent. When uncle and I started running from Azula." my mouth formed a small oh and I pulled my cover over me. My roll was from the Earth Kingdom, with gold embroidery that I had bought when I was with Nai nai one day. It was the only thing I had to remember Nai nai with.

"We should try to get to sleep." I said as Zuko yawned. He looked at me and smiled as he pulled his almost blood red cover over him and turned to face me. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

_Uncle patted my shoulder lightly, I winced and flinched away. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me after him. Through the corridor that seemed shorter than it was._

_"__You're doing a good thing, you deserve a reward." He said as he opened the door to his room, him and Auntie had stopped sharing a room when we moved to the earth kingdom. He smiled at the look on my face as he pulled the tie at my waist. I was 12. I froze as his hands grabbed me and pushed me onto the bed. He smiled and reassured me,' I had done a good thing' ' I deserved a reward' as his hands wandered to my inner thigh._

I woke with a barely smothered scream. Zuko rolled over and noticed my damp cheeks and gently, always gently, wrapped his arms around me.

"Whose there?" Zuko heard a sound out of my hearing and instinctively we both aimed a blast of fire at the noise. Mine was white hot, from remaining fear of the nightmare. A very feminine gasp, though it was lower than Katara's voice, meaning it was Toph, sounded.

Zuko got up as Toph started to crawl away, feet raised in the air. I sat up and tried to get up, my knees shaking. I almost reached them when Toph sent a rock into Zuko's chest. I winced at the obvious power behind the blow and Zuko stumbled backwards. I struggled up and grabbed at him in a pitiful, and frankly unnecessary, attempt to keep him standing.

"Ugh, why am I so bad at being good?" He asked rhetorically as he flopped onto the grass. I leaned away at the sudden movement as he glared at the air.

"You're not bad, just not used to it." I said croakily as he sat up slowly, still looking like all the world hate him.

"I guess you're right. What was the nightmare about?" My eyes widened at the mention of the nightmare. _Cinders._

" Uncle." I didn't want to say more, I didn't need to say more. He nodded then hugged me. I tensed and grabbed at his collar but I let him. I had to get used to contact, he was my friend he wouldn't hurt me.

"Do you fancy sparring, to vent?" He asked next to my ear. A tingle passed along my body and I wan;t sure if it was from his breath touching my skin or from something else. I nodded and he pulled me up.

The sun had just started to rise as we dropped into sparring stances. We were just about to start when Zuko tensed up.

"No." He was clearly listening to a noise at the edge of his hearing. I stood straight and listened. "Cinders." Zuko started to run towards the avatar's group and I followed.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked as we ran.

"You know that assassin I mentioned hiring, well he's here." Then I heard what he had heard, the sound of heavy footsteps. "You protect them, I'll try and stop him." I nodded and turned towards the group as he continued on towards the hired hitman.


	29. Welcome Back

**Aang**

"Get down!" The voice was unfamiliar, and a bit late for what they were warning against. I blocked the explosion with my air bending as the owner of the voice rounded the corner and threw up her hands. It was Kila. A wall of fire encased the walls, throwing light every which way. It was blue at the heart of the flame, meaning that she was definitely the prodigy she said she was.

The flames reached the ceiling I noticed as Katara ran forward and stood next to Kila.

"What are you doing?" I asked as the flames dipped and her hands moved.

"Saving your sorry asses. Move!" Katara heeded her warning and went to join Sokka and a still wounded Toph, as the flames vanished completely as she reached out with her chi. I could feel it, her hands moving in circular patterns to dispel the explosion.

Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration over her mismatched eyes. They glinted almost murderously as she transferred her chi back to the wall of fire. Then Zuko appeared and jumped at combustion man. Kila's flames flared blue completely as Zuko and the man fought.

"Kila, he wont hold him long." I reached for her and she turned as combustion man threw Zuko off. Her eyes widened as she saw it in her peripheral vision, the flames turning white hot.

Watching her break like that made me realise that she had been right, she wouldn't be able to teach me. The flames contorted and grew sharper as her attention shifted. I grabbed her and pulled her out of the way of an explosion. She gasped and forced her attention back to the present, the flames dying down to blue.

Sokka stood up as Katara attacked him from around the corner, and seemed to be trying to figure something out with his boomerang. Kila paid this no attention and turned to Toph who was still blind from Zuko attacking her, and spoke to her.

"Toph, I can help with your feet, but I might need to touch them, is that okay?" She was asking for consent? Toph nodded and Kila put her hand next to Toph's badly burnt feet, and pointed the other away from her. I turned to see what Sokka was up to as an explosion sounded.

We all got up and ran, Kila picked Toph up and pulled her with us, as we rounded the corner we saw what was about to happen.

"Oh man." Sokka said as combustion man got up and shook his head, as though he was trying to rid himself of a daze. He focused as we all ran back to our hiding spot. An explosion sounded as Kila and Toph fell in behind us, making rubble fall. Then it was quiet.

"Guys. He's gone." Kila said as she looked around the corner. She stood up and lit her hands before she rounded the corner, myself and Katara following her.

Combustion man was nowhere to be seen. Kila walked towards the edge and looked over, she must have noticed the metal arm near it. Her head suddenly turned and she lit her palm.

"For Agni's sake, Zuko. Ashes I- I could kill you." She ran towards him and tackled him in a hug. They pulled apart and she looked him over. "Are you okay?" He nodded and she started to shake his shoulders before she let him go.

He smiled and looked at her then looked at me and the others.

"Thank you for saving us." I said as he walked closer, Kila following behind him.

"It's alright. It's the least I could do, as a way to apologise. I'll admit that I was wrong to chase you, and that I've learned from my mistakes. Maybe you'll accept me as your fire bending teacher so that I can help fulfil my destiny as to teach the avatar and help end the war." I looked over my shoulder at my friends.

"Only if I get to get payback for my feet." Toph grinned as she struggled up on her burnt feet.

"It would help to have a fire bender on the team. Especially one as close to the Fire lord." Sokka stated, Kila looked as though she wanted to say something but I turned to Katara who was looking at Zuko suspiciously.

"Katara?"

"If it's what you want Aang. If it's what you think is right then sure." Zuko smiled and Kila leant her elbow against his shoulder.

"Welcome to the group." A smile found a way onto my cheeks as Kila smirked.

"I wont let you down." He said, practically beaming with happiness. We bowed to each other and Kila went over to Toph, helping her off of her feet.

Sokka walked over and spoke briefly to Zuko, leading him to his room. I turned to face Kila.

"I see why you can't teach me." I said as I knelt down beside her as she controlled the heat around Toph's feet. She looked up, gold eye sparking as she realised what I said.

"Sorry, that must have been hard. To see it I mean." I shook my head and helped her up as Sokka returned. I looked around but couldn't see Katara.

"It feels weird having him around, like he's gonna betray us." I shook my head as Kila helped Toph onto the side of the fountain.

"He wont, he wouldn't dare. He's changed I'll give him that." Kila said as she stood up from helping Toph onto the fountain. I nodded and Sokka seemed to think what Kila had said over in his head, before he nodded. "Hey, for that matter, where am I sleeping?" I realised that Kila hadn't been with us either and that she didn't have a room.

"I'll show you, come with me." Sokka said. Kila walked away with him and I walked over to Toph whose feet were in the water.

"How's everyone taking Zuko joining us, Twinkle toes?" She turned to face me as I sat down next to her.

"Alright, Katara seems to have gone off, but Sokka only seems concerned for everyone's safety." Toph nodded at the comment.

"That's good. He really seemed sincere, and Kila wasn't lying. She truly believes that he's changed." I nodded and glanced at the sky, it was starting to get dark.

"Come on, we should go to our rooms." I said as I picked her up and carried her into the temple.

"Alright Twinkle toes." She let me pick her up and carry her to her room.

When I woke up the sun was just peeking over the temples. I stretched and walked out of my room, following the sounds of muffled conversation. The sun had probably been up for hours already, the floor already warm under my bare feet.

"You threw a better punch when you were 11." A voice from round the corner said, they were female and I didn't recognise it, probably Kila.

"You didn't dodge as well back then." There was laughter in Zuko's voice, I hadn't heard him like this before. Kila brought something out in him. I leant against the pillar that symbolised the small training area, and watched. They were circling each other, sparring, watching for a weak spot. Kila was on the further side and she froze when she noticed me.

"Aang!" She dropped her stance as Zuko turned around and dropped his fists. Kila's hair was down, I didn't know it was so long, and both her and Zuko wore red fire nation clothing, though hers covered her chest and he'd ditched his top.

"Don't mind me, carry on." Zuko stepped towards me and bent down to grab his shirt on the floor near me. A smile was on his face when he pulled it on.

"Sorry Aang, do you want to start now?"

"After breakfast, Katara won't like it if I miss it, she'll think I don't like her cooking." I said as I stretched. Kila smirked and gently jabbed Zuko underneath the ribcage. He turned and pulled a hurt expression as I walked back towards the others and the smell of Katara's cooking.


	30. Trigger Word

We walked with Aang towards the part of the temple we had claimed as the cooking and eating part. Katara was handing Aang a bowl when we sat down. She scooted over and handed Kila her's first.

"Thank you." Kila said as Katara nodded and gave me mine.

"Thank you." I said, Katara's blue eyes glared up at me as she replied through gritted teeth.

"It's alright, it's not like I poisoned it." I sat up straighter and looked at her, shocked.

"What have I done now?" I asked as I put down the bowl of food. She turned from giving Teo his food and glared at me.

"I don't know, maybe chasing us around the world." She spat back, turning to the Duke and handing him a bowl.

"I understand where she's coming from. I mean you did chase us round the world." Sokka pointed out unhelpfully. "And Kila carries weapons and a vial filled with something she says isn't edible." Kila tensed next to me.

"Do you want to know why I carry weapons? Its because one time I didn't." Her voice was low and full of hatred. " One time I was hurt. When I was 11, I wasn't yet proficient in the wheels, my uncle adopted me. Do you want to know what he did to me, because I couldn't fight back? He raped me, every time he got the chance. I was 11, and I would never be allowed to marry. I had my childhood ripped brutally from me, by a man 3 times my age. And you know what? It hurt, I ached for hours after each time. I couldn't look myself in the mirror, knowing that I had let him do it. And as for the vial, that is for my scar." Her hands were shaking, nails digging into her palms as she stood up.

"I'm sorr-" Kila turned and ran, back to the training area I would assume. Sokka got up to follow her, putting his bowl down.

"Don't. Let her calm down." I looked down at my bowl of food and put it down. She'd been crying, she'd been terrified. Sokka settled back down as I spoke.

"She has nightmares about it. I didn't know what they were about but I assume-" I shook my head and got up, walking towards the training area.

Kila was sat in the middle of the space, knees brought up to her chest hands buried in her hair. I walked towards her and she looked up at me, eyes wide and wet with tears. I stopped and she watched as I walked around to her side, eyes staring blankly. She flinched when I got too close. I squatted down in front of her, resting me wrists on my knees and looking at her. She looked away as I sighed.

"He didn't mean it-"

"I know! Okay? I know he didn't mean it, I just... I thought they trusted me." I knew Sokka was stood where Aang had been half an hour earlier and that he could hear every word being said.

"Will you help me train Aang?" I knew I should talk to her properly about this, but now wasn't the time. We would only be able to have a proper talk when the war was over. She looked up and nodded. She wiped her eyes and stood up slowly, trying not to glare at Sokka.

"I'll have to get changed." She said as I watched her walk towards her room, Sokka following her. I rolled my eyes and walked back to Katara and Aang, grabbing mine and Kila's bowls before walking after them.

"Get out." I heard her voice from her room as I rounded the corner, Sokka standing by the door.

"I was a jerk- I'm sorry." She sighed and I could practically feel the glare she was levelling at him through the door. It was silent for a while before she spoke again.

"Are you still there Sokka?" He had noticed me and was glancing at the bowls in my hands when she called for him.

"Yeah he is." I replied for him.

"He wanted to see the scar, didn't you Sokka?" Was she really trusting him that much?

"Uh- you don't have to show me."

"You wont believe me otherwise. Come in, please I want you to trust me." I looked away as the door opened, I knew how bad the scar was, I knew how high up it reached. I knew that it reached from her chest all the way down to her right foot. I knew that sometimes, when it was cold, it pained her to move.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Sokka said as he left the room and walked back down the hall. Kila had chosen one of the further rooms, choosing not to wake people with her nightmares. I looked down at the food, which had gone cold, as I leant against the wall next to the door.

"You can come in Zuzu." Her voice was little more than a whisper as I straightened up and pushed open the door. I sat down on the small bed she'd claimed and gently heated up the bowls of food as she sat down and took hers from me. She was wearing her training gear, though it lacked the armour she had last worn it with, and her hair was plaited.

"I'm sorry." I said as I took a mouthful of the breakfast Katara had made.

"Sorry for what?" She asked as she pulled her legs onto the bed. Her eyes flicked up to meet mine and I noticed the slight shake of her head.

"Nothing, but- I don't know." She smiled and took a mouthful. She ate quickly, knowing that we had an avatar to train, and was soon finished. I was eating the last mouthful when Aang knocked on the door.

"Sokka said that Zuko and you were in here, I was wondering if we were still training?" Kila grabbed my bowl and put both on the small table next to her bed as she got up and opened the door.

"Yeah, we were just eating." I said as I got up and walked towards Aang, who smiled and started down the hall to the training area. I smiled and shook my head at the young avatar, Kila noticed and laughed.


	31. Feelings ?

Aang was a star pupil, I thought as I watched from the roof of the nearest part of the temple. He had done everything Zuko had asked him to, even the stupid breathing thing necessary for control over fire. They were now trying to see how much fire Aang could produce.

He focused for a second, gathering his chi, then punched. A small wisp of fire appeared then dispersed quickly. Aang seemed marginally upset, at the very least embarrassed, when he turned to face Zuko.

"Maybe if you show me I'll know what I have to do?" Zuko nodded, wiping the smirk that had appeared on his face when he had seen the utter failure of the avatar's attempt, and turned to perform the move. A flame, barely bigger than Aang's appeared and quickly extinguished.

I sat up straight as he tried again, to no avail. I jumped down and walked over to the pair, grabbing Zuko's fist and sensing for his chi which I grabbed and pulled free.

"Do it again." I said, still holding onto him, most would find it awkward but he was used to me, this was how I had taught him when we were younger. We went through the motion together, I pulled my chi separate from his so that he was using his own, and a flame the same size not even a smudge bigger appeared and vanished. I stepped backwards and cursed.

"What?" Aang asked, stepping closer. I glanced from Aang to Zuko then back again. Zuko was staring down at his hands then at me, gold eyes fearful. He knew what I was thinking.

"We may need to go lower, it may be the altitude that's doing it." I stated, Zuko raised his eyebrow hopefully as Aang turned towards me.

"Then maybe yours is gone as well, you should try and see." I realised that he might be right and performed the move. Fire licked my fist as a blast of fire flew out of me. I sighed with relief as Aang watched in awe. I stood up straight and looked at Zuko who was now glaring at his hands.

"We'll try the altitude." I said as I gently placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up and I realised how close we were and took half a step back, trying not to glance at his lips. He ran a hand through his hair as Aang smirked and popped up between us.

"I know a place. Come on, I'll show you." Aang started off down a set of stairs with me and Zuko following behind.

"Do you really think it's the altitude?" He asked as he glanced at me over his shoulder. I shrugged and pulled my braid over my own shoulder.

"Maybe, but it could be something more serious." I replied as I caught up and nudged his side. "But it might not be what I think it is, so don't worry yet." I smiled up at him as I felt my breathing ease slightly. Aang stopped in front of us and span around.

"Try now." Aang suggested as we reached the end of the stairs. Zuko tensed and got into the correct position, focusing his chi before he performed the move. Still nothing. He stared blankly at the would be flame, as he stood up straight.

"Cinders. Ashes, cinders." I flinched at his cursing as he got up and walked towards the nearest t wall. "Ashe-"

"Try it now!" Automatically he dropped into stance and did the move, a larger flame coming from his fist. Both his and Aang's eyes widened as they realised that he had done what I had told him to.

"What happened?" Aang asked as Zuko looked at me. He seemed to realise as he stood up and looked at me, his eyes widening as it dawned on him.

"I was angry. I-I was angry when I was chasing you, my source was anger. But it's not now, because I'm not angry. I don't know what it is anymore." Aang turned to face me as I started to speak.

"It's not your fault Zuzu, that's how all the fire nation is taught." He slumped to the floor. Aang looked at me, grey eyes confused.

"It is? Then how come it's not effecting you?" I smirked slightly as Zuko glanced up at me.

"I was trained by my father, who didn't believe in that technique, so it wont effect me." I answered. "My source isn't anger or rage, it's life. However, it may not be the same for Zuzu, you'll have to find your own source." Zuko seemed to understand what I was saying, that I couldn't help him with this that he'd have to do this on his own with the Avatar. My childhood friend stood up and started back up the stairs.

"Aang, were going on a field trip." He called over his shoulder. Aang perked up, a smile spreading across his face before it vanished.

"Where to?" He glanced at me as I shrugged, so he started up the stairs. I waited for a second, looking out at the view, before following them. I hadn't realised how late it was until I noticed the colours of the sky starting to change as I reached our meal area.

"-the badger moles taught me to earth bend, maybe you need to find the original source of fire bending." Toph's voice.

"That'll be hard, he dragons died out ages ago." I spoke up, causing the others to turn and look at me, apart from Zuko who had heard me come up the stairs.

"They didn't die out, they went extinct." He stated causing the young avatar to turn n him.

"What do you mean they're extinct, there were loads of dragons when I was younger. Avatar Roku had a dragon!" I sat down next to Zuko who frowned at what Aang said. I yawned and leant against him as he spoke, his voice rumbling in his chest.

"Aang, no offence but you were born over 100 years ago, a lot has happened since then. But I get your point. But there are the Sun Warriors, at least the ruins. They died out thousands of years ago." It was possible that they could find a source of bending there. Aang stood up suddenly, drawing our attention.

"Well if were going, we should pack some things." He said as way of explanation. Zuko tapped my shoulder and I sat up straight to let him up. Zuko left to go to his room after Aang, leaving us to stare after them.

"You're not going with them?" Sokka said, though it was more a question. I shook my head.

"This is something they need to do alone." I stated as I sat forward and winced slightly. Katara noticed and walked over to me, sitting down next to me.

"Are you alright, Kila?" I looked up at her, shocked that she had noticed and wanted to help. I waved her off.

"It's fine, an old wound."

"The one you showed Sokka?" my eyes widened and I turned to look at her fully. " Come on you don't think he'd be able to keep it a secret, don't worry though he only told me. Where does it hurt?" I sighed when I realised that I wasn't going to win this argument with Katara. I untied my belt and lied backwards on the stone floor.

"All along my scar, though the worst is under my ribcage." Her blue eyes widened at the mess of scar tissue and bandages that covered my chest, her hands slowly creeping to the small water container at her side. She pulled the water out and made it cover her hands, the water glowing around her hands. I flinched when it connected with my skin, the cold water startling me, though I soon closed my eyes and let her work her magic. I opened my eyes when I heard Appa take off, Zuko and Aang on his back.

"Is that any better?" Katara asked, I looked up at her and nodded, sitting up and tying my top closed. I stood up slowly as Katara went over to Toph to see if her feet were still sore, and walked towards the edge of the temples floor.

I heard Sokka before he spoke, he was walking slowly almost cautiously.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier." I looked over at the younger boy, though the way he had been forced to act meant he walked with the grace of a warrior, a somewhat out of practise warrior but a warrior none the less.

"It's alright, you didn't know, ashes even Zuzu didn't know." Sokka raised an eyebrow at the nickname I had forgot he didn't want me calling him by.

"Is that your nickname for him?" He asked as I turned around to look out at the sky. I nodded as a smile tugged at my lips.

"Has been since we met, Agni it was ages ago. A lifetime it seems."

"So there is nothing between you two?" Toph asked as she walked up behind us. I felt my cheeks heat up as I turned to face her.

"No, why would you say that?"

"You're blushing, Kila." I whipped around to glare at Sokka before I walked over to Katara who was smirking.

"If she doesn't want to admit it, she doesn't have to." I pulled a hurt face as I turned to leave and go back to my room. "We'll take your silence as acceptance."

"Acceptance that you're all idiots, maybe."


	32. Maybe

**Toph**

Katara's small laugh filled my hearing as Kila's footsteps receded. I kinda felt bad for her, we barely knew her and yet they were already making fun of her. But that meant they felt comfortable enough to do so. I'll admit, what I said didn't help but it was fun picking on her.

"That was kinda mean guys, maybe she doesn't want to feel that way, did you think about that?" Katara's steps paused before she sighed and started picking up the bowls from our meal.

"That may be so, but the way they've been acting around each other- maybe there is something more behind it." I shook my head.

"Why don't you ask her?" In all honesty I don't know which of the siblings I was asking, but Sokka replied.

"After what I said, I don't think so."

"You don't think anyway, but I get your point. Should I ask her? I know you've all been wondering about it since the invasion." I stood up and started after her, a small smile forming on my lips at their outbursts of protest. They had asked for it.

Kila turned around when I walked into her room, her weight shifting easily onto her back leg as her stance lowered. She sighed when she realised it was me.

"What do you want Toph?" Her voice was fairly high, going down at the question. It wasn't as silvery as Katara's, though Kila's was as pleasant. Her weight shifted as she walked lightly towards her bed.

"The others where wondering, their all lilly livers, what's your relationship with Zuko?" I asked. She pulled her feet up onto the bed so I could no longer see her. She was quiet as I walked towards her bed.

"Were fri- were friends." Her voice cracked slightly as I sat down. Her weight moved as she turned to face me.

"Just friends, nothing more?" She let out short laugh, it had the promise of a deeper warmer laugh but she cut it short.

"Maybe once, but not now. If things had happened differently then maybe." I couldn't see her face, I couldn't feel her, but I knew that she was smiling sadly. It was written in her voice.

"How did you 2 meet?" I changed the subject. Then she laughed, her laughter like crackling flames.

"That is a long story." She put her feet back onto the floor and I could see her, the pull of her cheek as it quirked in a grin.

"We have a long time to kill."

"I guess. Are you asking me to tell you a story Toph, is that what you want?"

"I'm curious." She laughed again as I lay back on her bed.

"Alright. I guess I'll start with myself being introduced to Azula-"

"You know her?"

"Yes, you're interrupting. Anyway. _I had been invited to the royal palace, my Uncle in tow, to find out if I was worthy to play with the princess. They had just decided that I was good enough, that I was a good enough fire bender, that I was of I high enough family, when Azula jumped out from behind the curtains and ran towards me._

_We, I say we she dragged me, ran to the garden where Mai and Ty lee where. Without a second to say any hellos we started playing hide and seek. Of course Azula was counting, Ty Lee warned me to get as far away as I could, so I did._

_I ran back inside the palace and took the first turning and ran into the first room I saw. It was one of the royals rooms, it was lavishly decorated, gold and red everywhere. I thought it was empty, so I thought that it was Azula's. It wasn't._

"Let me guess. It was Zuko's."

"You got it. I scared the living daylight out of him, he was so confused by my being there. Yes he had seen me around the capital, I was a noble by birth so I was well known, but we had never really met."

"You're a noble? I didn't know that, I thought I was the only one in our group who was." She shook her head, moving one of her feet onto the bed.

" Yep, first noble house. _Then I had to explain why I was there and find a hiding spot. I jumped onto the top of the wardrobe a minute before Azula opened the door. Fortunately Zuko didn't rat me out. We've been friends since then really. We had a picnic with Iroh, who had planned one with Zuko earlier, and we played chase._ It's not as interesting a story as how you met Aang." I smirked at the story she had just told me, they really had known each other for ages.

"What did you mean by maybe once?" I asked, she let out a sigh and pulled her other leg off the floor.

"I had to leave when I was 11, I'd only met him a month before I left. Maybe, if we'd known each other longer we could have been more. If the world had been kinder and we hadn't had to leave each other we may have been more. But not now, not with a war like this." She was silent for a long time after that.

"You want it to be more though, don't you?" The bed cover shifted so I guess she moved around.

"Maybe. I don't want to ruin what we have, but if we- if I- knew that I wouldn't, then maybe." I didn't know what to say to that, so I didn't.

"Do you want to spar?" I asked after a while. She got up, enabling me to see her properly again, and walked to the window.

"Why not?" I stood up and listened for her footfall.

"I should call you Twinkle toes 2, how are you so light on your feet?" She laughed and I smirked.

"I did gymnastics and martial arts when I was younger. You know, you remind me of my sister, Cana. You would like her."

"Would I, now?" We walked to the training area, the tile floor warm from the day under my feet. "Have you ever fought against someone who cant see before?" I asked, it was more of a warning then a question.

"Yeah,"

"Let me guess, your precious sister Cana. Born and raised a noble blind girl learnt how to defend her self as a form of rebellion."

"She wasn't born blind." Her voice was flat as she spoke. "You know what, I'm going to bed, maybe we can spar tomorrow." She turned around, her feet spinning in place as she walked away, her limp becoming obvious as the night grew colder.

"I'm sorry, for being rude." I felt like I had said something wrong, like the way I had spoken had left her leaving.

"Goodnight Toph." She called over her shoulder before she went into the temple.


	33. Hate Filled Dreams

It was evening again when we got back, both of us still giddy from the sights we had seen. We had just landed back at the temple when Kila heard us.

"Find what you were looking for?" There was a smile in her voice, one that matched the grin on her face when I finally saw her, sitting on the step to go up to the inner part of the temple. I smiled back and she got up laughing.

"It was amazing," Aang said as he air jumped off the back of Appa.

"That good, huh?" she asked as she walked over to me and ruffled my hair, a small blush colouring her cheeks. She must have been training earlier.

"It was pretty great."

"So you found it again." She asked over her shoulder as she started to walk back to the group area. I nodded and followed her, Aang darting between us and eventually overtaking her. As we rounded the corner I heard Aang say my name and the Dancing Dragon in the same sentence, I groaned internally. It was a fire bending move of great power, but the name didn't do it justice.

"Zuko, come on, lets show them what we learned." I walked past Kila and into the main area as Aang got into stance for the first move. As we started I noticed Kila sit down and watch us, mismatched eyes watching the moves. Her hands moved slightly, making small versions of the moves, I don't think she realised she was doing it.

"So you're saying that we should just tap dance our way to the fire lord?" Sokka said when we finished. Kila glared at him as I attempted to catch my breath.

"No. Besides the dancing dragon is an ancient fire bending form. It could help Aang to learn fire bending." I replied as I sat down next to Kila who smirked up a me.

"Would you teach me?" She asked as Aang regaled everyone with the story, apart from the dragons.

"Of course I will, but only if you help me teach Aang. And after I get some sleep." I yawned as she smiled.

"Deal." She lifted her hand and we shook on it as my yawn caught and she glared at me, though she smiled around the yawn. "We should get some sleep, if were going to teach Aang." I nodded and fell backwards, grabbing her and pulling her with me. She stiffened and I let go quickly.

"Sorry."

"Not here, I meant in your bed." She smiled at me, though her muscles were still tense, her voice taut. I smiled slightly and sat up, noticing the glare Katara sent me and the small smile she sent Kila. I raised my eyebrow and she looked away as I stood up, Kila glanced at me and I offered her my hand. She grabbed my hand and let me pull her up.

"Hopefully you'll get a good night sleep, no nightmares." She nodded as she side stepped past me and tapped Aang on the shoulder.

"Aang, you'll need some sleep, we'll be starting early." His grey eyes lit up as he raised a dark eyebrow, confused.

"We? Are you going to help?" She nodded as she straightened up and walked away, I followed her.

"Goodnight Aang, see you early tomorrow." I ran after her, and she looked over her shoulder and sped up. Her hair looked even darker in the nigh, loose it flew out behind her an d I almost ended up with a face full of it as I caught up with her. She laughed and almost fell up the steps that led to our rooms.

She caught herself and turned down the corridor, to her room. I turned and slowed down, my room was the other way, and she had won anyway. I walked to my room quietly, looking at the picture of Uncle as I dumped my bag on the floor. I fell onto my bed, tired from the long day, and hoped that I would be able to sleep.

_"__Uncle?" He wouldn't look at me, he hated every second I was near him._

_"__Go away, you made your choice." His voice bit into me, burning me like the scar over my eye. He didn't even turn to look at me, all I could see were his shoulders and the way the tensed as he cast a glare at me over them._

_"__I'm sorry, I shouldn't hav-"_

_"__Go away. You're no son of mine."_

I flinched awake and ran a hand through my hair as I glared at the ceiling. I noticed a shadow in the doorway.

"You have a nightmare as well?" Kila's voice was low and husky, probably due to lack of sleep or screaming from a nightmare. I sat up and sighed.

"Yeah, did I wake you?" She shook her head as I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Not this you, the one in here did though." She tapped her head as I walked towards her and hugged her, placing a kiss on her forehead before I realised what I was doing.

"Sorry for that." She shook her head and gently grabbed my hand, leading me outside where wee sat down on the steps.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as she turned to face me, her gold eye catching the moon light. I didn't really, but she deserved to know what was worrying me. " Was it about Iroh?" Her voice was quiet. I was shocked for a second before I nodded.

"Yeah, it was. He said-" My voice cracked and I took a breath, cinders why was saying this so hard? " He said that I was no son of his. He didn't accept my apology." I looked at the ground, waiting for her to tell that I was stupid.

" That's the thing about nightmares, they warp what you know to be true, or fear may be true, and make it worse. When I first met you again, I had nightmares about how you would take to seeing me again. I was scared about something like that, so much so I had nightmares about it."

I looked over at her and realised how tired she must be. Then I realised something else.

"You had nightmares about me." She nodded and couldn't meet my eyes.

"Not as bad as the ones about my uncle, but yeah. I thought you would hate me, for leaving you when we were little. Or maybe for after your Agni Kai. I don't know, I just thought you would hate me." She laughed awkwardly and finally looked at me.

"I would never hate you, you know that." I said as I leant forwards and hugged her. She tensed slightly, then wrapped her arms around my back and leant on my shoulder.

" Iroh would never hate you either, and we both know that." She whispered sleepily in my ear and I shivered from the feeling of her warm breath against my skin.

"We should try to go back to sleep, we have to teach Aang later." She nodded and got up slowly, pulling her robe to cover her sleeping clothes. "Will you be able to sleep now?" I asked.

"Probably not." She gave a dry laugh as I stood up.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" She smirked and I blushed, realising what I had said. "Not like that." She laughed.

"Sure." I shook my head as we walked to my room. She lay down and I wanted to do something, but I couldn't think what, so I ignored it and lay down next to her. She smiled and rested her head on my chest, her hair tickling my face.

"Hopefully neither of us will have any nightmares now." She yawned and nodded.

"Hopefully." Her eyes closed and her breathing evened out eventually. I watched her sleep for a while, the fact that she was here and didn't hate me for all the mean things I had said to her in the past, fascinated by her.

I don't know when I fell asleep but I felt her shift in my arms as the sun broke through the window.

"No more nightmares?" I asked as I opened my eyes, she shook her head, not trusting her voice. She sat up and her robe opened slightly and I caught a glimpse of her scar, she pulled it closed and shivered. It may be summer now but it was still cold in the mornings, especially this high up.

"We should get up, start teaching Aang." She said after clearing her throat. I nodded and stood up, grabbing my top which I had taken off before I had gone to sleep, before the nightmare.

"I'll make us all some tea, to help wake us all up."

"Are you sure you're not turning into Iroh?" She asked, laughter in her voice as she stood up and stretched.

"I'm sure."


	34. Temper Temper

Aang was not a morning person, he may act for all the world that he is but that's all it is. When we woke him up at Agni knows when, he looked up at us bleary eyed and glared, before rolling over and muttering something about the saviour of the world needing sleep.

"Easy or Hard way Aang, your choice." I smirked and looked up at Zuko, who raised an eyebrow. He muttered again and burrowed his head deeper in the pillow. "Hard way then." I started to tickle him and Zuko joined in as the young avatar sat up straight.

"Mean." He glared at me though there was a small smile showing. I smiled back as he got up slowly. "Let me get dressed, then I'll meet you at the training area." I nodded and left the room, following Zuko who still seemed tired. Even after the tea. But we had been training, he had started to teach me the dancing dragon, I found it fascinating so I guess I should let him off.

"Do you want to continue learning?" He asked turning around as we reached the small training area. I stretched slightly, bending down to touch my toes then reaching up to the sky, before nodding. "You remember all that I taught you this morning?" Again I nodded and dropped into the beginning stance before I started the dance.

I reached the point that I had been taught up to and stopped as Zuko showed me the next one. I copied his movement as best as I could but Aang's footsteps were distracting me. I gave up and turned to the young avatar who was smiling sleepily at me and Zuko.

"You're alive then." He nodded and walked towards us. His walk was heavier than normal, I knew it was because he was tired, as he and Zuko started training. I didn't know why Zuko wanted me there, Aang was already really good, but then Aang almost lost control.

I reached out with my chi before Zuko realised what was happening, pulling it in and extinguishing it as I jumped forwards and between the two. Zuko had had his back turned as he was about to have a drink when Aang tried a simple move. It went fine but he put a bit to much into it, and of course it was then that Zuko decided to turn around. I span my hands around fast and pulled the remaining fire towards me so I could extinguish it properly.

"Cinders. Aang be careful." Zuko said behind me. I span around and hit him in the stomach.

"That's an easy move to over power. You should have been paying attention." His eyes widened and I realised that I had just yelled at him. I stepped back, took a deep breath, and turned to Aang. "Try it again Aang. I messed that move up as well." Aang stared at me a second longer before he dropped into stance and I realised what had been wrong. "Your stance needs to be lower, that's all that went wrong. If your stance is wrong it throws of your power and sends more flowing when you don't want that much."

"Would you like an example Aang? Maybe Kila can give us one." Zuko asked. Aang dropped the stance and nodded. I glanced over my shoulder and looked at Zuko, trying to figure out what he wanted, as I dropped into stance. The move was a simple kick, but if you lost balance it could and would go wrong. The fire that came out was still blue, it would be for the rest of the day after the nightmare. I realised that Aang had only seen me use blue flame when I was scared or angry when I turned back to him. He was staring at me scared.

"You used blue fire, I thought you only used I when you were scared." His grey eyes followed me as I walked back to where I had been sat.

"I do, and I also use it for the day after a nightmare. So it'll be blue all of today." Zuko tensed and went quiet, listening I realised. I stood up and listened as well. Their footfall was heavier than Katara's but not quite as hard as Toph's. Sokka. I relaxed as he showed up, yawning and stretching.

"Morning Aang, jerks." I knew it was a joke. He'd said almost exactly the same yesterday, but I was tired and angry. I growled, I had had enough. My nightmare had made me angry, the ones about Uncle made me scared and sad, the ones about Zuko made me angry. They involved yelling and screaming, fighting and hating each other. Sokka's blue eyes widened and I stepped back and sat down, noticing the way Zuko glanced at me.

"Is everyone up then, I'll make us some tea." Zuko walked towards me and pulled me up as he gestured for Aang and Sokka to go on ahead. "What did Sokka do now?"

"You really are turning into Iroh." I tried to avoid the subject.

"Kiki, avoiding it. What happened?" I looked him dead on and spoke.

"The way nightmares effect me varies depending on the nightmare. Ones with you in make me angry, because I shouldn't be having nightmares about you. Can we drop it now?" He sighed and nodded then turned sharply at a sound out of my hearing.

"Feng?" I followed his line of sight and saw the bat owl. I pursed my lips and whistled, her path turned and she flew over to me. She was noticeably lighter than she should be, but she had gained weight since I had left a month ago. "What is she doing here?" I shrugged and gestured for Zuko to go on without me as I took out the scroll strapped to her back.

It was stamped with a crest I didn't recognise. It had to be Nai nai's. It was also tied with a gold ribbon, the same ones I had used to send messages to Zuko. I broke the seal and unrolled the scroll.

_Kila_

_It's Nai nai. We were worried about you, we heard about the invasion. And how it didn't go to plan. I read your letter, I'm fine with you helping the Avatar just be careful, remember you have to look after Cana after all of this is over. Her training is going great, I don't know what connotates to mastery in the fire nation but she seems to be able to hold her own against me. _

_Cana was wondering if she would be able to help in any way. I know that she is blind but that doesn't seem to hinder her any more._

_I hope your safe, I hope you don't do anything stupid. Like your friend Zuko._

_Li Xiu Yang and Cana_

How had I forgotten about them, how? Was it because I was with Zuko again? I clutched the letter and sank to the floor, hitting it against my head repeatedly.

"Stupid, stupid child."

"Kila?" I looked up at Aang. "Are you going to join us?" I nodded and stood up, quickly rolling up the scroll, as I shoved it into my belt. Aang's grey eyes followed Feng.

"Do you want to hold her?" His eyes widened as I handed Feng to him. "She shouldn't bite." I walked back towards my room before he spoke up.

"Where are you going?" His voice shook then he whimpered, I assumed Feng bit him.

"To put this away, give her some food and she'll stop biting you." Aang nodded and hurried off to the eating area. I span around and ran to my room, putting the scroll next to the ones from Zuko and Katara, before turning and walking back.

When I got there Zuko was handing out the tea he had promised to make. I sat down and looked at our group of children. Haru was probably the same age as me, give or take a year, he was probably the oldest. Teo was probably the same age as Cana, though it was hard to tell because he was in a wheelchair, or whatever it was called. The Duke was probably the same age as Toph, maybe younger, it was surprising he liked tea at all. I hadn't liked tea until I was 14, before then I had only drunk it out of politeness.

I smiled as Zuko handed me a small cup of tea before he sat down next to me. I noticed Sokka put down his cup and clear his throat.

"Zuko, can I talk to you, alone?" Zuko put his cup down and nodded, getting up slowly. Sokka lead him away and I glanced at Katara.

"What do you think their talking about?" Katara shrugged and sipped her tea which piqued my interest. She didn't know? What did Sokka want to talk about? Was it me? I started to stand up but then Sokka returned with a pissed looking Zuko. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Don't ask." I closed it and shrugged, if Zuko didn't want to tell me then I wasn't about me. That was a weight off my shoulders. I had a sip of tea and leant on his shoulder, he smiled slightly and wrapped his free arm around me, hand resting on my hip. I tensed slightly and he moved his had to my waist, sensing my unease.


	35. Training

When they woke up Zuko and Sokka were nowhere to be seen.

"I'll check Zuko's room, see if he's still asleep." Kila offered as she yawned and stretched, turning to walk to her friends room. "Why don't you check Sokka's?" Katara nodded and started towards her brothers room as Kila broke into a sprint, worried. Zuko was normally up before her, often before the sun was fully risen, so the fact that he wasn't up was confusing.

She stopped at the door and tentatively knocked.

"Zuzu?" she didn't hear anything so she opened the door and looked around the room. A letter was placed on the bed, addressed to the group as a whole. She snatched it up and debated on whether or not to read it before the others. Deciding otherwise she ran out of the room and shouted to the others.

"Guys! He's not here but he left a note." She handed the note to Aang as Katara paced back and forth. "Where's Sokka?" Katara span around and the worry was written on her face.

"Not here, off with your stupid boyfriend I assume."

"What! Zuko and I aren't dating, he's with someone else!" Kila stepped back and took a deep breath to calm herself as Aang spoke up.

"The note says that they have gone fishing and- urgh." The avatar's shoulders sagged as he read the remainder of the note. "And that I have to continue with my fire bending practise." Kila straightened and clenched her fists, Zuko was foolish to think that she could teach him, that was his job. Not hers. She was only meant to help.

"Alright. Come on Aang. They'll come back when they're done." She walked past the avatar and pulled her hair over her shoulder, unwrapping a red ribbon from around her wrist and placing it in her mouth. Tying her hair up she rounded the corner into the small training area and took off her sleeping robe and dropped onto the floor.

"Run me through what he's already taught you, if something is wrong I'll correct it." Aang nodded, he already knew that she wouldn't actually be teaching him until she had seen that he knew the basics. He got into the stance he had been taught, which she corrected, and started at the beginning.

Kila watched, offering corrections every now and then and correcting his form when it went wrong, from her spot on the floor.

"Did he teach you in that stance or is that the way you remember it?" She asked getting up. Aang looked at the floor, he'd done it wrong again.

"It's how I remember it, it feels more comfortable." Kila smiled slightly.

"I think he may have taught you that way then, Zuzu can tell if someone struggles with the regular stance. This one is much higher, allowing better speed, its my stance." Aang looked up at her, grey eyes full of confusion. "They're both right, they both work at least."

"What do you mean it's your stance?" Kila smiled at the avatar.

"Its the stance I taught him in. It's the one that I use. I'm a gymnast, I prefer being fast and hard than strong and slow. Both stances work but I find this one easier for me to use. Didn't you notice?" Aang shook his head. He had assumed that they had both used the same stance. "Continue as you were Aang." Aang nodded and dropped back into the stance, happy now that he knew he was doing it right.

When Aang finished he stood up straight and looked over at Kila.

"That's it, that's all I know." Kila nodded and stood up straighter.

"Then I can teach you a few things. I'll start with one you will find easier." Aang nodded eagerly. "It is based largely off of water bending so you should find it easy." She raised her hands to just above her waist and splayed her fingers. A circle of fire hovered around her, blue and hot. "I've seen Katara use this move before so you might already know the water bending version of it." Aang nodded and copied what she did. He raised his hands and reached out with his chi, igniting a flame which he willed into a circle. Opening his eyes he smiled.

"I did it. Can I treat it like I would water bending?" Kila raised an eyebrow.

"What, you mean like this?" She span around and split the circle in half, making it flow over her shoulder and then reform as a circle around her before she punched out and sent blasts of fire from the circle. "Yes you can." Aang copied her again and she smiled and let her fire drop as he played with what he could and couldn't do.

It was almost dark when she was happy enough with the things she had taught Aang, she looked over Aang and saw a red war balloon in the distance.

"Aang-" he turned to face her and she pointed it out to him. They shared a look before sprinting towards the group.

When they got there Katara and Toph were already ready to attack the ship. Kila lit her hands and dropped into the correct stance, which Aang now recognised as different from the one Zuko used. The war balloon landed and Zuko stepped out with his hands held next to his head. Kila relaxed then a ripple went through her body and she shot the fireball that had been on her hand at the prince. He caught it on instinct and glared at her.

"No note, the war balloon gone. You could have died, or worse killed." Kila ran over to him and punched him square in the chest.

"I did leave a note." he said as he struggled to catch his breath. Kila was having none of it and went to hit him again but he caught it.

"You could have left me a note, telling me where you were going. You scared me to death." she said as she relaxed and leant her head against him. He sighed and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry."

"Did you get any meat though?" Toph asked from next to Katara as Sokka stepped out of the balloon.

"The best. The meat of friendship and fatherhood." Suki and Hakoda stepped out of the war balloon, Suki casting a look at Kila in Zuko's arms, making the prince blush. Katara ran forward and hugged her father and Sokka as Toph spoke up.

"Seriously, you guys didn't find any meat?" Zuko laughed at the comment and shook his head.

"No, we didn't. Sorry Toph." Sokka called as Katara let him go. They didn't notice Chit Sang exit the ship as Kila let out a yawn. Zuko lowered his head to rest on her shoulder.

"You alright?" he whispered. Kila nodded and didn't look up from his chest.

"Just, don't do that again." Zuko smiled and let out a breathy laugh against her ear, making her smile.

"I'll try not to." she nodded against him and stood up straighter as she let out another yawn. Suki had walked over to Katara and Sokka, talking aimlessly, until the others started to yawn.

"I think we should all sleep here tonight,wait until morning to set these guys a place." Aang suggested. Kila nodded as the others turned to face the avatar. They all agreed and Kila started towards her room to get her ointment.

"Don't start the story till I get back, cause you're telling me what happened." Sokka and Zuko shared a look before sitting down with the others as Kila ran to her room. Rubbing her ointment in she grabbed her bag and walked back to the main area. When she got back she saw that the others had done the same and had brought their sleeping bags to the room.

Zuko smiled up at her as she sat down next to him, unrolling her bed roll and dumping her bag on the floor. Suki smiled before quickly turning to Katara and whispering something. Zuko clearly heard some of it and went red.

"What's wrong?" Kila asked, though she had heard it as well.

"Nothing. Shall we tell them what happened Sokka?" He changed the subject as Sokka nodded.

They jumped into the story whilst everyone settled down. Zuko leant back after a while, letting Sokka continue the tale, and Kila leant her head in his lap. He smiled and tangled a hand in her hair.

"How's Aang's training going?" he whispered, making her open her eyes.

"Good, I taught him a few things. Until you showed up in Azula's balloon." Zuko smiled and ruffled her hair, though he stilled his hand when she tensed at the action.

"Sorry. Maybe if I knew what would make you uncomfortable I wouldn't do it." Kila thought for a second before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I don't know what would make me uncomfortable, that's the problem." Zuko nodded and slowly, always slowly, started to run his fingers through her hair again. She didn't seem to mind this time and he felt her fall asleep as Sokka finished the story.

"So, what's he relationship between you two?" Suki asked, finally speaking aloud what she had been wanting to ask since she had gotten of the ship.

"We're just friends." though his cheeks turned pink.

"And does she know that?" Suki smiled as Katara laughed at the princes obvious embarrassment. "Or, for that mater, do you?" Zuko let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I've known her a long time, that's all."he said as he untangled his fingers from her hair.

"How long?" Hakoda asked from where he was sat between Katara and Sokka.

"Since we were 11, it would be 6 years but there was a time in between that we didn't see each other."

"How much has she changed since then?"

"A lot, but also not at the same time. Some things have changed a lot, the look in her eyes, the way she holds herself as she moves, the fact that she barely shows her leg. But, others haven't changed at all. The way she laughs, the way she practically dances as she moves, the stupid nicknames. She's the same, but not." Suki's smiled changed from teasing to a genuine one as he looked down at Kila.

"I think we should all try to get some sleep now, some of us have training in the morning." Zuko and Aang nodded at Hakoda's suggestion as everyone else climbed into their own sleeping rolls.

It was a dreamless night for most, excluding Aang and Kila who both woke each other up at least once by screaming themselves awake. Zuko had woken up each time and had calmed Kila down enough to fall asleep again. Aang only woke up twice and he was quickly shushed by Katara. Everything was fine until the morning when they all woke up and a bomb nearly blew up the temple.


	36. Forgiveness

**AN: So this hasn't been updated in ages, whoops. enjoy.**

I rolled over as the bomb went off, waking Kila up in the process. Her eyes were instantly alert and she sat up within a second. I looked up and saw Azula stood atop one of the ships, Kila took in a breath and stood up as Aang closed the doors, sealing us in darkness. Kila lit her hands as I saw the ceiling baulk under the barrage of bombs. I stood up and jumped to push Katara out of the way as the ceiling gave.

She squirmed under me as we fell onto the floor.

"Get off of me." I let her go and she stood up and walked towards Aang.

"You're welcome." I called to no one in particular. Kila heard and smiled slightly as the group walked to a wall and Toph and Haru earth bent a tunnel in the wall. I caught a glimpse of Azula and the airships and Aang must have noticed because I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye.

"I'll hold them off." I didn't give him much choice and I ran out into the line of fire. I heard Kila yell after me but she didn't run after me, I was glad.

"Why are you here?" I asked Azula who smiled down at me. Something was wrong, something had happened and it was setting off all my warnings, this wasn't my little sister anymore.

"Haven't you heard? I'm becoming an only child." She sent a blast of her blue fire at me and I jumped onto a crumbling pillar to avoid it. I tried to jump onto Azula's ship but I missed and all I could hear was the sound of wind whipping around me. It reminded me of when we nearly got killed by the dragons, the feeling of awe and fear.

My feet slammed onto another ship and I fall to the floor from the sudden impact. I stood quickly and jumped onto my sister's ship as the one I was on rose out of the mist that hugged the temple. As soon as I stood up she launched an attack at me and I was glad that I had been training with Kila since our last fight or I probably wouldn't have stopped the blast. With every hit she threw it confirmed that something had happened since the boiling rock. That something was off. I aimed a hit at her and the resulting blast knocked us both backwards into the air.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aang steer Appa to catch me, I closed my eyes for a second as the wind started to hurt, then I was being pulled onto Appa by Katara. I opened my eyes and sat down, glancing at Azula who was still falling.

"She's not going to make it." Kila turned to look at her as she used her fire bending to propel her to the cliff side. She used her hairpin to slow her down.

"Of course she did." I sighed and leant forward into my seat. Kila seemed to understand the turmoil and she hugged me gently as we steered away from the temple.

"You okay? You're not burnt or anything?" I shook my head and watched as they shot a last fire ball at us. Kila jumped up and reached for it before either Aang or I could react, and she quickly dissipated it. She stumbled slightly with the sudden movement and I reached to catch her when she fell back into the seat next to me.

"Are you alright?" She nodded and shivered slightly at the temperature change as we moved up. I pulled my roll from my bag and placed it over her shoulders causing her to look at me with a weird frown which turned into a smile.

"Thank you." I shrugged and turned back to Aang and the others.

"Where are we going to go then?" I asked as I sat with my back to the rail, gently holding Kila who seemed to be scared of the water below us, which didn't really surprise me any more.

"I don't know, I don't know these waters very well." Aang replied as Kila shifted beside me.

"There is a small island, not that far from here, it's mainly uninhabited." Kila offered.

"I know how to get there, it's probably the safest place for us at the moment." she continued as she stood up sheepishly and walked towards Aang. Aang went to hand her the reins but she shook her head.

"I can guide you but I would not be able to steer us there." she said," you need to turn towards the north though." she said as she sat down behind Aang. Aang turned towards north looked back at Kila.

"How long this way?" he asked.

"A while. Sorry." she said before sitting back down just behind Aang, pulling the roll tighter around her shoulders.

"That's alright." Aang replied with a smile.

It felt like forever before anyone spoke again. Kila tapped Aang's shoulder and spoke quietly into his ear. The others were asleep as we turned west and I started to recognise the small islands below us.

"Here. This was my family's favourite island. There are so few people on here I think it's practically abandoned." she said louder this time. Aang started to land and the others slowly woke up. Kila and I got off first, the others were still half asleep, and I started to un load the stuff that we had hastily grabbed. Kila didn't though. She walked over to the old house nearby, starting to ascend the stone steps to the house. I watched her as she pushed open the door gently, it creaking under the pressure.

"Go after her, I've got it." Suki said. I turned to look at her before nodding and going after Kila.

The old house was large and lavish, though it didn't feel like a home. She was stood at the other end of the house, looking out from the back door. She held something in her hand, it was then I realised that she was crying.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She rested her head against my chest and held it up. It was a picture of her birth family. Her father and mother were sat at the back, her mother pregnant with Kila, I knew enough about her family to know that her mother had died in child birth. Her sister, Luka, was sat on her fathers knee. They looked happy.

"They were happy, then I was born."

"They would be so proud of you, helping the avatar to save the world." I replied. She shook her head.

"Two of them are dead because of me." she said quietly. She may be right, but her mothers death was out of her control. And she had only been doing what she believed to be right when she was sparring with her father.

"There's blood on my hands Zuzu."

"Mine aren't exactly clean." I replied as I turned her around to face me. She put the picture down and hugged me back, crying into my shoulder. I'd seen her break before, but this was different. This was admitting that she was floored, this was depressive instead of rage. This was self hate. This was so much more me than it was her.

"Oi, are you two going to set up your tents or what?" Katara yelled. I turned and glared at her and she shrugged. "We need to set up, I doubt Kila will want to sleep in here."

"She's right, we should set up." Kila said, moving away from me and picking up the photo, taking it out of the frame and putting it in her pocket.

We set up together, knowing that we would have to share because we only had one tent. Kila sat down in the slowly forming circle and I joined them once I tied off the tent.

"It feels just like old times." Aang said.

"If you really want it to feel like old times, I could chase you again." I said with a smile as I sat down. They laughed, I was glad, but then I noticed that Katara didn't.

"I propose a toast, to Zuko for saving us from Azula."

"Come on I don't deserve that." I said, I could feel myself blushing.

"You're right about that." Katara said before getting up and walking away. I looked over at Sokka who shrugged. I stood up and followed after her.

"It's not fair that you don't trust me, everyone else does." I said when I reached her. She turned and glared at me.

"I was the first one to trust you, back in Ba Sing Se. You betrayed my trust." I flinched at how loud she yelled.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Reconquer Ba Sing Se, bring my mother back."

"Kata-" she walked off back to her tent and I was left stood there like an idiot. I couldn't do either of those things, at least not on my own. No, even with others conquering Ba Sing Se was a feat. Finding her mother. I was already walking towards Sokka's tent.

"Sokka-" I stopped when I saw him lying on the floor surrounded by candles and petals. I decided I didn't want to know. He promptly choked on the flower he had in his mouth and sat up.

"Zuko, what's up?"

"How did your mother die?" I asked as I sat down. He quickly sobered up and looked at me.

"Why?"

"Katara is angry at me, I wanted to know how I could make it up to her."

"Oh. Our mother was killed in a fire nation raid. The black snow had started to fall and the older people, father, they knew what it meant. One of them was already in our house. I don't know what they wanted but they killed mum."

"Do you remember anything about the raiders? Anything specific?"

Sokka paused.

" The lead ship hoisted flags with sea ravens." Sokka said. The southern raiders were the only ones that hoisted sea ravens.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, now go." he said as I got up. He practically pushed me out of the door before beckoning for Suki to come in. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Katara's tent, knowing that she would be the first one up. I saw Kila extinguish the fire and walk p to me.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." I replied before she walked to our tent and stepped inside. She came back out holding my roll. I smiled as she placed it over my shoulders.

"Don't get too cold. Try not to get killed doing whatever you're planning."

"Thanks." I said before she went back into our tent and stayed there.

It was just after dawn when Katara came out of her tent.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I know who killed your mother." I replied. She paused and turned to face me.

"You do?"

"I can help you find him." I offered.


	37. Ember Island

I woke up and got out of the tent, looking to see if Zuko was still sat outside Katara's tent. The sun had long been up, normally I was awake by now but I wasn't surprised that I had stayed asleep.

I looked around and saw Aang and Sokka talking to each other, it looked like Aang was trying to teach him some form of martial arts.

"Kila, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"It's noon, normally you're up the earliest." Aang commented.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sokka asked as I sat down. My head span and I realised that I was very not okay.

"No. Where are Zuko and Katara, he wanted to talk to her?"

"They are talking, all's fine. What's wrong?"

"I feel dizzy. And like I'm going to be sick."

"That's not good, no training today." Aang said making me smile.

"Do we have any food?" I asked as I struggled to stay awake.

"Yeah, we have some-" I heard someone walk up behind me and gently grab my shoulders before I passed out. I blinked my eyes and looked up at Zuko.

"-ila. Kila? Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled me so that I was sat up again. I blinked and nodded.

"I'm just hungry. I haven't eaten in a while."

"Why didn't you tell anyone, cinders Kiki." Zuko said as he sat next to me. Aang grabbed some food from their breakfast and handed it to me. I ate it slowly, trying to stay awake long enough to finish. I smiled and leant against Zuko's shoulder.

"Are you okay now?"

"I will be fine." I replied in an equally quiet tone. I tried not to fall asleep as I leant against him. I must have fallen asleep at some point because Zuzu was waking me up as the sun set.

"Kila, you're not okay are you?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine, just ill."

"I should stay here, look after you till you feel better." he replied reaching for the bowl of soup that had clearly been set aside for me.

"Or you could do what you were going to do, I can look after myself Zuzu." I said as I sat up and took the bowl from him. I warmed it up before taking a sip whilst pointedly looking at him. He blushed and turned away.

"Okay. Just don't do anything that could make you feel worse. Promise me that."

"Promise." I replied. He let out a breath before leaning forwards and kissing my forehead then standing up. I drank the soup and walked over to the bowl of water Katara used to wash the bowl up. I knew that the sea was also an option but I wasn't going to do that, so I washed the bowl out in the basket before going back to my tent.

I pulled my roll over me and listened to the crashing waves. Though I feared water, the sound of waves always brought happy memories, of when I had jumped in and out of them as a child with my father.

I woke up as Aang poked his head through the flap.

"You okay?" he asked, coming in and sitting opposite me. I noticed the lack of roll next to me and realised that Zuzu hadn't come back.

"Where's Zuzu?"

"He went with Katara, to go do something. They'll be back soon." Aang replied as I sat up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now, all the better for eating."

"Then come on, we have to pack up. Katara sent a letter saying we were going to Ember island."

"Do you even know where that is?" I asked as I rolled my roll up.

"No, that's why I was hoping you did."

"I do. I visited a couple of times." I replied as I strapped it onto my bag and got up. Aang smiled and walked outside.

I packed away the tent and walked over to the others as Appa landed. Zuko jumped off first and was quickly followed by Katara. Zuko walked over to me and looked me up and down cautiously.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better. I just needed to eat. What were you doing?"

"Helping Katara. We need to move though, we need to get closer to the Fire nation before we attack." He said as he took the tent bag from me. He walked over to Appa and strapped it in as I walked up to him.

"Is everything between you and Katara okay now?"

"Yeah." he said as he took the bag from me and tied it on. "Ember island isn't that far, we'll be there within an hour."

"I know. Zuko, is something bothering you?" I asked, the way his shoulder were tensed was not normal for him anymore.

"No, I'm fine." he said, consciously relaxing his shoulders.

"Zuzu, what's wrong?" I asked again as I stepped closer. He let out a long sigh and turned to face me.

"How are we going to do this?" He took in a breath and stepped towards me. "The comet is less than a week away and Aang is far from perfecting fire bending."

"He'll be fine. He has you as a teacher." I said as I opened my arms. He stepped into them and leant his head against my shoulder.

"I wish he could have you. You would have taught him all of it by now."

"I doubt that. Iroh taught you. You had the dragon of the west, I just had my father."

"At least you didn't chase him around the world." Zuko replied as I felt a drop of water hit my robe.

"I did Zuzu, I did, with you."

"Kiki, I mucked up. i-" I pulled back and forced him to look at me.

"Zuko, you were only doing what you believed was right." I got in before he could finish his sentence.

"I know, but how- could I have been so blind. Cinders, if I had known what father was planning." he didn't finish and instead went back to the hug. We stayed like that until everyone else was on Appa.

"We have to go." I said gently.

He stood up straight and nodded, jumping onto Appa and offering me a hand up. I took a couple of steps backwards before taking a running jump. Zuko pulled me in when I didn't quite make it. He smiled as we left the place and I couldn't help but feel a weight lift from my shoulders too, I didn't want to stay anywhere near that house.

We reached Ember island as the sun came up, Katara, Zuko, and Aang getting off first. I let out a yawn and stretched before getting off Appa and joining the others on the ground.

"I haven't been to Ember island in years." I heard Zuzu say as I walked towards him.

"Didn't your family have a house here?"

"Yeah, they did. We haven't been here for a while. We could probably use it as our house for a while."

"Are you sure? Won't that be a bit risky? What with it being right on his doorstep?" Sokka asked. While he did have a point I knew that the likely hood that his father would come here was low.

"We'll be fine." Zuko said before grabbing his things and walking towards the large house at the top of the small hill. I grabbed mine and followed behind him. He was still tense about what would happen if we failed.

"Zuzu." I said as we reached the door.

"What?"

"Are you sure about this? Is it a good idea?"

"Yes. He won't come here."

"I meant for you." I said as I stood in between him and the door. He looked at me before sighing.

"I don't know."

"Then maybe we shouldn't-"

"We have no other choice. This is the closest we can get without getting too close. Besides, if you stay with me the nightmares won't happen." he added on, the last barely a whisper. I nodded and stepped aside. He opened the door and started down a corridor. I followed him, if he wanted me to stay with him then I would.

He pushed open a door and stalled at the sight inside. It was his room. It was lavishly decorated, with lots of reds and oranges. He walked over to the bed and dumped his bag on the floor next to it before falling onto the covers.

His room was similar to the one I had had in my house. I walked over to him and dumped my bag on the other side before sitting next to him. We sat there quietly for a while before I reached over and gently pushed his hair out of his face. Then he started to cry. Then he broke. I moved closer and lay down next to him, wiping away the tears as they fell.

"We can't do it." he said quietly.

"Yes we can." I replied as I leant forwards and kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes and wiped away the tears on his cheeks that I had missed.

"How?"

"The comet will work on us as well. The fire lords son, a prodigy, and Iroh if he's still fighting, all effected by the comet." I replied before pulling him into a hug. He calmed down after that.

"I'd loose my head if it weren't for you." he said, his voice still croaky from the crying. I smiled and pulled away, he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"I'm just going to get changed, and put on my ointment." I said. He let go and I opened my bag, reaching for my comfortable pyjamas and the ointment. I stood up and undid the tie that held my top closed. I took it off and started to rub the ointment into the top of the scar.

"I don't think I've ever seen all of your scar." Zuko said. I spoke without thinking.

"I'll show you."

I finished rubbing in the ointment and untied the string around my trousers. I poured some ointment into my hand and rubbed it in before turning to Zuko, feeling very naked, though I wasn't.

"Wow." he said as I walked over. He reached up and gently touched the skin on my ribcage. He almost withdrew it as his other hand reached up to feel his scar. I sucked in a breath as he gently ran his fingers over it, feeling every crack and split. I could still feel his touch, long after his fingers had moved to a different place.

"They feel different." he said, his voice an octave lower than before. I nodded and reached over to touch the skin near his eye. He closed it and let me feel the scar.

"They do." I said, my ears turning red at how breathy it had come out. I pulled my hand back and stepped away. He opened his eyes and watched me as I grabbed my other clothes and put on my bed wear. I could hear him getting changed as well as I pulled out my wheels.

I ran my hand over the edge, not hard enough to cut, but enough to see if it was sharp. It was. Zuko sat on the bed and my weight shifted, sending me over the blade.

"Ah cinders." I said as I brake rolled and held my hand to my chest. I could see it was bleeding badly as I looked down at it. Zuko jumped off the bed and landed next to me, pushing the wheel away. He gently took my hand and looked at the cut. It was pretty deep and bleeding a lot. Zuko got up and walked towards the door.

"Put pressure on it, I'll get Katara." he said before running down the hall. I applied pressure near it and watched the blood trickle down my hand as I heard Zuzu yell for Katara. There were two sets of footsteps then and the door opened. Katara had her orb of water out as soon as she saw my hand.

She knelt next to me and placed her hands over mine, the water turning warm as it worked its magic. I closed my eyes as she asked me a question.

"What happened?"

"I was seeing how sharp my wheels were, but I lost my balance and fell onto it." I replied as she lifted her hand off, the wound healed. I smiled up at her as she stood up.

"Be more careful next time." she said before leaving.

I looked at what remained of the wound as Zuko sat down next to me. I leant my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more careful." he said. I shook my head.

"It's not entirely your fault, I knew you were getting changed, I should've thought ahead."

"It was both of our faults then." he said before standing up and offering me his hand. "We were going to sleep." he said as we walked over to the large bed. I fell onto it and pulled the cover over me. It had been so long since I had slept on a bed. I heard Zuko laugh as I rolled over and watched him get in. We lay next to each other, just breathing, not quiet asleep, but not awake either.

It was morning before I realised I had fallen asleep. I stretched and almost hit Zuko in the face before pulling back and rolling over to look at him.

"Hey, Zuzu." I said in a whisper. He stirred slightly and I smiled as his eyes opened. "Good morning." I said as he sat up and stretched.

"Good morning." he replied, his voice husky and halfway through a yawn. I sat up and got out of the bed, grabbing my training clothes before standing straight.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"Down the hall, I can't remember which door."

"I'll find it." I replied as I started down the hall.

I showered and changed as Zuko came out of the room. I smiled as I passed him, looking inside Aang's room to see if he was awake yet. He wasn't. I walked in and poked the avatar until he got up. I wouldn't be teaching him today, I was training on my own, but Zuko would rather he was up.

"Alright, I'm up." he said as he finally opened his eyes and stood up. I smiled and walked out of the room, walking towards the back of the house, where the garden was.

I started slow and simple, testing if it was a good leg day, or a bad one. It was a good one, I realised as I started to do harder, more challenging moves. Spinning kick, Axe kick, double punch. Normal blasts of fire. Back flip into front flip with blades made of fire. Front flip into back flip with throwing knives made of fire. Walls of fire. Turning fire punch.

I stopped and took in several deep breaths.

"I have never really seen you fight. That was amazing." I heard Katara say. I turned to look at her as she walked over and offered me a drink.

"Thanks." I replied as I took a long sip.

"You really should be training Aang, but I understand why you can't." she said as she started back into the building. I would have continued training but I was already tired. I walked inside and followed Katara, she seemed to know where she was going. When we stopped I could see Zuko training Aang.

"I'm still not sure that this is a good idea." she said as she sat down.

"This would be the last place he would check." Zuko said as he sat down and grabbed the towel from nearby. He looked calmer than he had yesterday, maybe Aang had progressed faster than he had thought.

I heard a pair of footsteps coming down the hall and turned to be met with Sokka and Suki.

"Guys, look what we found." Sokka said as he held out a piece of paper. It was a poster with the words, the boy in the iceberg, written on it.

"It's a play." he said with a smile.

"About us." Katara added with a frown as she got up and walked over.

"Can we go and see it?" he asked with a smile.

"The group is terrible." Zuko added as he walked over.

"Please, It'll be fun." Sokka asked. I shrugged.

"It could be a well needed break." I said. The others pondered this and eventually they all shrugged.

"Sure. Not sure if its a good idea to see a play about us, but it could be fun." Katara conceded. Sokka jumped up and let out a whoop.

When the sun set we all slowly started towards the theatre. We had all changed out of our normal clothes, so that we could walk amongst them without causing a stir. I had put on a short cloak over my old fire nation clothes that I had brought with me. They were cropped and showed the last part of my scar so I wore my boots instead of my training shoes. I wore a sleeveless shirt under the cloak, which I regretted quickly as the sun went down.

The place was packed with people, Sokka and Suki had managed to get us a booth in the upper circle. I watched as Toph, Katara, Zuzu, and Aang claimed the first row. I sat next to Suki and Sokka as we waited for it to start.

"When do you think they'll introduce me?" I asked, leaning forwards so that I was leaning on Zuko's shoulders.

"Probably at my Agni kai with Zhao." he replied as the curtains went up. The crowd went quiet quickly. I sat up straight and watched as the play started with Katara and Sokka in a boat.

I let out a laugh when Zuko appeared on the stage.

"I didn't think your hair was that long." I said as I leant forwards.

"They got the scar on the wrong side." he replied. I smiled and sat back. The scene changed to Kyoshi island and I saw someone who hadn't been on stage yet. They performed a kick and a few of the kyoshi warriors went down.

"I think that's you." Zuko said as the crowd realised who was on stage and booed. At one point the Kila on stage got knocked down and then as Aang was running away from Zuko she jumped out of the way.

"You could have caught him!"

"Traitor!"

I flinched and gripped my seat hard.

The scene's continued with little of myself or Zuko, I was glad. Until we reached the scene on crescent island.

Kila and Zuko were shown getting caught by Zhao, though Kila snuck under the chains and went to free team Avatar.

"Traitor!"

"Traitor!"

"The Morning star reached a new low!"

"Betrayer!"

I stood up and walked out of the booth. I looked for a way out to the decking I could see. I walked and eventually found one before I sat down and cried. It was bad enough hearing those thoughts in my head, it was worse hearing it from people I had never known.

I sat there for a while until I heard others come out in large amounts. I started when I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder.

"Kiki." Zuko said gently as he sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry, I'm probably ruining this for you." I said as I swiped at my eyes.

"There's not much to ruin. You were crying?" he said as he placed his hand under my jaw and made me look at him.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise." he said before letting go and pulling me into a tight hug.

We stayed like that for a minute before he let go and got up.

"Come on, the other's are probably wondering where we got to." he said as he offered me a hand up. I took it and we walked over to where the others were sat.

"Well, that was terrible." Katara said from where she sat.

"Agreed." the others said.

"I sound nothing like that." Katara continued. I heard Toph laugh as I sat down. I watched as a kid ran around wearing an air nomad costume. He stopped and looked at me before speaking.

"That's a good costume. Do you have the scar?"

I flinched and tightened my fist before shaking my head, almost choking on the lie I was about to tell.

"Too much work." I replied. "Probably quicker to have it burnt than paint it." I continued before standing up. Zuko reached for my wrist as the boy ran off.

"Kiki."

"I'll be back, give me some time, okay?"

"Okay." he said before letting me go. I ran, trying to ignore the pain in my leg and the fact that I could feel the knee going.

I reached the beach before looking around and checking to see if anyone was around. There was no one. I screamed and let out a white hot blast of fire. Then another before kicking and sending a wave towards the sea. After several heaving breaths I noticed the footsteps on the stairs.

"It was the boy wasn't it?"

"Yes Zuzu."

"I didn't know you could use white fire."

"Only on occasion." I replied as I walked over to him. I leant my head against his chest and he placed his hands on my shoulders which I hadn't realised were cold.

"You're cold."

"I know, I'll warm up." I replied as he let go and started up the stairs. I followed after taking a deep breath and relaxing my hands. I know that if I had been closer to the theatre someone would've noticed me, would have realised who I was.

We all walked into the theatre and took our seats as the second part started. Aang and the others were looking for an earth bending master. Aang flies off and finds Toph. I stifle a laugh at the sight. The others seem equally amused, though Zuzu seems shocked.

"-ter than a flying bald lady." I caught the last part of Toph's sentence. Aang seemed marginally annoyed by the comment.

"Hey at least you're not getting booed." I said, leaning over towards the avatar. He looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"That is a good point." he replied.

We fell silent as Toph said that they don't see through their feet but instead they scream. I flinched as they let out a loud scream, I noticed Zuko reach to cover his ears.

Its a little while before anything interesting happens. The scene is Zuko and Iroh splitting up. I lean forwards and speak quietly.

"You two split up?" I asked, startling him slightly. He turned before nodding.

"For a couple of days. He was dawdling and we needed to get to Ba Sing Se. We met up again afterwards." he replied.

"I think I remember the letter, you ended up in a small village didn't you?"

"I did." he replied. I smiled and leant back into my chair.

The play continued, Azula was cornered but escaped, Aang and her fought on the drill at Ba Sing Se, Jet was crushed. The next scene was Zuko and Katara imprisoned. I sat up straighter.

"You were imprisoned?"

"Yes." he looked like he wanted to continue but the scene continued with Katara flirting with him. I stifled a laugh as both of them tensed and moved away from each other. Aang got up and left, I almost stood up to grab him but I decided against it, he needed time.

Zuko then pushed Iroh away and sided with Azula in the ensuing fight. I leant forward to ask if he had actually said that, but Katara beat me to it.

"I might as well have." he replied. I placed my hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently.

The scene continued, Aang going into the avatar state, then getting shot down by Azula. I flinched.

"Did that happen?"

"Yes." Katara replied. I sat back and watched the last few bits before the intermission started. I heard Sokka ask Suki if she could sneak him behind the stage as we left. Iw walked out towards the fire flakes stand and bought some with the little money I had on me.

"That's a good costume, but why of that traitor, you could play Azula pretty well." they said as the filled the small bag. I smiled slightly and clenched my fists.

"My hair is too long for Azula."

"Hey, I think I recognise you." a voice behind me, one I didn't recognise. I turned slightly and pulled my cloak closer around myself.

"Really?" I said. They looked me up and down before shaking their head.

"You look like this girl I knew, five years ago now. Her name was Luka, heard of her?"

Luka. Oh god, she had been dead for five years. no.

"Of course, she was of the noble families wasn't she?"

"Yes. Left behind a little sister, Kila, the traitor."

I flinched and attempted to cover it up with a shiver.

"You're cold?"

"No I'm fine." he seemed to ignore it and gently reached out to touch my shoulder. His hand was warm and I tried not to jump away from him, I failed and took a small step away. He moved his hand and smiled slightly.

"Here, have this." he said before taking off his cloak. I shook my head but he put it on over my shoulders and I sucked in a hard breath. Inhale. 1. 2. 3. Exhale. 1. 2. 3. he placed his hand back on my shoulder and then I don't know what happened. I don't remember it. All I could think about was uncle.


End file.
